THE REFORMED BAD BOY
by Rachael728once
Summary: Regina Mills meet's reformed bad boy Robin Locksley one night while he's bar-tending at "The Rabbit Hole" and they hit it off immediately. What adventures lie ahead for this extraordinary pair? Meanwhile, one of her old flames comes back to town and the past is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**COPYRIGHT 2016 RACHAEL MARCHEWKA**

 **This is my 2** **nd** **#OutlawQueen story and I've been working on it for a while. Originally, it was going to be all about Robin but then of course I couldn't help myself and my #EvilRegal heart got involved. For some reason I picture Robin SO HOT in this story and I don't know why. I mean we all know he is but in this particular story – hotter. So, I hope you get that feeling too. P.S I will not deny that my fiancée' was slightly jealous as I wrote this. He blames Sean Maguire. We joke about it all the time. So, I guess I should dedicate this story to Sean and of course "his" Robin and my wonderful fiancee' who sometimes gets annoyed and says I pay more attention to my stories than him. But, he always supports me and understands I love to write and that I am a true #Hoodie. I just LOVE the title even though the story turned into something completely different. I love comments. They make me feel good. Okay, I'll shut up. So, without further ado . . .**

 **"THE REFORMED BAD BOY"**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Regina Mills sat at the bar nursing her martini. Her best friend Emma had convinced her to come out for a drink and then deserted her for a man – typical. She was mentally exhausted. The Christmas season was coming to a close and as always it was a bitch but with sales down it had put a damper on things. Sure she owned one of the most popular stores in Storybrooke, Maine and most of the time business was good based on her reputation alone but it didn't help that she'd had to lay off at least two of her employees. There just wasn't enough pay roll to support the entire staff. Most of them knew going into it when they started in October but it didn't make it any easier. She was trying not to think about it – hence here she was sitting at the bar watching Emma dancing with Killian. She was probably going home with him; at least someone was getting some action. She glanced around "The Rabbit Hole" and for a Saturday night it was pretty slammed and the bartender had his hands full. She was bored, tired and ready to leave. She downed the rest of her drink and stood; straightening out her skirt and was surprised when another glass was placed down in front of her on the bar "On me," he said as he sent a wink her way. She sat back down "My name is Robin if you need anything else." She smiled at him and then he headed back toward the other end of the bar. He was gone so fast she couldn't even thank him. It looked like she wasn't going anywhere after all. She sipped her drink and watched Robin while he worked. He was moving quickly, wiping things down, pouring drinks and chatting with the patrons. She couldn't help but notice the way his jeans fit and the way his shirt clung to his chest. He had nice arms. She could already tell that about him – very nice arms. His smile was entrancing and she caught herself staring at him. Then, he looked up at her. She cleared her throat and quickly looked away but when she looked back – he was still watching her. She smiled and then he did the same – God he looked good. Regina fixed her blouse and then crossed her legs. She was very happy she decided to wear a skirt tonight. Normally, she would just throw on a pair of simple black slacks. Boy was she glad she wore a skirt.

Emma was taking a break from dancing with Killian and came to join her "Are you alright," she asked.

"Yes, so are you going home with Killian?"

She smiled "Would you be mad?"

"No, I'll take a cab home."

"You are the greatest friend ever," she said picking up Regina's glass and taking a sip.

"Emma I hate when you do that."

"Whatever, you love me," she teased.

"Jerk."

"So, Killian knows the bartender and we noticed he bought you a drink."

"Emma, he's a bartender I'm sure he does that for a lot of people."

"Nope, Killian says he isn't like that. Doesn't want to give the ladies the wrong idea; so if he bought you one it might mean something," she said smiling.

"Yeah maybe he wants a good tip?"

"Regina . . . he's been looking at you. Haven't you noticed?"

"Not really. I think you're imagining things. How come we haven't seen him before?"

"He just started a few weeks ago. C'mon he's cute and Killian says he's a really nice guy. All I'm saying is maybe you should stick around. It's Saturday night and the store is closed tomorrow. Maybe, you could talk to him."

Regina sipped her drink "Emma Swan . . ."

"You need to have fun and enjoy yourself."

"I have fun."

"Not . . . that kind of fun," she said nodding toward Robin.

Killian finally joined them and placed an arm around Emma's shoulders "Are you ready to go," he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes, Regina is going to stay."

"Oh' good. You should have some fun," he teased raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why is everyone suddenly concerned with my extracurricular activities?"

"I care about you. That's why," Emma said.

Killian yelled to Robin "Bye mate," and he waved.

Emma hugged Regina "Just talk to him. Take a chance."

Regina whispered "I'll try." They left and Regina suddenly felt nervous. Robin was super busy but she couldn't help but notice that he was watching her. She finished her drink and placed it on the end of the bar. He came down and she said "Could I have a glass of water please and thank you for the drink earlier."

He got her water right away and placed it in front of her "You are welcome milady. So, Emma left you?"

"Yes, I don't mind. It happens sometimes."

He leaned down close to her face and said "I'm taking a break soon. Can I join you?"

She felt her cheeks flush and moved a hair away from her face; she glanced into his eyes – God they were blue and gorgeous and . . . "Yes."

"Are you hungry? I can get us something from the kitchen?"

Her stomach was actually growling "I am a little hungry."

"Do you want to share my dinner with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be right back," he said. Before she could say anything else he was back at the other end of the bar and tying a few things up with customers before his break. She noticed he was speaking to the owner – Jefferson. She'd spoken to him a few times when she'd come here before and he seemed nice enough. She assumed he was ordering their food and letting him know about the customers he was taking care of. He grabbed two plates and silverware and put them on the bar in front of her "So, I'm about to share my dinner with you and yes I do know your name but it's only because I asked Killian," he admitted.

She laughed and held out her hand "Regina."

He kissed the top of her hand and laced her fingers with his "I hope you don't think I'm coming on too strong - but you are very beautiful."

Her face was on fire and she smiled "Thank you."

"Would you like another martini?"

"Yes, please." He made her drink and then came around the bar and pulled a chair next to her "How long is your break?"

"My boss is giving me forty-five minutes because I came in early to help out."

She turned toward him and uncrossed and then crossed her legs – she had his attention even more so now "What are we eating?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head "I hope you like beef burgers with homemade chips and cheese sauce made from scratch. I told him to make a salad too. Tommy is cooking tonight and his sauce is amazing. It's bar food but it's really good."

"It sounds delicious actually. Emma tells me you just started here a few weeks ago."

"Yes, a weekend job for when I don't have my son Roland. He's five and lives with his mother mostly."

"I see. Do you only see him every other weekend?"

"Usually, my ex lives in New Hampshire and her parents own a resort."

"Wow."

"It's not that impressive but Roland loves living there. So, I work here and at Granny's Diner during the week at night, and I work at the boys and girls club in town. I'm in charge of the activities."

"You have three jobs?"

"Well, I guess so but I love everything I do."

"When do you sleep?"

He laughed "I manage. Be right back," he said. She assumed he was going to the kitchen to check on their food. Regina couldn't help but be impressed with Robin. He seemed nice and he was a hard worker. He was a single father and he had an amazing smile. His accent was sexy as hell and his laugh sent shivers down her spine. She cleared her throat and drank her water. Her head was a little cloudy from all the martinis. He came back carrying their food and her stomach growled so loud she was thankful for the music or he would have heard it. He sat down and placed one half of the burger on her plate." You eat the salad and I'll have what you don't finish," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tommy makes the dressing from scratch also. It's amazing."

She took a fry off his plate and dipped it in the cheese sauce "Oh' my God," she said.

"I told you. It's so good," he said. "I'll have to run a mile or two but it's so worth it."

"Do you work out a lot," she asked.

"I try. It depends on my schedule. I get a lot of activity in at the club running around with the kids." He started digging into his food and Regina didn't hesitate she began to eat. The food was actually really good and she was enjoying it. Robin took out his phone and showed her a picture of Roland and then set it down on the bar "He's six and just started first grade."

"He's cute. He looks like you," she said as she sipped her water.

"Thank you. I miss him."

"I can imagine."

"Killian tells me you own the jewelry store in town."

"Yes, I do. What else did he tell you about me?"

He smiled "He says you're single and I'll admit – I asked."

"Yes, I feel like I've been single for a long time. I don't usually come out with Emma but I've been so stressed lately with all the holiday hustle and bustle. It's a rough time of year in retail. I'm glad it's over if we are being honest."

He took the last bite of his burger and pushed the plate away "I can understand that. I've been single for two years. There hasn't been anyone since my ex and I split up," he admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes, I was so concerned about Roland that I've just been afraid to try and meet anyone. I've been on dates but . . . I can't find anyone I click with."

"I feel the same way," she replied. She excused herself to the bathroom and Robin glanced down at his phone; he still had fifteen minutes left. He wondered how much longer she'd stay. He wanted to offer her a ride home but he wasn't sure if she'd let him. After all, they'd just met. But she was comfortable enough to share his dinner maybe she would let him drive her home? Robin ran a hand through his hair – she was beautiful – very beautiful. She seemed nice, smart and sweet. God, it had been so long since a woman affected him like this. Regina came back out from the restroom and sat down "Do you have to go back?"

"I've got about fifteen minutes."

She sipped her water "How long have you known Killian?"

"A few months; I know he really likes Emma. He volunteers at the club sometimes."

"Seriously? I didn't know that."

"Yes, he's actually really good with the kids."

She took a fry and dipped it in the cheese "So, what do you like to do when you're not working? I mean do you get any free time?"

He laughed "Yes, well I guess I like movies, long walks on the beach and cooking for beautiful women."

"Are you joking?"

He laughed "Partly, I like movies and I can cook."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's what I do at Granny's. I don't mind it and I get to pick my own shifts for the most part."

"Is Sunday you're only day off?"

He smiled "Yes, is it yours?"

"Yes."

"We have Sundays in common," he said as he ran a finger over the top of her hand.

"Yes, it appears we do."

He looked at his watch and groaned "Are you staying?"

"I don't know. I need to take a cab home. Emma drove here."

"I could drive you home. I mean I know we just met . . ."

"What time?"

"Well, if I can convince my boss to help me clean up I could probably be out of here by one-thirty." He took her hand "I understand if you don't want to wait."

"I'll try. If I can't you can call me a cab," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I happen to like watching you work."

He kissed her hand "You are a flirt and you're going to distract me."

"Make sure you fill my water glass," she teased.

He smiled and bit his lip "Yes, whatever you say milady. I will be back in a few minutes," he said as he filled her glass and then walked away. Regina hadn't felt like this in a very long time. She couldn't remember the last time she openly flirted with a man and actually enjoyed it. She was very glad she'd agreed to come out with Emma tonight; she took her advice and talked to Robin. She looked down at her phone to check the time – it was only eleven-thirty and people were still coming into "The Rabbit Hole." A few minutes later she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone yelled her name and hugged her from behind. It was one of her girls from the store – Tink.

She sat next to Regina "What the hell is my boss doing here; sitting at the bar and drinking alone on a Saturday night?"

"I do have a life outside my store Tinkerbelle."

"Seriously, are you alone though? That's not cool."

"I was here with Emma but she left with Killian."

"I'm meeting a friend but he isn't here yet. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure. Who are you meeting? Is it a date?"

Tink smiled "I think so. Depends on how it goes I suppose." Robin came back to their end of the bar because he noticed Tink. He winked at Regina and leaned towards them "Hi, can I have a gin and tonic please?"

"Sure, hon. Regina you want another?"

"Yes, please when you have a minute."

"Be right back," he said.

Tink glanced over at Regina "Do you have a thing with the bartender?"

"What don't be silly? No, I just met him tonight."

"Regina, he likes you."

"Tink . . ."

"No, I'm serious and he's really hot."

"Okay enough."

"I'm just saying he fills out that shirt nicely."

Robin came over and put the drinks down in front of them "This is Tink. She works in my store. Tink this is Robin."

They shook hands "Nice to meet you," she said.

"What time is your date getting here," Regina asked.

She shrugged "He's late."

"I'll be back," Robin said as he waved to someone down at the other end of the bar.

Tink smiled "I will say this again; he's hot and good job boss."

"Shut up and I haven't done anything."

"He keeps looking at you."

"Then, maybe we should stop looking at him" Regina said as she shoved her friend. They chatted for quite a while and when twelve-thirty hit Regina could tell Robin was cleaning and getting ready to close things down. She figured he would announce last call soon. Tink was looking around and when she finished her drink she put the glass on the bar and sighed "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He's not coming. I think I'll head out. Do you want a ride?"

"Um . . ." Regina glanced over at Robin and Tink figured it out.

"You're waiting for Robin aren't you?"

"Sort of. Thank you Tink and I'm sorry about your date."

She hugged her "I'll see you Monday. Enjoy the rest of your night." Tink put a twenty on the bar for Robin "Tell the hottie bartender that's for him," she teased. Regina laughed and sipped her drink that she was now officially nursing, because she was on her way to becoming very tipsy. People were starting to leave and Robin was running around cleaning tables and pocketing money. Jefferson was helping him and it seemed they were both determined to leave early tonight. Robin came behind the bar and yelled "LAST CALL" really loud and a few people came up to get last minute drinks.

He came over to Regina and she pushed the twenty at him "I was told to give this to the hottie bartender."

He laughed "Her date never showed up?"

"No."

"That's a shame."

He leaned toward her and took her hand "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you. I waited for you though," she said boldly.

He smiled "Why do you think I'm running around like a loon."

She laughed "I figured as much."

"You could have left with your friend."

Regina shrugged "I like watching you work."

"I like watching you sit at my bar. You're gorgeous." He kissed her hand again "Time to finish." She downed her drink and watched as he walked away again. She went to the restroom, fixed her hair and re-applied her lipstick. Once she was satisfied; she went back out to the bar. Robin and Jefferson were running around and she still hadn't paid her tab yet.

She took out her debit card and put it down on the bar but Jefferson came over and shook his head at her "Put that away," he said.

"But I haven't paid my tab."

"Robin paid it."

"What?"

"He likes you."

"Oh' my God; that's nice of him but he worked so hard tonight for that money."

"Don't worry he made plenty tonight. Plus, I'm giving him extra for coming in early."

"Well, that's very nice."

Jefferson was straightening up and leaned toward her "I can vouch for Robin. He's a great guy. My daughter goes to the club where he works." Regina smiled at him and he turned the television off and then headed back toward the kitchen. It looked as if everyone was gone and she heard Robin yell that he would gladly lock the door so that no one else would come in. She smiled and watched as he locked the door and then began placing the chairs on top of the tables. He went behind the bar and Jefferson came out and was handing him money out of the register. Regina was feeling nervous. She was certainly surprised that she'd stayed here all night and that she was letting him drive her home but there was something about him that she liked – really liked.

She heard Robin say "Thanks for the help cleaning up," and Jefferson slapped him on the back. Robin walked toward her and she stood "Milady, we're leaving," he said as he held out his hand. She took it and Jefferson walked them out and locked the door behind them. Robin pointed and unlocked his car "It's the blue RDX," he said. He opened the passenger door for her and she slid in. He got in and put the key in the ignition but didn't start the car.

Regina turned toward him "Thank you for paying my tab. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to and you're welcome. While I have courage and before I drive you home I wanted to ask if you would have lunch with me tomorrow at Granny's."

Regina smiled "I would like that."

"Oh' good," he said.

She laughed "Did you think I'd say no?"

"Well, you sat at the bar all night and waited for me so I was hopeful."

She smiled "I had a nice time tonight and Emma was right – I needed it."

"I'm glad and if you keep sitting at my bar when I'm working I might ask for more hours."

She laughed "I live on Mifflin Street."

"Yes, I suppose I should get you home milady. We better be on our way." Robin started the car and headed across town. They talked the whole way and when he reached for her hand – she took it. She couldn't help but shutter as he expertly moved his fingers over hers as he drove. He pulled onto her street "Which house is it?"

"The big white one on the right side of the road."

Robin slowed down and put the car in park in front of her house "Regina, that's not a house – that's a mansion."

"My parents left it to me."

"You live alone?"

"Yes," she noticed he was making a face "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just . . . it's a big house."

"I have a security system and I don't mind being by myself."

"It's beautiful."

"Maybe, one night since you like to cook you could come over and I could give you the grand tour."

He turned toward her "I would love that."

"So, Granny's for lunch . . . what time?"

"Is two okay? Maybe, we could go for a walk after?"

"That sounds good," she said. It was quiet. Regina knew it was time to go inside but she wasn't sure what to do next. He was still holding her hand and she looked down at their laced fingers. He pulled her hand to his lips and her eyes followed.

"I'm very glad to have met you," he whispered.

"You can thank Emma for that," she replied.

"I'll buy her a Corona next time she's in."

Regina cleared her throat "I should go. It's very late."

"May I walk you to your door?"

'No, thank you but you may kiss me goodnight if you want?"

"Thank God, because I wasn't sure what to do," he admitted. She laughed as he leaned in and coasted his mouth over hers. Robin reached up and ran his fingers through her hair and she moaned. She scooted closer to him and he opened up his mouth. He tasted the alcohol on her breath but he didn't care. Regina slowly moved her tongue in between his lips and he groaned. Their mouths danced with one another and finally she pulled back "I know you should go inside."

"I really should," she said breathlessly. "I'll see you at the diner."

She went to open the door and Robin pulled her back toward him "One more," he begged as he took her mouth for another kiss.

She laughed "Robin, I really should go," she said as she playfully shoved him away.

"I know. I'm sorry. Goodnight," he said as he reached over and opened the door for her. She couldn't help herself she turned back one more time and then took one more kiss from him and then got out of the car. Regina walked up the path and then turned around and waved at him. Once inside she turned off the alarm and then shut the door. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a good time. She went upstairs, washed her face and changed her clothes. She tried to go to sleep but she tossed and turned for quite a while. Tink was right about one thing – Robin was hot and he definitely filled out his shirt nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES: I think bartender Robin – is so hot. It gets better . . .**

 **CHAPTER 2**

For two weeks they snuck in quick lunch dates and stolen kisses. She got butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him and at times he felt like he couldn't form proper sentences because he would become lost in her eyes. One night she wanted to see him so bad that she sat at the counter at Granny's for two hours until the older woman finally let him take a break. He washed up as best as he could in the bathroom and then they made out in his car for twenty minutes. She didn't care that he smelled like burgers and fries – she wanted to see him. He made her feel like a reckless teenager and she made him feel sick to his stomach – in a good way. That wasn't all – he showed up at her store with a dozen roses one afternoon. The women all swooned as Regina pulled him to the back room and kissed him senseless for ten minutes. He sent her a text every night before she went to bed and every morning he'd send her one as well. Tink had said that they were definitely into one another and Regina was beginning to believe that her friend was right. She and Robin - were a thing. Even if they didn't admit it yet – something was happening between them. Whenever they were near one another, they were touching, hugging or kissing and she was perfectly fine with that. He'd asked Granny for Friday night off so he could cook Regina dinner at her house for the first time. They were shorthanded so he offered to work the morning shift instead and Granny was fine with that. He knew he would need sleep so he went to bed very early Thursday night and woke up at 6am in order to start work at 6:30. He worked at the diner until 3PM and then went to the supermarket to get everything he'd need for dinner. He wanted to impress her so he was making stuffed mushrooms to start and for the main course; chicken Marsala with angel hair pasta and a Caesar salad. He would do something easy for desert – chocolate covered strawberries. He told Regina he would be there by 4 but it was already 4:15 and it was snowing steadily as he pulled up in front of her house. They'd had a lot of snow so far this month and February was right around the corner. He hoped it wouldn't be as harsh and cold. She came out to meet him wearing jeans, a red top and a black cardigan to shield her from the wind. Her snow boots weren't tied all the way and the first thing he thought of was how cute she looked dressed like that. She took one look at all the bags and exclaimed "Are you cooking for an army!"

He laughed "Well, you need lunch for the next few days." She kissed him quickly and then they went inside with the bags.

Robin took one look at the foyer and said "Holy Shit this is beautiful." She laughed and he followed her to the kitchen. When he stepped inside his mouth hit the floor "Oh' my God . . . this is huge! I'm going to love cooking in here."

She laughed and began unpacking the bags "What are you making?"

"Do you like stuffed mushrooms?"

"Yes, very much so actually," she replied.

"Good. We'll start with that and for the main course I'm doing Chicken Marsala with Angel Hair Pasta and a Caesar Salad."

"Wow that sounds amazing."

"It will be," he said sending a wink in her direction "Can you get me a cookie sheet I'm going to do the mushrooms real quick first." Regina got him the sheet and then pulled a stool up to the kitchen island to watch him. He pre-heated the oven and then began stuffing the mushrooms with crab meat and breadcrumbs. While the oven heated he started boiling water for the angel hair "Do you want to assemble the salad," he asked. She got all the ingredients together for the salad and prepared it while he finished the mushrooms and then put them in the oven. Then, she set the table in the dining room and got two glasses down from the cabinet.

She sat back down and watched as he prepared the chicken "Did you work this morning?"

"Yes, the 7-3 shift but I went to bed really early last night."

"You look well rested," she said.

"You look beautiful as always," he replied.

"Thank you." They chatted about work and Regina asked Robin to open the wine for her. A few minutes later the mushrooms were done and cooling as Robin started the chicken. The pasta water began boiling and he tossed the Angel Hair in the pot to cook. She snuck two mushrooms while he was cooking. He caught her but didn't care – he just wanted her to enjoy. She walked behind him at one point and wrapped her arms around his waist "You didn't kiss me hello properly," she whispered.

"Oh' my goodness what the hell is wrong with me? I think you need to give me a talking to." She laughed as he turned around and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her roughly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved over her ass and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away slowly and ran his fingers through her hair "Was that a proper kiss?"

She hugged him and placed her head against his chest "Yes." Regina turned on the radio while they finished working. When the pasta was done Robin told her what to do with it and then she brought that and the salad out to the table with the wine and the two glasses. Shortly after the chicken was finished and Robin put it on a platter and then brought that out also – along with the mushrooms to the dining room; she was sitting down and he plated the food and set it in front of her "Thank you," she said.

He sat across from her "This is one of my favorite meals to cook. I wanted this to be special."

"That's lovely and it's delicious," she replied as she took a bite of chicken.

"Thank you."

"When is Roland coming again? Next weekend," she asked.

"Actually, yes and thank you for reminding me. There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'd like for you to meet him. I thought maybe on Sunday morning you could meet us at Granny's for breakfast." He noticed her face fell slightly and he cleared his throat "Unless, you don't want to? If you're not ready," he said.

"No, Robin I'm sorry I guess I'm just surprised that you want him to meet me already."

He put down his fork "Regina, I like you."

"I know and I like you . . . a lot. I guess I was just taken aback. I thought maybe you'd wait a month or two."

"I already told his mother about you."

"Oh' . . . wow."

"I like you," he said again as he picked up his fork and started eating.

She smiled and could feel her face flushing "What did your ex say when you told her about me?"

"She started asking questions but I didn't tell her anything major. Regina you sure you're alright with this? I can wait another two weeks if you'd like."

"No, Robin it's fine. I guess I'm just nervous. I hope Roland will like me."

He poured them another glass of wine "I'm sure he will. Try not to worry. He's an easy going kid."

He reached across the table and took her hand "I'm excited," she said.

"Good. I hoped you would be," he kissed the top of her hand and stood from the table.

"No, Robin you cooked. I'm going to clean."

"I'll help you pack everything up." They went into the kitchen and began cleaning and packing up the leftovers. Robin melted the chocolate and prepared the strawberries. He put them in the freezer and then washed the dishes.

Regina glanced out the window and gasped "Robin, it's coming down like you wouldn't believe," she said.

He stood next to her and looked outside "Shit." He turned up the radio and they waited for the forecast and the traffic as they finished up. A few minutes later; they were leaning against the counter and that's when the weather came on. Regina glanced over at Robin as the newscaster informed everyone that they were in a state of emergency and to stay off the roads. Apparently, they were getting about eight inches of snow before it ended late tomorrow morning "I hate to say this but I better get going."

"Robin, didn't you hear what they said? You can't go out there. It's too dangerous."

"Regina, I have a good car."

"I don't care. Don't leave. It's too bad out there. Please, just stay here."

"You want me to spend the night? This is the first time I've been to your house," he said seriously.

"What other option is there? I don't want you to get into an accident. You live across town," she replied.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Seriously . . . do you know how many bedrooms there are in this house?"

"How many," he asked.

"Five."

He smiled "Okay, you have a point but if we are being completely honest . . . I don't think I can resist sneaking into your room in the middle of the night."

She laughed and shoved him "Robin, are you joking?"

"Partially, I can't deny that I would love to lay down with you and wake up with you in the morning."

"I don't know if I'll be able to deny you," she admitted.

He kissed her quickly "Stop flirting with me."

She laughed and took his hand "C'mon let's go watch a movie in the family room," she said as she grabbed their glasses and the bottle of wine.

They plopped down and Robin watched as Regina grabbed a few throw pillows and a blanket "Once the movie is over we can have the berries. The chocolate needs time to set." She turned on Netflix and started scrolling. She lay down and Robin pulled her feet into his lap "Wait! I still haven't seen 'Catching Fire' do you mind if we watch that?"

"Sure, I love it." She started the movie and Robin became engrossed in it right away. That gave her a chance to think about what they'd discussed earlier. He wanted her to meet Roland, he'd told his ex about her and now he was spending the night. Would she really let him sleep in her bed? Or, should she make him sleep in one of the other bedrooms? She glanced over at him and he was really into the movie but now he was massaging her feet. She bit her lip and closed her eyes – it felt wonderful. She glanced back at the television and tried to concentrate on the movie. A few minutes later she pulled her feet away from his lap and he grabbed one of the pillows and put it on his legs "Come here," he said softly. She turned around and placed her head on his lap and he covered her with the blanket. He wrapped his arm around her and they lay like that for the rest of the movie. Occasionally, his fingers drifted through her hair and she caught herself sighing several times as he gently massaged her scalp. It felt glorious.

When the movie ended Robin excused himself to the restroom and Regina grabbed her phone – she had a text message from Emma that read: "I'm at the station. I hope you're home safe. This storm is no joke."

She replied with "Yes, I'm at home. Robin is actually here. He cooked us dinner."

Emma text back "Is he staying there?"

Regina rolled her eyes "Yes, and it's not what you think. It's too dangerous for him to leave. I have to go. Be safe."

Emma replied back with "Woot! Woot! TTYL! I want details!" Regina tossed her phone back on the table and Robin came out of the bathroom and headed toward the kitchen. It was obvious that he was going to check on the strawberries. She sat at the island while he pulled the pan out of the freezer and placed it on the counter. He touched one and nodded "They're done. Do you want?"

"Yes, of course." He took four berries and put them on a plate and then placed the rest back into the fridge.

Regina went to grab one but he playfully slapped her hand away "No, let me," he said softly. He lifted the fruit to her lips and she took a bite. She closed her eyes and moaned "It's good right?"

"Yes, very." He ate the rest of her berry and then she took his hand "Let's go back to the couch." They sat down and talked about movies, music, books and jobs they'd had. They talked about work and their friends and at one point Robin went back to the kitchen to get two more berries. She surmised that it was because every time he would feed her a bite he would then kiss her lips. Every time he did it her face flushed and he kept telling her how adorable she looked when she blushed.

A little while later he took a sip of his wine and said "Do you want to change and then we could watch another movie?"

"Sure, but Robin what are you going to sleep in? That can't be comfortable."

"Don't worry about me," he said as he kissed her quickly. "Actually, I thought I would head outside and shovel your walkway and then clean off my car. It will be much easier on me in the morning."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to. So, go change your clothes and I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed her quickly and then started putting his coat and boots on. Regina watched him go outside and then headed up to change her clothes. She opted for something safe; gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. She washed her face and then decided to make hot chocolate. It would probably warm him up nicely. She glanced outside a few minutes later and it looked like he was almost done cleaning off his car. He started coming in from the road and that's when he fell. Regina ran to the front door and screamed his name but he waved and stood up rather quickly. He was halfway up the walkway when he said "I'm alright. I'm just clumsy sometimes."

She helped him inside and closed the door "Oh' Robin you're soaked."

"I don't want to get your floor a mess."

She rolled her eyes "I don't give a shit about the floor are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, love. I'm okay. My ego may be bruised a bit but I'm not hurt."

He pulled his boots and jacket off and she told him to put them on the floor "Robin, you need to get those clothes off before you catch a cold."

"Um . . ."

"This is no time to be bashful. I'll go get you a few blankets. Strip down and then I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

"Um . . ."

"Robin . . ."

"Alright," he said softly. Regina ran upstairs to get a few blankets. He began stripping off his clothes and tossing them on the floor. When he took off his jeans he realized his boxers and undershirt were wet also "Shit."

She came back downstairs carrying two blankets and that's when he realized he was shivering "Are those wet," she asked motioning toward his boxers. He nodded and she cleared her throat "Go to the bathroom. There's a towel behind the door. Dry off and then I'll bring you one of the blankets so you can wrap yourself in it." He noticed that she hadn't looked at him – she was all business. He carefully walked to the downstairs bathroom and once inside he stripped off his boxers and dried off completely with the towel. He wrapped it around his waist and opened the door "Regina," he yelled.

"Be right there," she said yelling from the family room. He watched her face as she turned the corner carrying a blanket and finally she looked up at him. He gripped the towel that was around his waist and he watched as her lips parted "You must be freezing," she said softly. He handed her his boxers and she dropped the blanket on the floor, "I made hot chocolate."

He smiled "Do you have marshmallows?"

She smiled "Of course I do. You should wrap yourself up and get warm."

"Regina, don't be embarrassed for looking at me – I like it." She couldn't help it. She looked at him again and he took a step toward her "Do you like what you see?"

"Crap . . . Robin stop flirting with me and cover up," she said as she practically ran to the kitchen. She took her time and filled up their mugs with hot chocolate and grabbed the bag of marshmallows. She put them all on a tray but decided to take an extra five minutes to compose herself. God, he was gorgeous.

She tried not to look but when she had turned the corner and saw him – she knew her mouth fell open. His body was just – God. She heard him yell from the family room that it was safe to enter and that he was covered up. She laughed and then picked up the tray. He was on the couch under both blankets "I brought the whole bag of marshmallows," she said.

"I don't deserve those after I teased you," he replied.

"You might be right but I'll find a way to have my revenge." She placed the tray down on the coffee table and handed him a mug "You're clothes should be dry in about an hour."

"No hurry," he teased."

She sat down next to him and crossed her legs "Thank you for shoveling and I'm sorry you fell."

"Thank you for the hot chocolate and don't worry; I'm fine." Regina could feel the tension in the air. She didn't know what to do about it. She placed her mug on the table and Robin did the same. He left the blanket that was sprawled over his lap but he took the other one off that was covering his chest "Sorry, it's too hot." Her eyes deceived her again and she couldn't help but look at him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to do more than touch him but she knew she shouldn't. Robin took her hand and pulled her closer to him "Don't be embarrassed. If you want to look at me – just look." He placed her hand over his heart "If you want to touch me – I don't mind." She glanced up into his eyes and she could tell he was serious. So, she did what he told her to. She ran her finger from his chest up and over his shoulder and down his arm. She touched his belly and he leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. She couldn't reach the other side of his body so she sat up on her knees and leaned over him. She heard his breath catch "Jesus . . ."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't stop. I'm enjoying this," he admitted. Regina licked her lips and continued running her fingers over his chest. She had never done something like this before and it was somewhat erotic. She continued touching and caressing his arms, down and over his chest and back up again. Eventually her fingers glided over his face and up into his hair "God, that feels good," he whispered. He finally opened his eyes and stared into her face "We've only been together for two weeks so it wouldn't be proper but one day I'm hoping you'll let me make love to you," he whispered. "I won't deny I want you."

She smiled "I know. I . . . feel the same way."

He cupped the side of her face with his hand "You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon."

"Robin . . ."

"I'm serious."

"Thank you. I should check on your clothes."

"I wish I had gone home."

She sat back "Why? What's wrong?"

"Being around you like this is very difficult."

"If it makes you feel better I'll lock my bedroom door and I'll make you sleep down here," she teased.

"No, Regina . . . that's not what I mean. Something is happening between us. Do you feel it?"

She sat back and let out a breath "Yes, I was talking to Tink about it the other day."

"Oh' what did she say?"

"She says that we're into each other. That's the way she put it."

"Yes, I understand."

"Is that a bad thing," she asked.

"No, not at all," he replied. "It's overwhelming. I think about you all the time. I wonder if you're alright if you're happy. That's why I text you every night and every morning. Does that annoy you?"

"No, on the contrary; I love that you think of me when you wake up and before you go to sleep."

"I'm glad we talked about this. It was bothering me."

"Me too," she replied. She kissed him quickly and stood from the sofa "I'm going to check your clothes and then I think I'll get ready for bed."

"Of course," he said. Robin ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath "Shit." He was tired. But he had a feeling it was going to take him a long time to fall asleep especially if he was going to be on the sofa. He thought about asking Regina if he could sleep in one of the other bedrooms. She came back in carrying his boxers and his white t-shirt "Let me guess the rest isn't dry yet?"

"No, but they will be by the morning."

"Do you think I could sleep in one of the bedrooms? I don't think I'll be comfortable on the sofa – no offense."

For a second he thought he saw her face fall "Yes, I'll set you up. Why don't you change down here and I'll go up. Just come find me when you're ready." He nodded and she headed up to her Master Suite. She was torn. After their encounter on the couch she was sure he wouldn't want to sleep in her room – it was much too tempting but part of her was looking forward to it. She was frustrated but she didn't want to say anything to him because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She brushed her teeth and closed the shades. Then, she pulled down the blankets and started tossing the throw pillows on the floor "What the fuck do I do," she said out loud.

"What do you want to do?" She jumped and when she looked up Robin was standing in the doorway.

"Jesus, I was just talking to myself."

"I heard," he teased. "What's wrong Regina?"

"It's silly."

"I don't care. Tell me."

She placed a hand on her hip "I thought you wanted to sleep in here with me but after what happened before I don't really blame you for wanting to stay in another room."

He smiled and sauntered over to the bed "Which side do you sleep on?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Which side of the bed do you usually sleep on?"

"Actually I sleep in the middle."

"Alright . . ." He got in bed on the side closest to the door and snuggled under the covers "C'mon," he said. She turned off the light and slowly got in bed "Regina, come over here. I want to hold you." She scooted over to him and he opened his arms. She laid her head on his chest and his arm came around her. He pulled the blanket up and she closed her eyes – bliss "Does this feel okay."

"Yes, absolutely," she whispered.

"Good. Now, I'm actually tired. So, I'm going to fall asleep soon I think."

"Goodnight Robin."

"I'll cook you breakfast," he said.

"That sounds lovely," she replied. They fell asleep quickly and Regina couldn't remember the last time she drifted off so easily and in the arms of a man.

When Robin woke up it was dark and he forgot where he was. Regina was snuggled against his chest and he could feel one of her legs wrapped around his. He needed to move but he hated to wake her. The alarm clock on her nightstand read 6:30. It was early but they'd gone to bed at a reasonable hour and he'd had plenty of sleep the night before. He carefully untangled her arms from his chest and she moaned and rolled over. He quietly made his way to the bathroom and when he emerged a few minutes later Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, I'm used to waking up early. Are you alright?"

"Yes, do you want to lay back down?"

"Yes, I just need a minute." She watched as he got back into bed and then she went into the bathroom. She was still very tired and hoped she could drift back to sleep. When she came back out to the bedroom she decided to peek outside. It was still snowing "Whoa," she whispered.

"Is it still coming down?"

"Yes, I'll set my alarm for 8:30 and then I'll get up and call Tink. I'm not going to make her go in today. I'll go check on the store and maybe open for a few hours but that's it."

"I'm at 'The Rabbit Hole' tonight," Robin said.

"Oh' maybe if the weather clears I'll go for a drink."

"You like distracting me don't you?"

She laughed "Actually, I was thinking of asking Emma and Tink if they want to go. We haven't had a girl's night in quite a while."

"Women do crazy things when they drink."

"Oh' like what . . ."

"Let's just say I've been hit on many times . . . I have a system on how to deal with inebriated ladies."

"Oh' my . . ."

"Yes, but I'm used to it." She snuggled closer to him and he ran his finger down her arm "This was nice."

"I could get used to this," she admitted.

"I'm glad." The last thing Regina remembered was Robin holding her hand while she fell back to sleep. She didn't think she was asleep that long when she heard her alarm going off and it was time to get up. She could have stayed in bed for at least another hour or two. He went downstairs to get his clothes and she showered and changed. She called Tink and then invited her out and she said she would spread the word. It appeared there would be a bunch of them going out tonight as long as the weather cleared. When she went downstairs Robin was cooking bacon and eggs. He was wearing his jeans and the white t-shirt that was clinging to his chest. He didn't notice her and she just stood in the doorway and basked. She licked her lips and the first thing she thought of was that he looked – yummy. He was so damn attractive in a rugged sort of way and she liked it.

He glanced up "I hope you don't mind but I thought I would start cooking breakfast."

"We can eat in here," she suggested.

"Sounds good," he said. They ate at the kitchen island and he was staring at her as she scooped eggs into her mouth "Thank you for a lovely evening."

She smiled "Thank you for cooking dinner and breakfast." They both laughed and she began rinsing the dishes.

He walked over and stood behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist "I should go. I'm going to stop at Granny's to see if she needs help with shoveling or taking snow off the roof."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, then I'll go home because my apartment needs attention and I have laundry to do. I'll probably take a nap before my shift tonight. Are you really stopping by?"

"I mentioned it to Tink and she said she would spread the word. Would that be okay?"

"What do you think," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

She laughed "You better go then because if you keep doing that I'm going to drag you back upstairs."

He turned off the water and then spun her around; he crashed his mouth on hers and she moaned as he picked her up into his arms "Robin . . ."

He placed her down on the counter "I just need a minute," he whispered against the side of her face as he kissed her neck again and then moved his mouth over hers. They kissed until they couldn't breathe and then finally he hugged her close and then kissed her cheek "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, I believe you will," she said softly. "I'll walk you out." He helped her down from the counter and then she walked him to the door. He put on his coat and then kissed her again "Be careful," she said. He nodded and then walked outside. She watched as he started his car; cleaned it off and then a few minutes later drove off. The roads seemed okay and she was confident things would clear up by tonight. She was glad because she deserved a night out with her friends and it didn't hurt that she'd be seeing Robin as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: I have a thing for "ladies nights" I'd pay money to see the women of Storybrooke out and about. I think it would be hilarious. That's probably why I always write it . . . I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Regina was grateful that Emma offered to drive to "The Rabbit Hole" she wasn't sure how she'd get home but she didn't care. She hadn't had a night out with the girls in ages and it was long overdue. She wore her favorite red dress for the occasion and when Emma picked her up she immediately started asking questions about Robin "Did you guys sleep together last night?"

"Emma . . . no and stop asking me a million questions."

"I'm sorry but it's obvious you really like him because here we are going back to the bar again."

"That's not the only reason we're going to the bar; I want to spend time with my friends."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"It is not! When is the last time we all hung out and drank?"

"I will admit it's been a while but still your new boyfriend is bartending tonight . . ."

"First of all he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh' that's bullshit too."

"It's not - we haven't made anything official."

"Well, maybe you should. You know what . . . don't worry I'll talk to Robin."

"Emma Swan you will do nothing of the sort."

She laughed "I love when you get all regal it's hilarious. Seriously, though the two of you are so good together. You should make it official."

"It's only been two weeks."

"That doesn't matter and you know it," Emma replied. They pulled into the parking lot and noticed the group of ladies waiting for them "The more the merrier."

"Tink wasn't kidding; Ashley is even here!"

"We haven't seen her in forever." They got out of the car and everyone hugged and kissed; Emma, Regina, Tink, Mary, Ruby and Ashley all headed inside "I'll grab us a table." Everyone followed Emma to the other side of the bar and Regina didn't even look for Robin. She didn't want to be obvious. When they all sat down Jefferson came over smiling and chatting with all of them and promised he'd be back in a few minutes with water for all of them. He informed them that he was helping Robin behind the bar and to please ask if they needed anything.

It was pretty busy "I'll go up and get the first round. Is everyone okay with Corona?" They all nodded and Emma was up and pushing her way to the front of the bar rather quickly. She was chatting with Robin.

Mary leaned over to Ashley and said "That hottie behind the bar is my neighbor and I didn't know he worked here."

"Who is he," Ashley asked. "He looks familiar and cute." Tink and Ruby exchanged looks and glanced over at Regina; they both knew Robin was off limits. Ruby works with Robin at the diner and was constantly teasing them and Tink of course already knew what was going on between them.

Regina cleared her throat and before she could stop herself she said "He's mine actually."

They all looked at her stunned "What do you mean," Mary asked.

"She's right. Robin and Regina have been seeing each other for about two weeks," Ruby said.

"Oh' my God . . . Regina he's hot," Ashley exclaimed.

"Aren't you two married," Regina said.

They laughed "We're married not blind," Mary replied as she sent a wink toward her friend.

"Seriously, they are too cute. Wait until you see them," Tink teased.

"He's working and very busy. He doesn't need me distracting him," Regina said.

"We're happy for you. It's about time," Mary said. "I've actually watched Roland a few times for Robin. He's a cute kid." Regina glanced around at her friends. She felt close to all these women. Mostly, because they all grew up in the same town and they'd been friends forever but she was closest to Emma and she didn't feel like sharing everything with them just yet. Ruby and Ashley were a few years younger and so was Tink but Mary was the same age and already married and settled down with her husband David who is the Sheriff. Sometimes, Regina wondered what it would be like to get married, have a family and hire someone to work more hours so she didn't have to. But other times, she liked her freedom.

Emma came back over "What did I miss?"

"Mary and Ashley were out of the loop. They didn't know about our hottie bartender and Regina," Ruby said.

"We're not talking about Jefferson," Mary added.

Emma came around and hugged Regina "Okay guys, don't tease her."

"I can take it don't you worry. Plus, he is hot and he's mine so stop looking," she said seriously. They all laughed and a few minutes later Jefferson came over with their Corona's. He was gone in a flash and Emma challenged Ruby to a game of pool. Tink and Ashley went over to watch but Regina wanted to catch up with Mary so they stayed at the table and chatted. She finally let herself glance over at the bar and she noticed Robin was busting his ass as usual. She noticed that he was always cleaning and that was probably how he and Jefferson were able to get out so fast at night after closing. He must have sensed her eyes on him because he finally glanced up and noticed her. He smiled and she shook her head and laughed.

Mary shoved her "He's very handsome. Tink's right he's been glancing over here every second he can."

Regina cleared her throat "It's intense."

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve this after everything that happened." She placed her arm around Regina and she leaned her head against Mary's shoulder.

After a moment they both downed their beers "I haven't thought about Daniel much lately. I mean even before I started seeing Robin. I guess time does heal but part of me will always have a hole in my heart."

"That's normal Regina. You loved him and he was taken from you."

"Sometimes it still feels like yesterday . . . the accident."

"I know it was awful but Daniel would want you to find love again."

"You're right. I know you are. Let's change the subject. Did you like the necklace David got you for Christmas?"

"Of course; it's beautiful don't you think?"

Regina reached over and touched it "I told him it would look amazing on you." A few minutes later they noticed Tink and Ashley going over to the bar. They must have been ordering another round and Tink was introducing Ashley to Robin. They shook hands and he was saying something to her and then nodding toward their table "Shit, God only knows what they're saying."

"I'm sure they'll tell us."

Sure enough the pair of them walked back over to the table and sat "Robin says he'll be over shortly with our drinks and he says you look beautiful as always," Ashley said smiling.

"Good grief," Regina whispered.

Ruby and Emma came back over as well "She kicked my ass."

"Killian is teaching me," Emma replied.

"I bet he is," Regina added. They all laughed and that's when Regina saw Robin walking toward their table with a giant tray of Corona's.

He put the tray down on the table "Hello lovely ladies. I'm so sorry I couldn't come say hello until now. I have your drinks; nacho's and cheese fries are on the house because well I have that kind of power around here." They all laughed as he set everything on the table "If you need anything else please let me know. Emma this Corona is on me and you know why," he said winking at her. Regina rolled her eyes as he came over; leaned down and kissed her in front of everyone. He caught her off guard completely and when he slowly pulled back he whispered "Hello milady," against her lips.

"Hi," she replied.

He stood up straight and shot her a smile that went straight to her gut "Please let me know if you need anything else ladies."

"Don't worry we will," Ashley yelled as he walked away.

They were all staring at Regina "Okay you idiots stop it!" They all laughed and then toasted to Robin – the new hottie bartender of 'The Rabbit Hole'.

Robin tried very hard not to watch her but he couldn't help it. One of the hardest things about being a bartender wasn't making drinks – it was the customers. For instance, he knew Emma and Tink were driving so they'd only had two beers each. Now, they were drinking soda. But, Mary, Regina, Ashley and Ruby each had 3 beers and now they were doing shots. He could tell Regina was loosening up; she was laughing and talking with her friends – she was adorable and beautiful. He cleaned as he went along in the hopes that he could get out somewhat early and he was thankful when the rowdy crowd he'd been taking care of all night left at midnight. They left him a very nice tip that he shared with Jefferson since he'd helped him most of the night. He knew those blokes only had one designated driver and he cursed them for getting in their vehicles and getting on the road. Jefferson wanted to call them cabs but they got nasty and then left – idiots. The time had gone by quickly and he was grateful for that. He looked over at his ladies again and they were all passing money around and Emma seemed to be organizing it. He placed their tab on the bar and she came over and placed a bunch of bills down "Are you heading out," he asked.

"Yes, but I have a question – what am I doing with Regina?"

He laughed "How drunk is she?"

"Not that bad; keep the change by the way," she said.

"Thank you. I'll be over in a few minutes and I'll talk to her."

"10-4," she said as she hit the bar and walked back over to the table. Tink, Mary, Ruby and Ashley waved to Robin and then headed out themselves. He watched as Regina chugged back a whole glass of water. She must have been trying to clear her head. He told Jefferson he'd be right back and then he headed over to their table "Look who it is," Emma said to Regina.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it over toward her "Hello, it's my hottie bartender," she said smiling.

He laughed "Hello beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"I feel really good actually. How are you?"

He took her hand "I'm fine. I'm here to ask if you'd like Emma to take you home now."

"What's my other option," she asked as she leaned in closer.

"You come home with me tonight."

"I'd take option two," Emma teased.

"Emma Swan who asked you," Regina replied.

"If you're too tired I understand," Robin said.

"That would mean that we would fall asleep together two nights in a row."

"Yes, that's true."

"I'll wait," she said.

"I'll stay with her until you close," Emma said.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Shut up and don't argue. I'll stay with her until you close." Robin nodded and then kissed Regina's forehead. He headed back over to the bar and he and Jefferson started wiping down tables and flipping chairs.

Regina downed Emma's water "I need to get sober," she said.

Emma laughed "You have forty minutes to get your head on straight."

"I shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"You were having fun. I'm proud of you Regina you're opening up your heart again."

"I don't want to talk about it. I already had a small heart to heart with Mary earlier."

"I'm happy for you." They chatted and Regina was finally feeling better after about thirty minutes. Before they knew it Jefferson was locking the door and he told Emma she could wait with Regina for Robin. She decided to stay since it appeared they were almost done anyways. Jefferson came over to check on them "Thanks for letting us wait."

"It's no problem. I take care of my regulars and Robin is a hard worker and a great guy so I don't mind."

"Thank you Jefferson," Regina added. He smiled and headed off to the kitchen to check on things in the back "I don't want to keep doing this though. I don't want to be a distraction," she said to Emma.

"I'm sure Robin would tell you. Plus, he only works here a few times a month."

"I know but it's still his job. I don't want to get in the way." A few minutes later; Robin came out of the back and Jefferson let them out. Regina hugged Emma and so did Robin "Be safe."

"I will. Have a good night."

Robin opened the passenger door for her and she slid in "Are you alright," he asked.

"Yes, thank you." He got in and headed toward town – to his apartment "I'm not going to brag but for one night I made decent money."

"That's good."

"Yeah, Jefferson wanted to know if I could work another night during the week in the future. I told him I had to think about it."

"He likes you and respects that you're a hard worker."

"I know but that would mean working a double shift maybe twice a week."

She took his hand "You should only take on what you think you can handle. But, during the week probably isn't as busy as Saturday nights," she said.

"You're right," he replied.

"I had fun tonight."

"Good, you deserve a night out with your friends."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Two nights in a row," she said softly.

"Is that alright?"

"I made my choice."

"I'm glad. I like spending time with you."

"You have a nickname . . . you are now known as the hottie bartender."

He laughed "I've been called worse."

She cleared her throat and shifted in the seat "I got territorial tonight," she admitted.

"How, so," he asked.

"Mary and Ashley didn't know about us and I might have gotten a little defensive and . . . said you were mine."

He pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off; he sat back and ran his fingers through his hair "Oh' I see. Well, now might be the perfect time to bring this up then."

"What?"

He turned toward her "I don't know how to say this without sounding like a dork."

"A dork," she said laughing.

He smirked "Yes," he admitted.

"Try me,' she whispered.

"Well, I don't want to see anyone but you and I'm hoping you wouldn't want to see anyone besides me. Does that make sense?"

"Robin, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, see I sound like a loon."

"Did you think of this all on your own tonight?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"What made you decide this?"

"This is going to sound corny but since I took this job I've come into contact with a lot of beautiful women. They've been drunk and thrown themselves at me and they've offered . . . things and of course I've turned them down. I never cared to look at anyone until the night I met you. I can't explain it. I just like being with you. Does that make sense?"

There were tears in her eyes and she bit her lip "I understand and yes I want to be with you too," she admitted. She practically jumped into his arms and whispered "Yes, the answer is yes."

He laughed "Thank God. C'mon let's go inside." He kissed her quickly and then got out and went around to the passenger side door. He took her hand and they went into his building. He lived on the third floor and once they were inside he hung their coats in the closet. He took off his shoes and she followed suit "So, this is my living room and the kitchen is over there. The first bedroom on the right is Roland's."

She peeked inside "It's a decent size."

"Yeah, he loves it. Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm okay. I drank so much water. Don't Mary and David live in the building next door?"

"Yes, Mary has actually watched Roland for me a few times." He dragged her to his bedroom and she sat on the bed as he went into the closet to find her a shirt to wear. It was a decent room. He had a queen sized bed so they wouldn't have as much space as they did in her bed but she didn't care. There was a dresser and a nightstand – it was basic but it was Robin.

He came out carrying a red shirt "I thought I would stick with the red theme," he teased.

She laughed "That makes sense."

"You can change in the bathroom."

She smiled "Or, I can change here and you can unzip me."

"Regina . . ."

"You let me look at you last night. So, I can return the favor."

"I don't know about this," he said.

"Unzip me please," she asked as she turned around. Robin pulled the zipper down and she turned back around to face him "Thank you. Robin, don't you want to see me?"

"That's a stupid question – hell yes." She didn't know where her courage came from. It could have been the three beers and the two shots she'd had or it could have simply been that she was happy and having fun for the first time in a long while. She let the dress fall to the floor and then stepped out of it. Robin's mouth opened and he bit his lip. He drew blood; he felt it. He cleared his throat and his eyes moved over her body. She was standing in red; matching bra and panties and he was praying that he wasn't drooling. There was definitely a red theme going on here and he loved it. He shook his head and handed her the shirt. She took it from him and put it over her head. He stripped his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans. He motioned to the bed and pulled down the covers. He took off his pants and tossed them to the floor. Then they got in and she scooted into his arms "Jesus, I almost blacked out Regina."

She laughed "Shut up."

"No, I'm dead serious. God, you're so sexy. I don't know how I haven't stripped you naked yet."

"You're a man of honor – that's why."

"You are right about that and I haven't been with anyone in a long time. I want our first time to be special. You are a vision."

"Thank you."

"I'm not going to lie. I'm exhausted."

"You worked hard tonight. Go to sleep Robin."

"I'll try but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to stop thinking about my sexy girlfriend who was just half naked in front of me."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're stunning."

"So are you," she replied. They fell asleep in each other's arms and Regina wondered how long they would be able to resist one another. These sleepovers would have to stop if they were going to take their time. But, it seemed neither one of them could resist falling asleep with one another. Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

They didn't see each other again until late Wednesday afternoon. He dropped by the store and informed her that he was free for dinner and he didn't have to work – did she want to hang out? She offered to cook for him and she told him to come over at six. He agreed and then headed back to the community center to lock up. Killian was there playing basketball with a few of the kids and he told them to get ready to leave when Robin came into the gym "What's up mate," Killian said.

"Not much. How are things here?"

"Good, the parents are on their way. A little late but I didn't mind staying."

"Thanks, that's nice of you."

"I like hanging with the kids. You know me. Hey, you want to go for a bite?"

"I'm sorry mate; I'm going to Regina's for dinner."

"Wow, you're spending a lot of time together."

Robin smiled "I like her."

"It's obvious. Well, when you're free we should grab a beer one night."

"I totally agree."

"Is Ro coming this weekend?"

"Yes, and she's meeting him."

"Really; that's interesting."

"I want him to meet her."

"Let me know how it goes and maybe we can go for a drink later on in the week?"

"Yes, let's do it. Maybe, grab David also?" They walked outside with the kids and watched as the parents pulled up. Robin spoke to a few of them and then before they knew it they were parting ways and he was on his way to have dinner with Regina. He was looking forward to it.

Regina loved everything about fajitas and she enjoyed making them too. But when she got home from work the first thing she did was make a batch of peanut butter brownies – they were her favorite. They were in the oven when Robin arrived. She was in the middle of cutting up veggies and that's when the doorbell rang. She yelled out "Be right there," and when she opened the door Robin quickly walked inside and within seconds she was in his arms and he was kissing her like crazy.

When she finally pulled back and looked at him he was smiling like an idiot. He wore jeans and a 'Star Wars' t-shirt that she knew Roland had picked out for him. He gave her a 'once over' as well and said "You're still in your work clothes."

She pulled him toward the kitchen "Yes, but I wanted to cut these veggies up and . . ."

"What's that smell?"

"Brownies," she replied.

"So, I get dinner and brownies. Wow, I'm lucky," he teased as he hugged her and ran his hands down to her backside.

"I missed you," she said.

"I bet I missed you more," he replied. He picked up the knife "Go change. I can cut up the vegetables."

"Robin, no I wanted to do this for you."

"I promise I will only cut up the veggies and that's it. Go change and get comfortable."

"Okay, I'll be fast," she said. She kissed him quickly and then darted upstairs. Robin finished cutting up the peppers and onions and then leaned against the counter and took out his phone. He skimmed through his Facebook page and noticed a 'friend request' from Emma. He accepted it and then found Regina and sent her one. Her phone was sitting on the counter and was now blinking. He was sure she'd notice it when she came back downstairs. He put his phone down and poured them each a glass of water and got two plates down from the cabinet. She came in a few minutes later wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt that clung to her body "Thank you," she said as she walked over to the counter and started the chicken.

He sat down at the island "You are very welcome. Now, I will sit here and do nothing." They chatted while she cooked and eventually he got up and put the plates and silverware on the island. They would eat in the kitchen tonight. She took the brownies out and Robin's mouth watered "Is that peanut butter I smell in those?"

"Yes, they are my favorite."

"I love peanut butter. Wow! Those smell delicious."

A few minutes later she was plating the fajitas and they began eating "I make lasagna too."

"That's one of Roland's favorites."

"Do you want me to make one for Sunday?"

"So, we'll meet you for breakfast and then you'll bring us dinner?"

"Only if you want me to," she said.

"Actually, he's off from school on Monday for Parent, Teacher Conferences and Marian is picking him up Monday afternoon - since I'm going to get him on Friday night. So, I think that would work."

"I don't want to overstep my bounds."

"Regina, what do I have to do to show you that I like you . . . a lot."

She smiled "I know."

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm working tomorrow night and Friday morning at Granny's. I'll be busy until Ro comes so I'm glad I get to spend time with you tonight."

"Me too," she said.

"How are things at the store?"

"It's about to get crazy actually because I have to start preparing for Valentine's Day already."

"I see . . ."

"I'm thinking of asking Ashley if she wants to help on Friday's and Saturdays, but I know she works at the library too."

"It's only a few weeks away," he said almost to himself. He stood and began clearing "I'll wash up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you cooked. It's only fair." He kissed her quickly and began to do the dishes. He was deep in thought. How could he forget about Valentine's Day? What would he do for Regina? What day was it on this year? Oh' it was on a Sunday – they would both be off. He'd have to ask Emma or Tink for advice on what to get her. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt her arms around his waist "Can I help you," he asked.

"I just checked my phone and realized that I had a friend request from someone."

He laughed "Was it a guy? I'll kick his ass."

She giggled and turned the water off "Why don't you not worry about this right now and come with me to the family room."

He let her lead him to the other room "Yes, whatever you say milady." She lay down on the sofa and pulled him on top of her "Your wish is my command," he whispered against her lips.

"I like the sound of that," she replied. Robin leaned down and kissed her and didn't stop until they were both gasping for air. She placed her hands on his back and bravely said "Take this off – I want to feel you against me." He stood and stripped his shirt off and she did the same.

He groaned as his eyes raked over her body "I don't know what I like more . . . the red or the black. Jesus you look good." He was back on top of her in seconds. He was kissing her neck and Regina moaned and closed her eyes "You make me feel like a horny teenager," he said.

She laughed "I'm right there with you," she admitted. She moved his lips back to her mouth and deepened their kisses. His hand cupped her breast and he couldn't help himself; he moved her bra aside and roughly pulled away from her mouth and sucked on her nipple "Yes, take it off," she begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Robin please - take it off." He reached around her back and unclipped her bra. He tossed it to the floor and couldn't help himself – he devoured her with his eyes. He licked his lips and let out a breath – she was breathtaking. He attacked her breasts with his mouth and she moaned as he flicked his tongue back and forth giving each breast equal attention. She cried out and began to move. She was already wet and she could tell he was hard "I'm losing my mind," she whispered. He kissed her again and their mouths coasted over each other's for several minutes. They lost track of time they were kissing so long. His hands were all over her. Regina was so turned on she blurted out "God, I want to come. I need to come."

He stopped kissing her and stared into her eyes "I can help with that. Do you want me to?" She nodded and he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs; he scooted next to her and moved her panties aside and gently touched her – she was soaking wet "Jesus Regina . . ."

"I told you," she said somewhat embarrassed. He slowly touched her and she was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes "Robin," she whispered. He knew she wouldn't last long. His fingers gently massaged her folds and finally at one point she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a heated kiss. He sped up and she groaned as he roughly pulled his mouth away from hers.

He bit his lip "I want to watch you. Come for me Regina. God, you're so beautiful. Come for me." She opened her eyes and he was smiling at her "I want to watch." His fingers pumped harder inside of her and he felt her body tighten. A few seconds later she was coming and she was telling him so. He kissed her hard as her juices ran down his hand. She was moaning and then finally he pulled his hand away from her.

Her head fell back and she closed her eyes "Wow, Thank you," she said breathlessly.

"You're welcome," he said clearing his throat. He kissed her again. Coasting his tongue against hers – he pulled back gently "I'll be right back," he said standing from the sofa. She watched as he walked to the bathroom. She quickly sat up and grabbed the throw that was on the back of the couch. She wrapped it around her body and was still catching her breath when he came back into the room. He sat down on the sofa next to her "Better?"

She smiled "Yes, but you . . ."

"No, Regina it's alright." He leaned over and kissed her "I wanted to take care of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not that kind of man."

"You're wonderful. Have I told you that lately?"

He ran a hand through his hair "Thank you. So, didn't you make me brownies?"

She laughed "Yes, I'll just go change. I'll be right back." She kissed him quickly and then picked up her clothes and headed upstairs. Robin let out a breath – he was going to need a cold shower when he got home.

Robin was right he'd been busy and she didn't hear from him again until he called her to let her know he was home from picking up Roland on Friday night. It was around eleven when her phone rang and she was putting laundry away, "Hello?"

"Hi, babe it's me."

"Babe?"

He laughed "You don't like it?"

"It's okay. I might be able to get used to it. I like the way it sounds with your accent. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Roland is asleep and I just wanted to hear your voice."

"How did it go?"

"Fine he was exhausted by the time we got home."

"What are your plans tomorrow?"

"We'll hang out at the center for a while so he can play with the other kids and then he wants to see Granny and Ruby so we'll have dinner at the diner."

"Sounds like fun."

"I told him about you," Robin said slowly.

"What did he say?"

"He asked if you're pretty and I told him yes - very."

She laughed "At least you prepared him."

"Marian was asking me a million questions I tried not to tell her too much."

"You sound tired."

"I am."

"Go to sleep. I'll see you Sunday."

"Alright. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Robin." She placed her phone on the nightstand and snuggled into the blankets. She was nervous about meeting Roland but she hoped everything would be alright. Robin seemed confident. She drifted off somewhat wishing she was falling asleep in Robin's arms.

Sunday morning she changed her outfit three times. She had finally decided on jeans with a simple black shirt and a scarf. She walked into Granny's at 10:05 and noticed them sitting in a booth in the back. Roland was coloring and drinking chocolate milk. Robin whispered something to Roland and he stood up on the seat "Hello, sorry I'm late," she said.

Robin kissed her cheek "It's alright. Roland this is my friend Regina."

"Hi, do you want to color with me?"

She smiled "Sure." She sat across from Roland and he handed her a crayon, "Thank you." Ruby came over and took their order; Pancakes for Roland, French Toast for Robin and an omelet for Regina.

Once Ruby left Robin addressed his son "Regina makes lasagna. She's going to bring it over for us tonight."

Roland smiled "It's my favorite. Are you bringing garlic bread too?"

She laughed "I think that can be arranged."

"What about chocolate cake," the boy asked.

"Ro I think Regina has enough to do."

"Well, I can make brownies at your house and you can help me," she said.

"I love helping. Mama always burns brownies when she makes them."

Robin couldn't help but laugh "Well, we'll make sure not to burn the brownies tonight." Roland chatted with Regina about his school and he wanted to know if she liked Lego's. He promised to show her his collection when she came over later that afternoon. Their food came a few minutes later and Robin helped Roland with his syrup.

He took a bite and said "Papa has never brought a lady to our house. Have you papa?"

Robin smiled "No, Roland I never have."

"Except for Miss Mary but she doesn't count. She babysits me sometimes. My Papa must like you," he said to Regina. "Plus, he thinks you're pretty."

"Okay, why don't we talk less and eat more," Robin suggested. Regina couldn't help but laugh at Roland he really was the spitting image of his father and very funny. Roland finished before them and asked to sit at the counter with Ruby. Robin told him not to move and explained that Ruby was working and that he shouldn't bother her. He ran off and they watched as he climbed onto a stood. Ruby was already giving him another coloring sheet. Robin took her hand "I think this is going well."

She smiled "Yes, he's quite a character. You've raised him well."

"I had help. He talks a lot but he makes me laugh."

"He's adorable."

"What time are you coming over?"

"Whenever you want," she replied. He kissed the top of her hand and laced her fingers with his. He leaned over the table and gave her a slow kiss.

She reciprocated and eventually he pulled back "Maybe, four? Did I tell you that I thoroughly enjoyed myself the other night?"

She smiled "Yes, so did I and thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Regina."

She could feel her face flushing "I . . ."

They were interrupted by Roland who was running back over to the booth "Papa can we go to the center now?"

"Yes, will you take this and give it to Ruby?" He handed Roland some money and he ran back over to the counter.

"Thank you for breakfast," she said.

"You are very welcome and I'm looking forward to your lasagna." They stood and Robin kissed her quickly on the mouth and they headed over to the front counter. Roland hugged Ruby and said he'd see her soon. Then, he reached for Regina's hand as they headed outside. She was touched that he wanted to hold her hand already. Once they were on the sidewalk Robin said "Regina has to go home Roland but you'll see her later."

"You're not coming with us?"

"No, I have things to do at home but I'll see you tonight and we can make those brownies."

Roland let go of her hand and took Robin's "Bye." Robin couldn't help himself he kissed Regina one more time quickly on the mouth and then they turned and headed down the sidewalk. The last thing she heard was Roland saying to his father "Papa you kissed her!" She laughed and shook her head – it was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

**LONG LIVE OUTLAWQUEEN! I will try to post one more chapter before I go to Florida next week. THIS is SHORT but SWEET. Thanks for the lovely comments.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Regina usually cleaned house on Sunday's. So, that's exactly what she did. She also stopped at the store on her way home from the diner for garlic bread makings and brownie mix. She'd do something easy with Roland tonight. After a few loads of laundry and some vacuuming she prepared the lasagna. Things had gone well at breakfast and she was looking forward to spending more time with Roland and of course his father. Things had escalated the other night between her and Robin and she couldn't help but think that physically she wanted more with him. He'd taken care of her needs and she wanted to do the same for him. She'd enjoyed it and it had been so long since a man touched her that way. She showered and changed around three and then packed up the lasagna. By three forty-five she was out the door and on her way to Robin's apartment. She pulled into the parking lot and text him that she was there. A few minutes later he came downstairs to help her bring everything up "Hello beautiful," he kissed her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"Enjoyable but much better now," he said as he kissed her again. She handed him the lasagna and they headed upstairs.

Roland was watching a movie "Hi, Regina."

"Hello Roland."

He stood up and went to investigate "Are we making brownies now?"

"Maybe, we should wait until after dinner," Robin suggested.

"This is ready," she said. "Is it too early to eat?"

"No, I don't think so. We didn't have lunch. Roland do you want to try Regina's lasagna now," he asked.

"Yes, please." Roland helped set the table with Robin and Regina began slicing the lasagna and plating it. Robin poured them glasses of water and then they sat and waited patiently as she served them "Wow that smells good."

"It shouldn't be too hot. You can try it," she told Roland.

Robin waited as his son took a bite and then he said "Yum, go ahead Papa. It's so good."

Regina laughed "Thank you." She served herself a slice and then grabbed the garlic bread also that she almost forgot about.

"Wow Papa Regina remembered the garlic bread."

"I almost forgot about it actually." Robin and Roland were moaning as they were eating "Okay, you two." They both giggled and everyone was too engrossed in the food to even have conversation. Roland finished his slice first "Thank you Regina it was good."

"You are so welcome. How was your day today?"

"I played with my friends and I saw Killian and finally got to meet Miss Emma. She's Killian's friend."

Regina smiled "I'll tell you a secret Miss Emma is my best friend."

"What! Papa you didn't tell me that. She's so nice. You should have invited everyone for lasagna Papa."

Robin laughed "One day we will do that I promise. But, tonight was special because I wanted it to just be us."

"Okay, may I be excused?"

"Yes, go ahead. Put your plate in the sink and your glass also," Robin said. Roland did what he was told and headed back over to the sofa to watch his movie.

Regina was finishing her piece "So, he met Emma today?"

"Yes, he's meeting a lot of new people this visit. He took her hand "Thank you for cooking us dinner."

"You can have the leftovers too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she said.

He ran his lips over her knuckles "I can't stop thinking about what happened between us the other night," he whispered.

"I know I think you said that earlier but I will admit that neither can I" she replied

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

"We are." He stood and kissed her forehead and then cleaned up the dishes. She went over to the couch and Roland patted the seat next to him. She sat down and finished watching the movie with him while Robin cleaned up the kitchen and did some things in the bedroom. When it was over Roland turned off the television and said he'd be right back.

Robin came out and sat next to her "He's probably getting his Lego's to show you."

She plopped down on the floor and sure enough Roland came running out with a few of his containers and dumped them out "Do you want to build with me," he asked. She nodded and they started playing. Robin eventually joined them and for about forty-five minutes they built a few creations and Regina even snapped a picture or two of the things they'd built "Regina take a picture of me and Papa." Roland scooted onto his father's lap and she got a really cute shot of them smiling together "Now Papa, me and Regina." He crawled over and sat next to her and they both smiled "I can take a picture of the two of you."

Robin smiled "That's okay Roland."

"Papa, don't be shy,"

Regina laughed as she handed Roland her phone "Do you know how to do it?"

"Yes," he said.

"Okay," she moved next to Robin and he put his arm around her. Roland counted and they both smiled. Roland handed the phone back to Regina and she showed Robin "Not bad for our first picture," she said.

"Regina now can we please make brownies?"

"I think that would be alright. Robin, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I'll leave you two to it then," he said. He sat on the sofa and watched his son with Regina. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

After another movie and brownies Robin gave Roland a bath. Then, it was time for a story. Regina sat on the floor as Robin read to his son. He ended up reading two stories and before the second one was over Roland was drifting off to sleep. She quietly headed out to the living room while Robin finished tucking his son in. She sat down on the sofa and glanced at her phone; she had a message from Emma "I met Roland today. He is too cute. I hope you have a nice time tonight. Let's get together soon. I miss my best friend."

Regina smiled and responded "I agree. Let's promise to meet this week for coffee one night." She browsed through the pictures that were on her phone – they came out great. She checked her Facebook and noticed that she was tagged in something. Robin had posted a few pictures of her and Roland making brownies and they were adorable. Normally, she'd scold someone for not showing her first but this she could deal with. She posted the few of them playing with the Lego's and tagged him.

He came out from the bedroom and plopped down next to her "He's already asleep."

"That's good."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was answering a text from Emma and I noticed you posted a few pictures."

"I hope you don't mind. They're beautiful," he said matter-of-factly as he moved a stray hair away from her face.

"Normally, I'd like to see them first but you're right – they came out nice."

"Seeing you with Roland tugged on my heart strings," he admitted.

"He's a good kid."

"Yes, he is."

She cleared her throat "I should go . . ."

"What? Babe, why it's still early," he said.

She smiled "It's just . . . Roland is in the next room."

"I can hold you; can't I?"

"Yes, I guess that would be alright." He pulled her next to him and they lay down on the couch. Robin put his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair "That feels nice. I love when you do that."

"I'll make a mental note," he teased. "Roland likes you. I can tell."

"I was surprised when he asked to a picture with me."

"He loves pictures. He has a bunch with Ruby and Granny. He's a character. I'm sure he'll go home and tell Marian all about this visit."

'Oh' boy. I hope he doesn't go on about my cooking. She'll feel bad."

Robin laughed "I'm sure that's the first thing he'll mention."

"Oh boy . . ."

"Babe, it's fine. Don't worry." He kissed her forehead then held her hand. They lay like that for quite a while and then Regina realized Robin was asleep. She really should go.

She stood up and stretched and before she knew it she was being tugged back down to the couch "Robin, you were sleeping."

"I don't want you to go."

He snuggled against her and she laughed "I know but I really should. I have to open the store and there's a few things I need to do first thing in the morning." He pulled her face toward his and kissed her. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside. His hands gripped her backside and she moaned as he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to his chest. She shook her head and then got up quickly from the couch "If I don't go now I won't want to leave at all and we can't do that," she said as she began putting her shoes on. Robin sat up and whined. He walked her to the door "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll call you tomorrow?" He nodded and she hugged him and then kissed him quickly. He watched as she walked down the stairs and then went over to the window to make sure she was okay. After tonight Robin knew for sure; he was falling for Regina Mills – and falling hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **NOTES: I was SO SICK when I wrote this. It was great inspiration but I felt horrible for days and I will never forget it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Lucky Regina has Robin to take care of her. Steven took care of me so I really can't complain but ugh it was so gross. I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S this is my last posting for a while. I'm going on vacation. XOXO**

Regina didn't get sick often. In fact, there were times growing up that she hadn't fallen ill in years. So, on Wednesday when she felt the start of a sore throat – she was worried. It was only two weeks until Valentine's Day and she couldn't afford to be sick. She needed to fight this off now. So, she took a break and went to the drug store to get cold medicine because she had a feeling that was what was coming on. Then, she went to the supermarket to buy soup, orange juice and tissues. By the time she got back to the store she was exhausted. She sat down in the back and had to think about who could work. There was her, Tink, Ashley on the days she didn't work at the library and she could ask Wendy to cover also. She mostly worked weekends but she was sure the young woman would want the extra money. The two girls she laid off after Christmas were attending college and she didn't think they'd help and she didn't feel right asking them. If she was desperate Mary had helped before when she was in a bind and she hated to ask but she might have to. Her throat was on fire. She was definitely getting sick. It was only two. She'd close an hour early and go home. She called Wendy and asked if she wanted hours for the next day and she was more than happy to work with Tink. Regina knew if she was going to fight this off she'd need to take the day off. She closed at four and went home with the intention of making soup and taking something for her throat but she never got the chance. She fell asleep around eight and never saw the two text messages from Robin.

She woke at nine and called Tink and told her that Wendy would work with her all day "You sound awful. No offense but you really should rest," her friend said.

"I will don't worry. If you need anything please call and make sure the two of you are being safe at all times. If you need another body – call Ashley."

"Regina don't worry. This isn't my first rodeo. I've got this," Tink said.

"Okay, I trust you. Just call me if you need anything."

"I will. I promise." Regina slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. She knew she needed to eat something. Even though it was nine o'clock in the morning she made a bowl of soup. She ate; then went upstairs to take a shower and change clothes. She climbed back into bed and grabbed her phone and noticed she'd missed two texts from Robin. She responded "I'm not going to work today. I'm sick. I don't want you to catch whatever this is so please don't come here. I miss you." She lay back in bed and within minutes she was sleeping again.

Regina was in bed for two days. Sneezing, coughing, and at times, crying because she was just exhausted. Emma had stopped by and checked on her and assured her things were fine at the store and that Mary was there and helping. She needed to go to the doctor but she was so tired. She'd been texting with Robin and he was worried about her but she insisted that he stay away. He had too many responsibilities and she didn't want him to get sick. Friday afternoon she took a shower, got dressed and drove herself to the doctor. She wanted to make sure the cough hadn't moved into her chest. They confirmed she was fine. That this was viral and eventually it would go away on its own but she needed to rest and stay in bed and that was something Regina was not used to doing. They sent a prescription for a nasal spray to the pharmacy for her but once she was home she realized she forgot to stop and get it. She took another shower and climbed back into bed. She glanced at her phone and had several texts from Robin; the first one read "I miss you. I hope you're okay. I know you don't want me to come over but I really wish you'd let me." The next message read "I stopped by the store today and everyone is doing well. I offered to help but . . . I don't know anything about jewelry or wrapping. LOL! The ladies miss you but want you to get better. Are you sure I can't stop by and see you?"

She hit reply "Call me when you can." She lay back against the pillows. She knew Robin was probably at work so she didn't expect him to call right away but a few minutes later; her phone rang "Hello."

"Hi, Babe; how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Are you working?"

"Actually, I managed to switch shifts and I worked this morning. I'm off until tomorrow night at "The Hole".

"The doctor's office sent a prescription for a nasal spray to the pharmacy and I forgot to stop and get it. I ran out of orange juice, tissues and cough drops but I didn't have the strength to go to the store."

"Done; I will get whatever you need Regina."

"I hate to put you in harm's way but everyone I know is working."

"You're my lady and I want to take care of you."

"Oh' Robin, that's so sweet but I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm strong. I'll be fine. I'll get what you need and I'll be over as soon as I can."

"I'll shut off the alarm and unlock the door when you get here. Send me a text."

"I will. See you soon." She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked awful. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair as best as she could and went downstairs. She sat on the sofa in the family room and called the store. She spoke with Tink for quite a while; she'd re-done the schedule and they were completely covered until Monday. They even decided since business was so good they would open on Sunday for a few hours. Ashley and Mary would work from noon until five and then hopefully if she was feeling better Regina would be back by Monday. She thanked Tink for all her hard work and then they hung up. A little while later there was a text from Robin telling her he had arrived. She unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. Regina opened the door and he was coming up the walkway. He was carrying several bags and closed the door behind him "Baby go sit down. I have soup from Granny's for you." He kissed her forehead and she didn't argue with him. She went back to the couch and placed the throw over her legs.

He came in a few minutes later carrying a bowl of soup, her spray and a box of tissues "Eat this and then use the spray. I'm going upstairs to disinfect your room."

"No! Robin, please I don't want you to catch this!"

He kneeled down in front of her "I told you to let me take care of you. The faster we get rid of the germs the better. Let me do this Regina. I want to."

"I'm not used to this," she admitted.

"I know and I get that but you have me now."

"My boyfriend," she said softly.

He smiled "Hell yes, I like the sound of that. I'll be down in a few minutes. Just rest," he said. He kissed her on the forehead again and then headed up to her room. She ate the rest of the soup and then used the nasal spray. She couldn't take another dose of cold medicine until it was time for bed. She picked up her phone and it read 6:30. She had a text from Emma asking her if she needed anything. She responded that Robin was there and she finally caved and was letting him take care of her. Emma said "It's about time. The poor guy has been worrying for days. Okay, let me know if you need anything tomorrow night while he's at work. I'll stop by." She placed her phone down and lay back on the couch. A few minutes later; Robin came downstairs "I changed the sheets and I cracked the window a bit. I'll close it before I tuck you in of course. You finished your soup. That's good." He took her bowl to the kitchen and she could hear water running. He came back in and sat next to her on the couch "Lay back against me," he whispered. She placed her head in his lap and he pulled the blanket over her. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed. She fell asleep in his arms. Robin let her lay there for an hour and a half and then she had a coughing fit. He got her a glass of water and then brought her cold medicine. She took it willingly and blew her nose about six times.

She cringed "This is so gross. I wish you didn't have to witness this so early in our relationship."

He laughed "I'm sure one day; not anytime soon you'll need to take care of me. C'mon let's go upstairs." He grabbed her tissues and they headed upstairs. He pulled the blankets down for her and closed the window. Regina got into bed and he pulled the covers over her "I'm going to stay in the next room."

"You are?"

"Yes, I told you I don't have to work until tomorrow night. So, I'll stay."

"I haven't been sick like this in a very long time."

"Sometimes, when you do too much and don't rest it catches up with you babe."

"I know. Thank you." He kissed her forehead and she snuggled under the covers. Robin left the door halfway open, then went to the room next to her to try and sleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night coughing and sneezing. She went into the bathroom and then finally when her fit was over she headed back out to her bedroom and Robin was standing in the doorway in his boxers "Jesus, you scared me," she said.

"Sorry, I heard you sneezing. Do you want another dose of medicine?"

"Yes, please." She crawled back into bed and Robin went downstairs. God, she hated this. For her it was complete and utter torture. She hated not being at her store and feeling so . . . weak. Regina slid under the covers and used her nasal spray. Robin came up with a dose of her medicine and a glass of water. She took the water first and then downed the liquid medication "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright. Are you feeling better?"

"Believe it or not . . . yes. I think the spray is working and all this yuck is coming out."

He laughed "Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"No, Robin I'm alright now."

He sat on the bed and she couldn't help but stare at him "I miss your mouth," he said

She smiled and he took her hand "It's not fair that you're sitting here half naked and I can't do anything about it," she whispered.

"All in good time," he replied.

"Go back to bed Robin, I'm fine. I promise." He kissed her cheek and stood "Put on clothes or you'll get sick too," she said. He laughed and turned the light off and went back to the other room. Regina was now awake. She tried for several minutes but she couldn't go back to sleep right away. She checked her e-mails and her Facebook page and started browsing. She clicked onto Robin's page and started looking at pictures and mutual friends. She found Marian. She was beautiful. Long dark hair and brown eyes; Roland did look like his mother. It was obvious they'd be friends on social media because of Roland. She practically gasped when she saw that Robin's ex had "LIKED" the photo of them. She didn't understand Facebook as much as Emma or Tink did but she wondered if this was normal. She clicked back onto her page and saw a few messages from her friends. They posted "GET WELL" pictures and there was even a post from Robin that she hadn't noticed before from the other day. It read "I hope you're feeling better. I miss you." Regina's eyes grew wide when she realized ten people had liked his post. She bit her lip and smiled; this man was too good to be true. She was finally getting sleepy and she put her phone down. Regina drifted back to sleep in a matter of minutes. Her last thought was of Robin – her attentive and loving boyfriend who was practically perfect.

He stayed with her until four; he cooked her breakfast, lunch and even went to the store to get her some groceries she needed. She took a bath and a shower while he was there and she even did a load of laundry. He helped her put the clothes away and in the midst of all this they watched two movies on Netflix. He talked about his past and Regina learned a few things about him that she hadn't known until now. He definitely wasn't perfect. In fact; he had been in a bit of trouble years ago. He had gotten in with the wrong crowd and was arrested for stealing. He talked about how he'd met Marian and that she'd convinced him to get on the straight and narrow path. She basically saved him. They got together. Had a wonderful relationship and Roland was born – he loved her. But, sometimes love isn't enough and the bliss doesn't last. They fought all the time and Robin didn't want that for his son. So, they broke up and yes he'd bought an engagement ring for her but he returned it and he vowed from that day forward he was going to live a better life. Not just for his son but for other kids as well those who were less fortunate. He was going to help people and make a difference in their lives. Regina had never been with anyone like Robin before. He was a little rough around the edges, bold and rugged. The men she usually dated were a bit more refined and she hated to admit it but – snotty. He was the complete opposite of Daniel. She didn't want to think about that. Regina was in the family room when Emma arrived around seven. She was working overnight at the station and had text asking if she could stop by. She came in carrying a few bags "Hi, I bought some reinforcements just in case," she said as she headed to the kitchen.

Regina followed her "What do you have there?"

"Oh' just a few things I know you like. I stopped at Granny's and brought you more soup and if you haven't eaten a Panini with fries and some of her special oatmeal raisin cookies."

"Emma, thank you and no I haven't eaten dinner yet. This is so nice."

"I text Robin and asked and he said he didn't think you had."

She sat at the counter to eat and Emma joined her "You two are sneaky."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I know I still sound and look like shit but believe it or not I'm much better. I'm not sure I'll make it in on Monday but I want to try and go for a few hours."

"Tink has everything under control I've stopped by there a few times. You should promote her to an assistant manager or something."

Regina smiled "Get out of my head. That's exactly what I plan on doing and I'm going to give her a raise."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, she deserves it. I owe Mary too she's been there a lot Robin says."

"Yes, but she's enjoying it at least that's what David tells me."

"Robin was here all day today. He shared a lot with me about his past."

"Are you going to share with him?"

"I want to. Did you know he was arrested?"

"Actually, don't be mad but I did a background check on him."

"Emma Swan . . ."

"I know you hate that but I had to your my best friend."

"He's not like anyone I've ever dated."

"I'm sure Cora will not approve of him."

"I don't care. Thankfully, she's down south with my father and not around the corner anymore. I really like him. He's nice."

"He's really nice," Emma agreed.

"He's a wonderful father and he's . . ."

"Hot."

Regina smiled "Yes, he is isn't he?"

"He has that whole "reformed bad boy" thing going on for him," Emma added.

"Exactly and his arms; have you seen his arms?"

Emma laughed "Not really but I'm sure they're nice."

"They are." They chatted for a few more minutes but then it was time for Emma to head to work. She hugged Regina and told her to rest. Once Emma was gone she went back to the family room and decided to catch up on a few of her shows on Netflix. She drifted off on the couch wrapped in a blanket and didn't wake up until a few hours later – her phone was ringing. It was midnight. The caller I.D read EMMA "Hi, What's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about but I just wanted you to know that there was a fight at "The Rabbit Hole" tonight."

"Oh' my God is Robin okay?"

"Yes, actually I'm here with him at the station. Jefferson let him leave and come down here with me," Emma said.

"Is he hurt?"

"He has a pretty bad black eye and don't freak out but he got cut with a knife."

"WHAT!"

"He's already been checked out. He's giving his statement to David right now."

"Shit, should I come pick him up? Does he have his car?"

"No, we brought him down in the cruiser. His car is at the bar. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, I'll just get dressed and I'll be right there. Emma is he in trouble?"

"No, Regina it's nothing like that. He broke up a fight and got caught in the middle."

"Okay, tell him I'm coming to get him."

"Will do; drive safe." Adrenaline kicked in. Regina got dressed, took her nasal spray, grabbed some tissues and her purse and headed out. She was a complete wreck as she drove there. She believed Emma when she said he was alright but she couldn't help it she was worried about him. He was sitting in the waiting area slumped over with his eyes closed when she walked in – he looked awful.

She sat next to him and took his hand "Robin, are you alright."

He opened his eye and smiled "Babe, you shouldn't have come. You're still sick."

"I'm fine. I was so worried." She ran her fingers through his hair "Can you leave now?"

"Yes, I was just waiting for you." They stood and David and Emma waved to them. They went outside and got in her car "I don't want to go back to the bar I told Jefferson I'd be back for my car tomorrow."

"I'm bringing you home with me I'm going to look at that cut and I have a special ointment for your eye," she said.

"So, now you're taking care of me," he teased.

"It appears so. Good thing we're both off tomorrow and we can rest."

"Are you going to work on Monday?"

"I plan to go for a few hours. Yes, but I promise I won't overdue it."

He took her hand "You're beautiful even when you're sick and worried." Once they got back to Regina's she took him upstairs to the bathroom and worked on his eye. He told her about the fight and how two really drunk blokes were going at it. Jefferson begged him not to get involved but they were busting tables apart and when a woman was shoved on the floor that was when Robin couldn't hold back anymore. He got in the middle and finally separated them but not before he was hit in the face and sliced with a knife on his arm.

After she saw to his eye; he took off his shirt and showed her the cut on his arm it wasn't bad and it had been taken care of "Jesus, Robin . . ."

"It's alright. I'm fine."

"You could have been seriously hurt."

"I know but when he knocked that woman over I had to do something."

"You're a hero," she said smiling.

He laughed "I wouldn't go that far."

"C'mon you're probably tired. Let's go to sleep," she said as she pulled him out to her bedroom. They lay down and he kissed her forehead and within minutes Robin had drifted off. Regina was glad she was finally feeling better and she was grateful that Robin hadn't been more seriously injured. Sleep came easily for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I was on vacation but I'm back. Here you go . . . xoxo #Outlawqueen**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Regina opened the store on Monday and was impressed. Everything looked as it should – if not better than if she'd been there. She was proud of Tink and when she came in this afternoon she was definitely offering her a raise and a manager's position. She deserved it. She opened at nine and her first customer of the day was none other than Killian Jones. He wanted something for Emma and had no idea what to buy her. He admitted that he was waiting for Regina to return to work because he needed her help in picking out something. Regina knew Emma wasn't that much into jewelry considering her job but she was fond of Alex & Ani Bracelets. She showed him a few that she thought Emma would like. He was there for about an hour and was very indecisive. By the time he was finished pondering on all the different styles he bought her three bracelets and Regina agreed that Emma would love them all. He thanked her and said she was glad she was feeling better and headed out. She really was feeling better and every few minutes a customer came in and most of them purchased something or said they'd be back. By the time Tink came in at noon it was finally quieting down somewhat. They hugged and Regina told her how impressed she was and told her to put her stuff in the back and then come out because she wanted to have a serious talk with her. Tink made a face and seemed nervous but Regina smiled to herself knowing that she was about to make the young woman very happy. By the time she came out it was still quiet and Regina turned toward her "First of all I can't say it enough – thank you. Thank you for handling everything here while I was sick. I have been thinking about this for a few weeks but I'd like to offer you a manager's position as my assistant and you're getting a raise."

Tink was stunned "Regina, this is amazing!"

"Well, you've done an amazing job and you deserve this. I think I was here so much during the Christmas season that I became run down and that's why I got sick. That's not going to happen again. Not, when I have someone I can rely on to run things around here. So, do you accept?"

"Yes, yes thank you so much!"

She hugged Regina and they both pulled back when they heard the door chime it was Mary "Oh' look who is back!"

Regina walked over to her friend and hugged her "Thank you for helping while I was sick. I owe you a check."

"Actually, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. I saw this watch that I think David will like. Do you think maybe in lieu of a check . . .?"

Regina smiled "Which one is it?" Mary was giving the watch to David for Valentine's Day. She left after hanging out for an hour or so. Regina brought a sandwich for lunch so she left Tink on the floor and ate while she went through the books. Everything seemed to be in order and business was booming.

After about forty-five minutes of paperwork Tink came to the back "There's a hot guy out here asking for you," she teased.

Regina laughed "I'll be right out," she said. She straightened up her files; took a sip of her orange juice and then went out to the floor. Robin was laughing with Tink about something when she walked up to them "Hello," she said.

Robin smiled "Hi," he kissed her quickly on the mouth "I thought I would stop and see if you were taking a lunch break but Tink says you ate in the back."

"Yes, I did. I had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. How's your eye? It looks bad."

"Yeah it hurts but I had a lovely nurse that took care of me yesterday," he said winking at her.

Tink laughed "I'll just go straighten up over here," she said as she walked away from them.

"Are you working tonight," Regina asked.

"Yes, I worked at the center this morning and I'm cooking tonight at Granny's. I also wanted to let you know that Roland isn't coming this weekend because I don't want him to be upset about my eye. That was Marian's idea actually so I have him for Valentine's weekend."

"Oh' that's better for him. I should have told you this but since Valentine's is a Sunday I'm staying open late on Saturday night. There are always those last minute people that need something quickly the night before. A whole bunch of us will be here." A customer walked in and Tink went over to them right away to ask if they needed help.

Robin hugged her "I'll let you get back to work. I will text you later." He kissed her quickly on the mouth and Regina smiled at him "You have color in your face again. I'm glad you're feeling better." He waved to Tink and then walked out. Another customer came in and Regina was happy to help – she was back.

They were super busy at the store. It came in spurts. Regina had to call in Ashley, Wendy and Mary to help out the rest of the weeks leading up to Valentine's Day. She barely saw Robin. They mostly talked over text or on the phone. He was picking up a lot of hours at the diner for extra money. She didn't ask any questions but she wondered if it had anything to do with Valentine's Day. They hadn't spoken about it at all but she found it curious that he was working so much. She missed him. They had hardly any time together since she'd been sick and her bed was lonely without him. She hated admitting that but it was the truth. The Friday night before Valentine's; Regina took Tink, Mary and Ashley to the diner as a treat for all their hard work. Wendy had too much school work to do so she had to decline. It was around six and when she walked in – she froze. At a booth in the back were Robin, Roland and Marian. She had totally forgotten that she was dropping him off tonight and that Robin was bringing him back on Sunday evening. Tink saw them also "Quick get in this booth," she said. Regina sat with her back to them and everyone was quiet "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, this was bound to happen eventually. I just didn't think it would be so soon," Regina said.

"Roland just pointed over here and said something to Robin," Mary said.

"Oh' Shit, why does this have to happen now," Regina whispered.

"It will be alright," Tink replied.

"Crap, Robin is coming over," Ashley whispered.

"Hello ladies," he said as he squatted down on the floor and looked up at Regina.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot . . ."

He took her hand "Will you come over and meet Marian? Roland already saw you. It will only take a minute."

"Now? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, she's about to leave actually so it won't take long. I promise."

She was nervous but nodded and squeezed his hand 'I'll be right back," she said to her friends. They all nodded and she heard Tink say something about ordering a bottle of wine "Yeah, do that," Regina said. They all laughed and Robin placed a hand on her back as he led her over to the booth.

Marian stood "Hi," she stuck out her hand "It's nice to meet you."

Regina took her hand "Hello, likewise."

"Hi Regina," Roland said as he scooted past Marian and hugged her legs.

Regina squatted down on the floor and hugged him "Hi, I missed you," she said.

"Me too. Are you coming over?"

She laughed "Not tonight. I'm having dinner with my friends but maybe soon."

"Okay, I told mama about the brownies we made."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes, I can't wait to make more."

"Maybe, next time we'll make a pie. How does that sound?"

"Roland, maybe you can ask Ruby for another coloring sheet to take home with us" Robin said.

"Okay," he ran to the counter and they all laughed.

"Can you sit," Marian asked.

"Oh' no actually I'm having dinner with my friends. I'm treating them because they've been working so hard at my store."

"Yes, Robin says you own the jewelry store in town."

"Yes, it's a very busy time of year."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I'll let the two of you finish talking," Regina said.

"I'm leaving actually. I have to get home but it was nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Robin, I'll see you on Sunday when you drop Roland off."

"Of course; have a safe drive Marian." She nodded and then went to the counter to say goodbye to Roland.

Regina let out a breath as Robin's ex walked out of Granny's "That was a little . . ."

"I'm sorry if I put you on the spot. It's just – she was here and Roland saw you."

"It's okay. I should get back to . . ." She laughed when she saw Roland sitting with Mary, Ashley and Tink.

"My son is a flirt. Is he holding Tink's hand?" They headed back over to the table "Roland it's time for us to go now."

"But Papa . . ."

"Regina is spending time with her friends. It's almost time for your bath and a story."

Regina motioned for him to get up and she sat down "Stop flirting with my friends," she teased as she kissed Roland's cheek.

He giggled "Goodnight Regina," Roland said laughing.

Robin leaned down quickly and kissed her "I'll call you tomorrow. Sorry for interrupting ladies." He was gone in a flash and Regina let out a breath.

Ruby brought a glass of wine for each of them and then she ran off because someone was yelling at the counter "So, how did it go," Mary asked.

"She seems nice. It went by fast. Just hi and bye really," she said.

"At least you got that out of the way," Ashley said.

"True, now next time won't be as awkward – I hope," Regina replied. They toasted to booming business at the jewelry store and to friendship. Regina would be glad when Valentine's Day weekend was behind her.

Saturday was ridiculous. Regina had to bring everyone in at different times and ask them to work basically all day. She had lunch catered and brought in from Granny's for them all. It was one of the busiest Valentine's Days she'd ever encountered. Around two Wendy's brother John came in with a delivery for them it was an Edible Arrangements; strawberries covered in chocolate, pineapple, oranges and apples. It was huge. Regina offered John a tip but he declined saying he'd been well taken care of. He told Wendy he'd see her later and he was gone. Regina called them all over as she read the card "This is to help you get through the rest of your day. RL P.S I miss my girlfriend." They all laughed and Regina shook her head; this must have cost a lot. It was beautiful and the ladies loved it but it was too much. In between helping customers they ate the fruit and it was gone in about an hour and a half. Regina ate the last strawberry and couldn't help but remember a few weeks ago when Robin had first made her dinner.

She went to the back to wash her hands and Mary was there "Robin, is pretty amazing Regina."

"I know and I haven't bought him anything for Valentine's. I've been so busy."

"I'm sure it won't matter to him."

"But, it matters to me. You should get home. David will be home soon right?"

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying."

"I think we're okay and I'm cutting you a check. I'll do payroll on Monday." They hugged and Mary headed out. She went back out to the floor and things seemed to be slowing down somewhat. Tink was straightening the cases and Wendy and Ashley were both helping customers. She glanced down at her watch it was four. The door chimed and that was when she saw Roland strolling in carrying flowers.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and he yelled "Hi, Regina!"

She laughed "Roland, are you by yourself?"

He smiled "Papa is hiding outside," he said giggling.

She squatted down on the floor "Are these for me?"

"Yes, for Valentine's Day," he said.

"Wow, they are very beautiful. Come with me to the back I think I have something to put them in." He took her hand and the women were all smiling. She found a vase and filled it with water in the bathroom and Roland helped her put them inside "We are going to put them out on the counter so everyone who comes in will see them. How does that sound?"

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, do you know the names of these flowers Roland?"

"Tulips, Daisy's and I think there are a few Roses in there," he said.

"That's right." They walked back out to the sales floor and she put them on the counter and watched as Robin came inside her store. He had his hands nervously in his pockets and the girls all waved to him. Roland was still holding her hand "Let's go see your Papa," she said.

"Papa did you see where Regina put the flowers?"

He smiled "Yes, I did. Good job son."

Tink came over "Roland do you want to come over here with me for a few minutes while your Papa and Regina talk?"

"Sure." He took her hand and they walked to the other side of the store.

"I'm sorry. I know you're busy."

"It's alright. Thank you for the flowers and for the fruit. I think everyone almost lost their minds. They were so happy. You shouldn't have," she said as she took his hand.

"I wanted to. You've all been working so hard." She hugged him and he held her close "God, I miss you. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. I mean you were sick and you've been so busy here," he whispered.

"I know I feel the same way. Trust me."

"What time are you closing?"

"I'm thinking eight."

"What are you doing for dinner? You could come over? I'm putting Roland to bed around that time. He'll be asleep when you get there. I just want to spend time with you."

"I can't explain to you how tired I am," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow? I have to take him home around two. But, I'll be back around six probably."

"Okay, I'm sure I'll sleep for a while tomorrow. Thank you so much for the fruit and for the flowers. It was lovely."

He ran his fingers through her hair "I have more but you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"More?"

He smiled "Yes, but you need to get back to work." He kissed her quickly several times and then called for Roland. He hugged Tink and then Regina and took Robin's hand "Bye ladies, good luck," Robin said. They all yelled "BYE ROBIN," and Regina couldn't help but laugh as he headed out the door. When they were finished with their customers Ashley offered to clean the back room.

Regina thanked her and then Wendy and Tink came over "If he wants to hang out tonight you should go," Wendy said. "I know I'm still young and all and I'm not as mature as the rest of you lot but its Valentine's Day tomorrow Regina and he obviously misses you. You should go spend time with him."

Tink whistled "You are so right. She's right. You should go hang out with your hottie."

"Are you two quite finished?" They both laughed and Wendy went to the back with Ashley to help her organize and clean the back room. Regina and Tink organized the cases "Do you think I should go over tonight?"

"Yes, after what he did with the flowers and the fruit for all of us. Who does that Regina?"

"I know and I really have missed him."

"So, don't think. Just go to him after work."

"I'll see how I feel when I leave here."

Tink smiled "I bet you'll go."

"Alright less talking and more cleaning; maybe, we can get out early." Regina was grateful the day was almost over.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Regina sat in her car outside her store and sent Robin a text message "Can I come over?"

She waited and about three minutes later he simply replied "Yes."

She answered back and said "I'll be there in five minutes." She parked the car and walked up the stairs and he opened the door before she reached the top "Is Roland asleep?"

"Yes, I just put him down. Are you alright? I thought you were going home?" She took off her shoes and took in his appearance; he was dressed in gray sweat pants and wearing a white tank top. His hair was still wet from the shower he must have taken not that long ago. God, he looked delicious "Regina is anything wrong?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled "No, nothing's wrong." She grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him against her. Their mouths met and it felt like coming home "I missed you," she whispered against his lips. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her body. His hands coasted down her back and he squeezed her ass. She moaned as their kisses became more heated. He roughly pulled his lips away and attacked her neck. He sucked hard and she moaned "Robin, we can't . . . Roland." He took a step back from her and turned around. He ran his fingers through his hair and she watched as he composed himself "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come but I wanted to see you too. After all the nice things you did."

He sat on the sofa and motioned for her to join him; he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him "How was work?"

She smiled "Busy, but we surpassed the goal so I'm pleased. How was your evening with your son?"

"It was fine. He kept asking if you were coming over and I told him we might see you tomorrow but I wasn't sure."

"I don't want to disappoint him but I have to go to the store tomorrow for a little while."

"I understand."

She kissed him quickly "Okay I better go then."

"What the hell? You just got here," he said laughing as he tugged her back down to the couch.

"I know but I really just came for a kiss . . ."

"Stay here with me tonight," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Robin, no we shouldn't."

"So, you came here for what . . . one kiss and then you're plan was to go home? You're a bloody tease woman."

"Now, wait just a damn minute . . ." He didn't let her finish – he pulled her against him and found her mouth quickly. He kissed her hard and she reciprocated. He stood and pulled her up with him and picked her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and then closed it softly behind him. He placed her down on her feet and she took a step back "We can't. Not with Roland in the next room."

He stripped off his shirt "We're going to sleep." He took a shirt out of his closet and tossed it to her. She unbuttoned her pants and began changing "We have spent many nights together just sleeping; what's one more?"

"Does that mean that after you drop Roland off tomorrow you're going to come over and ravish me," she teased as she climbed into bed.

"Milady, all you have to do is say the word and I will do whatever you want."

She laughed "Well, we'll see." Robin turned the light off and Regina scooted into his arms "I'm glad I decided to come over."

"You have no idea how happy I am," he said.

"Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Regina."

She left before Roland woke up. She kissed Robin and whispered that she didn't want to give the boy the wrong idea. He walked her out and said he would see her later after he drove Roland home. That gave her several hours to prepare for him. Regina went home, showered and changed her clothes and decided she needed to go shopping. Tink sent her a text and asked if she could open the store for a few hours with Ashley and Regina was fine with that. She decided she'd take the day off. She sent Emma a message and asked if she could pick her up; that she needed help with something important. Emma arrived at ten and Regina informed her they were going to the mall which was – yes two towns away but she had to buy something that no one in Storybrooke had "What are you looking to buy?"

Regina smiled "Something that's going to knock Robin's socks off."

"Jesus, are you talking about a nightie?"

"If that's what you call it – yes."

"Awesome, I want to buy one too. I have a date with Killian later on this week."

"I could use a few new bras and things as well. So, we might as well get it all at the same time."

Emma laughed "This is going to be fun. Can we have lunch too?"

"What are you five? Of course and coffee because I think I'll need it."

"Excellent," Emma said as they headed out of Storybrooke in her yellow bug.

Regina glanced at all her purchases which were now laid out on her bed. She'd bought several different colors, and styles. She couldn't decide what to get so she bought the ones that she thought looked the best. There was a long red nightgown and one in dark blue, a bra and panties set in hunter green and a black, see through nightie that she was pretty sure she was going to wear under her dress for when Robin arrived. When she was sure about the black, she changed into one of her favorite dresses that was casual but pretty and headed down to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat. He'd text her at six and said he'd just arrived home but that he was packing a bag so he could go straight to work from her house in the morning. Regina had begged Emma to stop at the supermarket so she could get the makings for tacos. She knew Robin loved them and she was decent at making them so even though it was Valentine's Day she thought she'd make something easy so they could not focus on cooking so much. She had bought mini short cakes for desert and planned on topping them with strawberries, blueberries and cream. It was easy, simple and she was sure he would love it. She had the lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, sour cream and guacamole all on the counter in bowls and she was browning the meat when he rang the doorbell. She ran out barefoot in her little black dress to answer the door and was stunned when he pushed her inside; slammed it behind him and kissed her – hard. She pulled back quickly "Wait, I'm cooking and I don't want to burn the house down," she said as he tossed his bag on the floor and pulled her against him once again. Their mouths danced and she laughed as he backed her up toward the kitchen.

He pulled away "Are you making tacos?"

"Yes, I know you like them. Is that alright?"

"Jesus, you're amazing," he said as he kissed her again.

She laughed and shoved him "Seriously, I don't want to mess up the meat that's cooking."

She went back over to the stove and he leaned against the counter "God, you're gorgeous. You shouldn't walk around with that little black thing on. I mean, you're barefoot, cooking and you're mouth just called to me when you opened that door," he teased.

She smirked and sent a wink toward him "Sorry is it too much?"

"No, plus it is Valentine's Day. So, it's allowed. This assembly line you built looks delicious. Are we eating in here?"

"Sure, that's fine;" she said as she drained the meat and then put it back in the pan and added sauce and spices and a little bit of water "This is almost done. How was the drive," she asked.

"It was alright. What did you do today?"

"Oh' I actually went to the mall with Emma and did a little bit of shopping."

"Oh' that's nice. Did you buy anything good?"

"Actually, I bought several things – for you," she teased.

"Oh' now I'm intrigued. What exactly did you buy?"

"You'll find out later. Maybe, if you behave I'll give you a fashion show."

Robin's eyes grew wide "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about that," she replied.

"Are you wearing it now? Is this dress new?"

"Nope, it's what's underneath it."

"Oh' bloody hell," he said. She put the meat in the bowl and heated up a few soft shells. He preferred those and she remembered that. She poured them water and they started assembling their tacos. Robin groaned as he took his first bite "God, this is good. I'm so happy right now."

She laughed "I'm glad." They talked about work, Roland and the drive and eventually Robin stood and did the dishes. Regina took the mini cakes out and began assembling them with the strawberries and blueberries "Can you eat this now? Or, should we wait."

"I'm thinking put them together and then we'll eat them later? Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"I have a present for you," Robin admitted.

"Robin, you bought me flowers yesterday and you sent that Edible Arrangement that was more than enough."

"I know but I couldn't help myself." She put the cakes away and they headed back into the foyer "Can I put my bag upstairs in your room?"

"Sure, c'mon," she said as she took his hand.

They walked into the Master Suite and she sat on the bed as Robin unzipped his bag "Please don't think this is stupid but I did buy you something from your own store. I was told that you have been eyeing this for a very long time." He handed her the box and Regina's mouth went dry. There is no way he bought her that bracelet. There was only one thing in her store that she was tempted to buy for herself and it was a diamond tennis bracelet. The only reason she didn't buy it was because even she didn't want to spend that much money. She prayed it wasn't the bracelet "Regina, open the box." She let out a breath and opened the lid – her heart nearly stopped. It was the bracelet. She felt her eyes begin to water and Robin sat next to her "I know what you're going to say. I shouldn't have but I was told you really wanted this." He took it out of the box and grabbed her hand. He placed it on her wrist and tears were running down her face. "It looks beautiful on you."

She shook her head and glanced up into his face "How, the hell did you buy this?

He smiled "I've been saving and working extra hours for the past few weeks. All my tips from the bar and the overtime at Granny's it was all because I wanted to do something extravagant for you – I'm not normally that kind of guy. But, I can't explain it. I just wanted you to have what you wanted. Does that make sense?"

"Robin, this is . . ."

"Did you notice that it was gone?"

"No, I've been so busy."

"Good, I was hoping. Tink said you wouldn't notice."

"Did she tell you that I've been eyeing this?"

"Yes, I went in when you were home sick and I asked her to put it aside for me. I didn't have all the money yet but I worked extra nights at the bar and I was able to make the rest to pay for it. I went to pay for it a few days ago and it actually went on sale. So, that's how I was able to send the Edible Arrangements and get you the flowers as well. The bloody bracelet went on sale!"

She laughed "This is unbelievable."

"I hope you don't think it's too over the top. I mean we haven't been dating that long . . ." She cut him off with her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She placed her forehead against his "You are wonderful and I have no idea how I got so lucky."

"I could say the same about you," he whispered as he ran his hands down her back.

"I'm sorry with being sick and working so much I didn't buy you anything," she admitted.

"Regina, you just told me downstairs that you went shopping today."

"Yes, but . . ."

"Hush," he leaned back against the headboard and placed his hands behind his head "Show me," he said seriously.

She blushed "I'll show you all of them," she said as she stood from the bed.

"Good. I want you to," he replied. She nodded and then unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She watched Robin's face as he sat up straighter "Oh . . . Bloody . . . Hell," he whispered.

She laughed "Shut up."

"That's see through and it's very short and . . ."

"Do you like it?"

"Hell yes. Jesus, am I drooling? I can see . . . everything. Is there anything that you bought that's better than this?"

"Well, I don't think so but I'd like to show you."

"Yes, please show me," he said. She laughed and headed to the bathroom. Robin stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He took a deep breath and tried to gain his composure. He was pretty sure this was going to be one of the greatest nights of his life and he'd make sure it would be for Regina as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

She tried on every single piece of lingerie for him and when she went back into the bathroom and said there was only one more set to try on – he stripped out of his boxers and got under the covers. He was rock hard and practically sweating. He wouldn't last long and he swore their first time would be special and he would savor her body but he didn't think that would happen. He was about to lose his shit. The door opened and she slowly walked out wearing a hunter green bra and panties set. He felt his heart beat speed up and he licked his lips "Sweet Jesus," he whispered. She was hesitant as she approached the bed. She looked down and must have seen his boxers on the floor "I'm sorry I couldn't take it anymore," he said.

She smiled and crawled on the bed and then straddled his lap and ran her fingers through his hair "My God; I can't believe the effect I have on you," she teased.

"I'm not going to lie . . . in case you didn't notice – I'm rock hard."

"I can tell," she whispered.

"You're so beautiful Regina. I can't even put it into words to be honest."

"Then, don't . . . just make love to me," she said as she leaned down and kissed him slowly. Robin didn't need to hear anything further. He kissed her senseless and then reached around and unsnapped her bra. She tossed it to the floor and his lips came down on her right nipple. She grabbed the back of his head and told him to suck harder. He went back and forth between her breasts showing them both attention and then moved his mouth to her neck and then back to her lips again. He helped her wiggle out of her panties and then she quickly got under the blankets but not before Robin could flip her over onto her back.

She smiled up at him and he kissed her mouth and then pulled away slowly "Lie still . . . I want to kiss all of you," he whispered. "Every valley and plane of this beautiful body," he said. She watched as he moved his mouth down her body. He kissed her breasts again and he moved his lips down each arm and he even took her fingers into his mouth. She could feel his cock touching her thigh and the thought of him inside her was already making her wet. She moaned when he kissed her belly and swirled his tongue over and slowly down her legs. He gripped her calf and Regina moaned his name "I vowed to do this slowly but what do you want Regina?"

She glanced down at him "I want you inside me." He stood quickly and grabbed his pants; he kept one condom in his wallet – just in case. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it on "Hurry up," she said.

He smiled "So bossy, I'm trying," he replied. She sat up a little and then he pulled her against his chest "Give me a kiss," he said as he leaned down toward her face. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue took hers. He roughly pulled away and then slowly began to push his cock inside of her. She bit her lip and he closed his eyes as he thrusted in and then pulled out. Once he was in her all the way; she moaned his name and he began a pace. His forearms hit the bed and his chest was brushing up against hers "God, that feels good," he said.

"Don't stop. Robin, don't stop. It feels so good." He sat up and if it was possible he pushed deeper inside her and apparently he'd found a good spot because she was moaning and grabbing her breasts. When he saw that he almost came right there but he was trying to hold off. She sat up a little and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues danced and roughly moved against one another.

He groaned into her mouth "Tell me when you're going to come. I want to know," he whispered.

She nodded and he continued to thrust in and out of her "I'm so close," she admitted. He reached down and touched her clit "Oh my God," she said. He was close too and he must have thrusted the right spot because a few seconds later she was moaning and saying that she was about to come. He couldn't take it anymore. He came but didn't stop thrusting and then reached down and rubbed her folds. He felt her walls tighten around him and then she cried out and began thrashing on the bed and finally she collapsed. Once he could control his breathing he carefully pulled out of her and then went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Regina watched as he stood and closed the door. She snuggled under the blanket and closed her eyes "Holy Shit," she said. It was good. It was really good and if they'd taken their time she couldn't imagine how good they really could be. Robin was just . . . wow he was an attentive lover. She'd never been with anyone like him. It was difficult to describe. The door opened and he slithered under the covers and quickly pulled her against his chest "Hi," she said as she glanced into his eyes.

He smiled "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm more than alright."

"Good. I was thinking maybe we could take a shower? Do you want to take one with me?"

"Well, I was thinking after we catch our breath . . . we could."

"Round two," he teased as he winked at her.

"Well, when you put it like that . . ."

He kissed her and laced her fingers with his "I need a few more hours to ravish that beautiful body," he said as he began kissing her neck. Regina couldn't believe the butterflies were already fluttering in her belly again. She was already wet.

Robin slowly stuck a finger inside her and she moaned "Yes, I think I'll take my time during round two," he said as he kissed her roughly – and take his time he did.

Regina heard an alarm going off but it wasn't hers. She felt someone shifting beside her and he groaned and stretched – Robin. Thoughts were swimming through her head. Last night was incredible. His arm came around her middle and he sighed against her neck "If there ever was a morning I didn't want to get up – it's today. I have to open the center."

She cleared her throat "I'm not opening the store until ten," she said.

"Go back to sleep then," he said as he kissed her cheek "I need another shower." She tried to close her eyes but when the shower started she sat up and pulled the blanket against her chest. She blushed as she recalled the moments from last night. The many moments where Robin touched, kissed and cherished her body. She touched her mouth and swore it was still swollen from their heated kisses. She must have been lost in her thoughts because when she finally looked up he was standing at the end of the bed with a towel around his waist "I thought you were going to fall back to sleep."

"I can't. I'm awake," she admitted.

"I have to stop at home," he said as he dropped his towel. She watched him get dressed and he smiled at her "I like when you watch me."

She blushed "You're nice to look at."

He sat on the edge of the bed "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said as she reached for his hand. He laced his fingers with hers and then kissed the top of her hand.

He hugged her and then kissed her forehead "Last night was amazing," he admitted as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, very," she whispered. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her. She opened her mouth and when his tongue took hers she tasted her toothpaste.

He groaned and pulled back "I don't want to go," he said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"You have people relying on you Robin."

"You're right. I know. I will call you later," he said as he kissed her quickly one more time and then stood from the bed. Regina listened as he went down the stairs but was surprised when she heard him coming back up and then barging into the bedroom once again "I'm sorry I need one more." She laughed as he kissed her again several more times and then pulled back slowly "Shit, I'll miss you. Bye babe."

She smiled "Go," she said. This time when he left the house she heard the front door slam and she knew he was gone. She decided to get up, shower, get dressed and eat a sensible breakfast. She had a long day ahead of her. When she was downstairs shoveling eggs into her mouth; her eyes caught her bracelet. She was still in shock he'd bought it for her.

He must have worked so hard and she couldn't imagine how many hours he'd worked for it. She glanced down at her phone and it was nine. She decided to head out – she hoped she'd be able to concentrate.

The day dragged. Regina worked by herself all day. She'd given everyone else the day off since they'd worked so hard for Valentine's. She closed the store for lunch and took a walk to Granny's. She ordered soup and a sandwich to go and went back to the store. When she arrived she was surprised to find Emma waiting for her outside "Are you busy?"

"Nope just having lunch; did you eat?"

"Yes, I'm good." They headed inside and to the back room and Regina grabbed a chair for Emma "I'm working a mid-shift which sucks; one to ten."

"Yuck."

"Yea, so I stopped bye to say hi and to see how it went with Robin last night?"

Regina smiled and bit her sandwich and then said "None of your business."

"That's just wrong."

"Let me put it to you this way – I'm exhausted."

"Oh' my God . . ."

"I'll give you this too – it was incredible."

"YAY HOTTIE BARTENDER," Emma screeched.

"The thing is I don't know where this is going?"

"Who cares? Regina you're dating someone and you're enjoying yourself. Just have fun and be with Robin."

"I know. So, you and Killian?"

"We're exclusive and he's sweet. You know me it takes me a while to trust someone."

"Robin says Killian really likes you."

Emma blushed "I like him too."

"I'm sorry I have to open back up but do you want to meet for lunch one day? When are you off?"

"Wednesday," she replied.

"Great. We'll meet at Granny's."

"Sounds good," Emma said. They headed out to the sales floor and Emma left for work. Regina decided to organize the cases for the inventory that she was planning in a few days. But, she couldn't stop thinking about Robin . . .

Robin glanced down at his watch – he was exhausted. Thankfully, he wasn't working at the diner tonight but tomorrow he was. It was six and he was finally stepping outside. He looked up and smiled when he saw Regina leaning against her car with her legs crossed and her arms folded – she looked gorgeous. He walked over and she smiled "Hi."

"Hello beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm tired but it was a good day," she replied.

"Are you going home now?"

"Yes, but I will admit I wanted to see you."

"I like the sound of that," he said as he took a step toward her. She pulled him by the jacket and crashed her mouth onto his. He moaned and ran his fingers through her hair and when they came up for air he smiled against her lips and whispered "God, you're sexy. Come home with me."

"I want to," she admitted.

"But . . ."

"I should go home and get clothes for tomorrow."

"Then, go home and get clothes. Do you like meatloaf and mashed potatoes," he asked.

"Yes, are you making me dinner again?"

"Yes, if you'll let me," he said. She kissed him a few more times and then got in her car. Robin walked to his car with a little more swing in his step. Regina was coming over for dinner and if she'd let him – he'd ravish her again but he really didn't think she'd mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Regina worked most of the week by herself to prepare for an inventory that she planned for Friday night. She asked everyone to work and told them they'd probably be there until about eleven. She basically put Tink in charge because she wanted to see how she would handle everyone. They all arrived around five and then Regina would order them pizza at six. Her phone was going off as she came out of the bathroom it was a text from Robin "I'm off from the diner in the morning but I'm working a double tomorrow at the bar. God, I miss you."

She smiled and hit reply "I'll be here until eleven. Come give me a kiss."

"Hell yes, I'll see you soon." She laughed and headed out to the sales floor. Things seemed to be going well and at six she ordered two pizza's to be delivered. Everyone was busy counting and Regina went back to the stock room to finish the inventory back there. Thirty minutes later Mary came back and yelled that the pizza was there and once again she headed out to the floor. Everyone was sitting around with plates and a drink on the carpet and that's when she looked up and saw Robin outside.

Mary said "Oh' Robin's here," and everyone went "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH."

Regina yelled "Okay, let's all act our age." She unlocked the door and he stepped inside.

He took her hand and she pulled him toward the back "Hello ladies," he said.

In unison they all yelled "HI, ROBIN!"

Regina rolled her eyes "Do you want pizza?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Tink handed her a slice and she pulled Robin to the back room. She put the plate on her desk and Robin grabbed her around the waist, "I want my kiss," she said softly. He cupped her face with his hands and then leaned in. She loved his kisses. He was an expert at it and this kiss was gentle but at the same time desperate. She moaned and pulled him closer as his fingers weaved through her hair. She opened her mouth and his tongue swept against hers. Her backside hit the edge of her desk and she pulled away "I need to eat," she said as she laughed and sat down. Robin grabbed the other chair and sat next to her "Do you want a bite," she asked.

"Only of you," he teased.

"Stop flirting with me."

He took a bite of her pizza and asked "Are you coming to see me tomorrow night?"

"Well, in all honesty I do not know. I have a date with Netflix. I really just want to veg out."

"I don't blame you. You've a lot going on around here."

"I need to catch up on my shows."

"I have so many shows on my DVR," he admitted.

"Oh' really," she replied.

"Yes, I keep them for Roland just in case he misses something. I know the superhero shows have questionable content sometimes but he loves them."

"You're a good father," she said.

"I try. I get the feeling Supergirl is his new favorite."

Regina laughed "I'm sure not only Roland likes that show," she teased.

"I'm guilty," he admitted.

She sat back in her chair "Sunday do you want to go to a matinee with me? My treat," she said.

"A movie with you," he asked.

"Yes, and I'll even let you choose."

"I'd love to. Can we go in the afternoon? I'd like to sleep in if I can."

"Of course," she replied.

He stood "I should let you get back to work."

She stood also and placed her arms around his waist "Thank you for my kiss."

"I will gladly kiss you whenever you want," he said as he then moved his lips over hers.

"I'll walk you out." When they headed out to the sales floor she noticed the trash had been gathered and everyone was hard at work again. She smiled at Tink and she winked at Regina. She really was doing a great job.

Regina walked Robin to the door and he kissed her quickly "I'll see you Sunday," he said. "BYE LADIES," he yelled.

A chorus of "BYE ROBIN," was heard throughout the room.

She locked the door and Mary yelled "Robin and Regina sitting in a tree . . ."

Then, the rest of the women screamed " G!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh "Okay, you idiots. You had your fun. Now, it's time to get back to work." She decided she better help them if they were going to get out by eleven. Now, she had something to look forward to – a date with Robin on Sunday.

Regina dressed casually for her date with Robin; jeans, a dark green sweater and boots. He was picking her up at one and the theater was about a thirty minute drive outside of town. "The Force Awakens" was still in theaters and he begged if they could go see it because the first time he went with Roland and he was a bit of a distraction. He was surprised to learn that Regina and Emma had gone to see it when it first came out – it made him like her even more. Apparently, they were closet Star Wars nerds. When they arrived at the theater she bought their tickets and he got on line for popcorn and a drink. She asked for Raisinets and he told her she could have whatever she wanted. Once he paid for their refreshments they walked to theater eleven "Who is your favorite Star Wars character," he asked.

She smiled "Darth Vader."

"Why?"

"I have a thing for Villains," she admitted.

"I see."

They chose seats in the back toward the middle of the theater and sat down "What about you?"

"I love them all. It's really hard to choose but Roland loves Han Solo which was a problem as you know."

"What happened?"

"He cried on the way home and I had to explain that Harrison Ford didn't die that he was in fact still alive and that sometimes writers do things us fans don't like and we just have to accept it."

"You can say that again. Did he understand?"

"Yes, thank goodness because Marian would have had my head." Regina laughed and that's when the lights went down and the previews started. Robin was wolfing his popcorn and offered her some but she declined and opened her candy. Once the movie started he was totally focused and she thought it was adorable. A few minutes into the movie; he finished his popcorn and put the bag on the floor. He asked her for a napkin and she pulled a bunch out of her purse for him. Once his hands were clean he took a sip of his soda and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled close to him and they sat like that for most of the movie. Occasionally, he would kiss her hand and lace his fingers with hers. But when Han Solo fell to his death Robin couldn't help but sigh and shake his head. Regina squeezed his hand and he whispered "It was just as difficult to watch as the first time."

She nodded and said "I agree." When the movie was over Robin grabbed the trash and they both used the restroom. When she came out he took her hand "Where to now," she asked.

"Well, I was thinking home. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking food – dinner."

"Oh' it's just . . . um."

"My treat," she said quickly.

"No, Regina you paid for the movie - absolutely not."

"So, why can't I pay for both? This was my idea after all."

"I don't know."

"Robin, you drove. I can buy us dinner."

"It's just I don't get paid until Thursday. Jefferson paid me but I need that money for groceries since Roland is coming next weekend."

"You don't have to explain."

"Yes, I do."

She stopped him and kissed him quickly and wrapped her arms around his waist "No, you don't."

"Where do you want to go?"

"There's a place not far from here that Emma and I used to go all the time. I think you'll like it."

He took her hand and they walked to the car; once inside he said "Alright, tell me how to get there." A few minutes later they pulled up to a restaurant that was called "Mexacali Blue".

He got out and opened her door and she took his hand "Do you like burritos?"

"Yes, I love them actually," he replied.

"Good, they have the best here but you have to realize something; I know the owner because he went out with Emma a few times. He's a little . . . over the top. So, he'll probably go insane when he sees me. Don't mind him. I love the food here though it will be worth it." When they went inside Robin realized Regina wasn't kidding. The owner whose name was Joey was definitely over the top; he kissed her on both cheeks and then asked her a million questions. Finally, he sat them at a booth and that's when she introduced Robin to him as her boyfriend.

Joey shook Robin's hand and said "Isn't she a looker! You're a lucky guy! I'm bringing chips and salsa on the house and then I'll be back to take your order personally."

He walked away and Robin leaned across the table "Wow, you weren't kidding," he said.

She laughed and took his hand "I told you but the food is so good here. Take a look at the menu and let me know if you have questions. I've had pretty much everything here."

"What are you having," he asked.

"The avocado burrito; it's so good."

Joey brought their chips and salsa "Are we ready?"

"Not quite but I'd like a strawberry margarita and Robin just wants water," Regina said.

"Coming right up gorgeous," he said.

Robin couldn't decide what he wanted and Regina could tell he was struggling "Robin, look at me."

He looked at her and she squeezed his hand "Order whatever you want."

"I will babe. Actually, I was going to ask you about the pulled pork burrito."

"That is a very good choice."

"Okay, then I'll have that," he said. Joey came back over with their drinks and Robin let Regina order for them.

Joey was gone again and yelling at the cooks in the kitchen and Regina took his hand "This is nice," she said. "You and me on a date in another town away from prying eyes," she squeezed his hand.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, it gets overwhelming when everyone knows your business. This is a nice place. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to do this." He was playing with her bracelet "You worked so hard to get me this – didn't you?"

He shrugged "I like you Regina. I like you a lot in case I haven't said it lately."

"You have and I feel the same way." They chatted about the movie and ten minutes later their food came. Robin could always tell when Regina enjoyed something because she closed her eyes and made noises when she ate. She was right about the burrito it was absolutely delicious and huge. They each had a half wrapped up for lunch the next day and Joey packed it up himself and gave them each extra salsa. On the way out; he kissed Regina goodbye and told them to come back and visit soon. Once outside Robin opened the door for her and kissed her quickly "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said.

He held her hand the whole drive home and when he pulled up in front of her house she invited him inside "Babe, I'm sorry but I have to open the diner at six. I'm off from the center though."

She leaned over and kissed him "Go home and sleep. Thank you for driving."

"Thank you for an awesome date," he whispered as he held her close. She quickly got out of the car and then headed up the walkway to her door. She turned around a waved and Robin waited for her to go inside. He really wanted to go with her but he had to be responsible and get sleep – he had a full week of work ahead of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Robin was working a lot. Roland was coming on Friday night so he had to work double during the week in order to compensate for the missing shifts. He hadn't seen Regina since their date on Sunday. They'd talked on the phone every night and sent texts throughout the week. He had money put aside to take Roland to the arcade on Saturday night. He was tired and knew he needed to catch up on sleep but he desperately wanted to see his girlfriend. Thursday night he left the center at six. It would have been sooner but he was chatting with a few of the parents. He sent a text to Regina asking if he could swing by. He headed home and figured he'd stop there and pack a bag of clothes. He was surprised when he pulled into the parking lot and saw Regina leaning against her car. She had a bag on the hood and she looked breathtaking. He got out and yelled "Hello beautiful girlfriend that I haven't seen in days." They practically ran toward one another and she crashed into his chest. Their mouths met and Robin was practically picking her up in his arms. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and when he pulled back he rubbed his nose against hers "God, I miss you. Are you psychic? I sent you a text," he whispered.

"I saw. Great minds think alike," she replied. He kissed her again until they couldn't breathe "Are you happy to see me," she teased.

"What do you think?"

"You look tired."

"I'll admit I am but I don't care I'm happy to see you. C'mon let's go upstairs." He took her hand and they went up to his apartment. They took off their shoes and Robin hung up their coats in the closet.

Robin pre-heated the oven and Regina sat at the table "Are you picking up Roland tomorrow?"

"Yes and Marian will come get him on Sunday night," he explained.

"Sounds good," she replied.

"So, I prepped zucchini that I'm going to bake in the oven and I defrosted two burgers."

"Did you expect company tonight," she teased.

"No, but when it comes to food I am always prepared love." She laughed and set the table and then poured them drinks. He grilled the burgers on the Forman grill and placed the zucchini fries in the oven. He sat across from her at the table "How was your week?"

"Good. What about you? You've been busy."

"Yes, I worked a few extra hours. I'm taking Roland to the arcade on Saturday for pizza and games."

"Oh' that sounds like fun," she said.

"Do you want to come with us? I can pick you up at six?"

"I don't want to embarrass you but I'll probably kick your ass at air hockey?"

He smiled at her "Oh' really. I sense a challenge is being issued."

"There should be a prize of some sort," she replied.

"I'll figure it out. I'm taking him to the club from noon until about five so he can play with the other kids."

"That's good. I know he loves that. I'm only working until four. Tink is closing."

"How is she doing in her new position?"

"I'm very proud of her. She's doing great," Regina said. The burgers were finished and they started on those and then five minutes later the zucchini was done baking "Those smell amazing."

He smiled "They are." As they ate she praised his cooking which he loved but it was ridiculous because it was only burgers. He loved that she complimented his food. She washed and put away the dishes while he showered and changed into sweats. She was finishing up when he came back in "Thank you," he whispered as he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind.

She smiled "I should have showered with you," she said.

"I'm an idiot. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe in the morning," she suggested. "Why don't you go lie down while I take my shower and I'll join you in a few minutes? I know you're tired."

He turned her around "You are wonderful."

"So are you. You work very hard Robin. You need your rest," she said.

"Alright, I'll listen to you," he said as he kissed her quickly and went to his bedroom. Regina grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to shower and when she came out a few minutes later Robin was fast asleep. She made sure the front door was locked and turned out all the lights and then quietly slipped under the covers. She didn't mind that he had fallen asleep. At least she'd spent time with him.

Robin watched Regina and Roland playing Air Hockey – she was letting him win. He couldn't help but be enamored with her; she was kind, smart, funny, beautiful – no gorgeous and God could she kiss. He loved her mouth. He loved everything about her really. She glanced up and smiled at him as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. She winked at him and he bit his lip. Yes, she was sexy as hell. She didn't even have to try. Roland was jumping up and down because he won but she was too busy flirting with Robin from afar that she hadn't noticed. Served her right; he laughed as she pouted.

She took Roland's hand and they went over to another game and played. Robin felt like watching for now. It was awesome how only a few short weeks ago he was alone and miserable most of the time. Then, that faithful night he glanced up and there she was sitting at the bar – a vision. Now, here they were eating pizza and playing video games at the arcade. Roland ran over excitedly and showed Robin his tickets. Regina offered to go with him to turn them in and then they'd head out. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. She did something to him. It was almost unexplainable. Roland picked a stuffed monkey and on the way home he fell asleep in the back seat of the car. Robin reached for Regina's hand and she scooted closer to him and actually placed her head on his shoulder "Thank you for coming with us tonight," he said.

"Thank you for inviting me. It was fun and I think Roland enjoyed himself."

"He did. He loves playing with you."

"He's a great kid."

"Am I dropping you off or are you staying over?"

"Robin, do you think that's wise?"

"I don't know and part of me doesn't care," he admitted.

"I feel like I barely sleep alone anymore."

"Is that a bad thing," he asked.

"No . . ."

"But . . ."

"Well, I guess I just want to make sure we aren't moving too fast. Are we?"

"Do you think we are," he asked.

"I love spending time with you and Roland," she admitted.

"Then, there's your answer," he replied. "I understand if you need time alone. Everyone needs that."

"No, I want to come home with you," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just worry about Roland."

"Don't be . . . he'll sleep. You tired him out," Robin teased. She placed her head back on his shoulder and he drove toward his apartment. When he pulled up Roland yawned and asked if Robin would carry him. They walked up the three flights of stairs and then Robin gave his son a bath while Regina changed. She'd had a set of pajamas that she'd left behind a week or so ago and he told her where they were.

She was sitting on the sofa browsing on Facebook when Roland ran out and sat next to her "Regina are you sleeping over?"

"Um . . . I think so. Would that be alright with you?"

"Sure. You can read me my story if you want. Maybe, Papa will make us pancakes in the morning."

"That sounds delicious."

"He puts chocolate chips in them sometimes. Do you like that?"

She laughed "Who doesn't like chocolate chips in pancakes?"

He giggled and then snuggled closer to her; she wrapped her arm around him and he whispered "I think Papa really likes you."

She smiled "Well, I like him too. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Yes, he's happy," Roland said. They didn't realize Robin was standing in the doorway; he couldn't help but stop and listen to them talk.

"You're father makes me very happy . . ."

"Do you think you'll get married," Roland asked.

"Um . . . I think it's too soon for that," Regina said laughing.

"Good grief Ro . . . you're going to scare Regina away," Robin said as he entered the room.

"Papa, you're not supposed to sneak up on people's conversations."

"Well, I'm glad I was listening."

"Isn't that what happens though," Roland asked.

"Sometimes, but not always," Regina said.

"Oh' okay, do you want to read me my story?"

"Okay, how about two? Would that be alright," she asked Robin.

He smiled "Sure." They headed into Roland's room and he picked two stories for her to read. Robin sat on the floor while she sat on the bed next to his son with her arm wrapped around him. He watched them and Robin couldn't help the feelings that came over him. He didn't even want to think about it. It terrified him. Roland was struggling to keep his eyes open but Regina kept reading and then eventually she finished the story, closed the book and placed it on the nightstand.

She stood and placed the blanket over him and then kissed his forehead. Robin stood also and kissed his son and then they walked out to the living room. He locked the door and turned out the lights and pulled her into the bedroom. She pulled down the blankets "Is everything alright," she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You seem quiet."

"It's nothing . . . I like watching you with my son," he admitted.

She smiled "Oh' well I got a proposal tonight so I hope you're prepared for that," she teased.

He laughed and shook his head "Talk about embarrassing. Good grief that kid sometimes," Robin said. He climbed into bed and she scooted against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her "He picks up on a lot of things. I have to be careful what I say. It feels like yesterday he was born and now he's proposing marriage."

She laughed "He is really smart." Robin turned toward her and leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her against him "We can't," she whispered.

"We can . . . if we're quiet," he teased.

"I'm paranoid. What if he wakes up?"

"I doubt he will," he said as he kneeled and peeled his shirt over his head. "Trust me. I know my son." She was unsure. He could tell. But eventually she tossed her shirt to the floor and then he lay back down next to her and kissed her slowly. He ran his hand down her side and over her breasts and she moaned at the contact "I don't want to wait. I need you," he said as he pulled her pants off. He was surprised to find she was naked underneath "Shit, that's lucky." She blushed and he quickly finished undressing and then climbed back on the bed. He kissed her belly and she bit her lips as he moved lower. He parted her legs and Regina whimpered – she knew what was coming "I've been dying to do this," he said smiling as he looked up at her. He lay between her legs and kissed her thigh; she shuddered as Robin slowly licked and then blew on her. She moaned and tried not to cry out as he teased her slowly with his tongue. She glanced down and watched him and she could tell he was thoroughly enjoying himself. She ran her fingers through his hair and he groaned. He pulled her closer to his face – and then he feasted. It took everything in Regina not to yell. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her head. He wasn't stopping. He was determined to make her come with his mouth. She lost it when he sucked on her clit. It took her over the edge and it took everything in her to keep quiet. She threw the pillow to the floor and they lay back spent. She could tell Robin wanted her now. He kissed her roughly and then whispered in her ear "God, you taste fucking delicious." She laughed but he wasn't joking. He lay on the bed next to her and said "Ride me. Please Regina . . . ride me." He went into the nightstand and took out a condom. She opened it and placed it over him and then she did as he asked – she got on top. It was difficult to be quiet. Robin was biting his lip and he pulled her down on his chest as she moved. They had a good rhythm and Regina knew she wouldn't last long. He reached up and grabbed the side of her face and kissed her.

She moaned as his tongue moved over hers and when he eventually let go he placed his forehead against hers "God, we are so good together. You feel so good. Keep going baby. Don't stop. Please don't stop," he said. She moved faster and soon she felt her leg muscles spasm but she didn't care she needed to finish. He was saying her name as he was coming and he reached down between their bodies and pinched her clit. She laid her head on his shoulder and moaned as the orgasm hit. They were spent and Regina tried to move off him but he held her "No, wait."

"Aren't I hurting you," she whispered.

"Hell no," he replied. A minute or so later she carefully rolled over him and he quickly got up and pulled his sweat pants on to go to the bathroom. She got dressed and when he came back in it was her turn. She was so nervous that Roland would wake up but Robin was right she didn't hear anything when she passed his bedroom. Robin turned on the lamp on his nightstand so she could see when she came back in. She got into bed and snuggled against him and he turned the light off "Are you alright?"

She smiled "Yes that was . . ."

"I know," he replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I feel like I might pass out," she admitted.

"It's alright. Go to sleep love." She drifted off with Robin's fingers running through her hair – it was blissful.


	12. Chapter 12

**I Hope you guys are still into this. Sorry my Chapter are so short but things are about to get interesting. XOXO**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **One month later . . .**

Life had been very busy but despite that Regina hadn't been this happy in a long time. She and Robin were doing well and Roland was becoming quite fond of her. She couldn't help but love spending time with both of them when it was Robin's weekend to have his son. Roland loved chatting with Regina and watching movies. They played Lego's on the floor and she really enjoyed baking with him in Robin's kitchen. One night they came to her house and Roland couldn't believe how big her house was. She gave him the grand tour and he begged Robin to sleep over that night but they didn't think that was a good idea - just yet and father and son ended up back at their own apartment. They also enjoyed going to the park and playing on the swings and running around throwing a Frisbee or a ball and that's where they were today. Regina glanced up from the bench she was sitting on and watched them. They were running and then finally Roland ran up the slide and Robin told him to come back down. She laughed and then continued reading her book. A few minutes later; she saw a shadow standing in front of her and when she glanced up she let out a small gasp "Hello Regina . . ."

She closed her book and watched as the man sat next to her "Keith, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I actually just moved to town."

She scooted away from him and put her book in her bag "Is this your dog?"

He smiled and patted his dogs head "Yes, this is Lady. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, I don't remember you liking dogs."

"I've changed," he whispered.

"Why did you move here," she asked.

"I needed a change. I left New York. I've always wanted to come back to Storybrooke. There wasn't anything left for me in the big city. Regina, I need to get this out of the way. I'm sorry about the way things ended between us."

"That's in the past but I'm sorry Keith; we're not friends and we never will be. Not after what happened." She finally looked into his face and he still appeared to be the same man after all these years. He was attractive with brown eyes and short brown hair. He was much taller than her – he towered over her really. He was smiling and it made her sick to her stomach because she knew the real Keith Allen. In school their friends called him The Sheriff of Nottingham; he came from money and he loved it more than anything. He treated the kids that weren't as "well off" as him like crap and she hated it but her mother . . . her mother basically forced her to go out with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Roland who screamed "Is that your husband and son?"

"Come play with us," Roland yelled.

She couldn't help herself she looked Keith straight into his eyes and said "Stay the hell away from me and my family Keith. I mean it."

"Regina, I just wanted to apologize for all those years ago . . ."

"You've apologized. Welcome back to Storybrooke Keith." She patted Lady on the head and then stood from the bench and then ran over to Roland.

She picked him up and Robin came over "Regina, who was that?"

"Not now," she said as she watched Keith and Lady walking down the sidewalk. Her ex-boyfriend was now living here and she wasn't alright with that – not after what he did to her. She held onto Roland a little bit tighter and closed her eyes as she felt Robin's hands on her back – this was not good.

Later that night; when Roland was tucked into bed Robin made them each a cup of tea and they sat down on the sofa. He could tell Regina was very upset but he didn't want to push her. He'd wait for her to tell him about Keith. She sat down next to him and ran a hand through her hair "Keith Allen is my ex-boyfriend. We went to high school together and we dated on and off for a few years. We went to the same college and when I was a freshman I broke up with him. He hit me."

"Oh' my God," Robin whispered.

"We liked each other but I didn't love him and my mother . . . she felt we were the same class of people so she basically forced me to stay with him. She claimed I must have done something to make him mad and that he didn't mean it. My father on the other hand agreed with me – thank goodness. I met Daniel that same year and we fell in love. We dated for many years and then eventually he asked me to marry him. Keith found out and one night our apartment was broken into. I knew he'd done it but I didn't have proof. The place was ransacked and things were missing. I think Keith was sick. He was so used to getting whatever he wanted and whomever he wanted and when he couldn't have me anymore – he got pissed."

"Jesus, I don't like this at all," Robin said.

"That's not everything Robin . . . Daniel was killed four months before we were to be married by a drunk driver - and we never found out who it was."

"Regina do you think Keith had something to do with Daniel's death?"

"I really don't know but it was no secret he was an alcoholic and one of my friends said she saw his car that night. I'm afraid and I hate that he's here. This is no coincidence. He disappeared and moved away to New York and I heard he was getting help but even if that's true. I'm not comfortable with this. I don't want him here."

"Do you think we could talk to David? Maybe, there's a way you can get a restraining order against him?"

"I doubt it. He hasn't done anything to me. Robin, I'm afraid."

He pulled her against his chest and ran his fingers through his hair "We'll figure this out. Regina, I won't let him hurt you."

She pulled back and smiled "You can't protect me all the time and what if he did get help? Maybe, I'm overreacting," she said.

"Until we know for sure . . ." She couldn't help it – tears started to fall down her cheeks and Robin wiped them away "Regina, I'm here," he said as he pulled her against his chest again. She couldn't stop the tears from falling and he rubbed his hands down her back. A few minutes later they were lying on the sofa and he was massaging her scalp.

She laced her fingers with his "Everything was going so great and now this," she whispered.

"We'll get through this. We'll figure it out and everything is great – especially with us," he said. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer to him "Stay with me tonight," he said.

"Yes, I want to. Robin, I . . . I need you," she admitted.

She leaned up and kissed him and he pulled back "Regina, I will do whatever I can to help you through this. Do you believe me?"

She smiled "Yes, you're wonderful. Thank you." Regina fell asleep in Robin's arms and he vowed at that moment that he would protect his girlfriend. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

For a week she didn't see Keith. Robin was more attentive than usual if that was possible. She was grateful but she knew eventually she'd have to confront her ex. She couldn't walk around nervous and afraid all the time. Part of her wanted to believe that he'd received help and that he was better but the other part of her – was just unsure. On Thursday afternoon she met Mary and Emma at the diner for lunch. They sat in a booth close to the door and Regina could see Robin cooking in the back. They ordered their lunch with Ruby; a BLT for Mary, a chicken club sandwich for Emma and soup and a salad for Regina. They talked mostly about work and they also flirted with the idea of going to "The Rabbit Hole" on Saturday night. The door to Granny's Diner chimed and Regina looked up – Keith strolled inside and their eyes immediately met. He walked to a booth in the back of the restaurant and Regina let out a breath "Shit, I knew this would happen eventually."

A few minutes later Emma stood "He's coming this way," she told Regina.

Keith stopped at their booth "'I'm sorry to interrupt . . ."

"Then, maybe you shouldn't," Emma said.

"Nice to see you Emma and Mary," he replied.

"What do you want," Regina asked.

"I'd like to talk to you," he said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Emma said getting in his face.

He ignored her "Regina, please can I just have a minute?"

"Fine, it won't take long," she told her friends. She stood and went to sit with him at his booth "Make this quick."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me and I get the feeling you might be. I bought a house here and I'm not going anywhere. I like this town and if we're going to live in the same place – we'll occasionally run into each other and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Keith, you hit me and when I broke up with you . . . you still pursued me even though I was in love with someone else. I know you broke into our apartment and you've never admitted it."

"I loved you Regina. I didn't want to lose you."

"I don't care. Did you hear what I said . . . you hit me and I wasn't going to let it happen a second time."

"Yes, but I know now that I went about things the wrong way. I should have never touched you – that way."

"I think you mean to say you never should have hit me Keith. You hit me."

"I know and I'm truly sorry for that."

"You claim you got help. That you're getting help but you chose to live in this town. You could have lived anywhere in the world but you're here. Which tells me one thing – you're still sick."

"You're wrong. I'm trying to make a better life for myself."

"Well, if that's true then I'm glad for you – I really am but I will say this again; I want nothing to do with you and I meant what I said . . . stay the hell away from me and my family."

"Is that you're husband? The man you were with?"

"That is none of your business and this conversation is over." She stood and went back over to Emma and Mary. She plopped in the booth and Ruby brought their food. They watched as Keith walked out and Regina let out a breath "What an asshole," she whispered.

"Robin tried to come out here but Granny stopped him," Emma said.

"Good. I needed to talk to him alone and find out his intentions but I really don't know what he wants. He claims he's getting help and that he's starting his life over."

"That's bullshit. I don't trust him at all," Emma said.

"We can't be quick to judge," Mary added.

"I know what you mean but . . . I don't trust him," Regina said. "He asked if Robin was my husband."

"What did you say," Emma asked.

"I didn't deny it. I just told him to stay the hell away from me and my family."

"Damn . . ." Mary said. "Regina, but Robin doesn't live with you."

"I know but I don't want Keith to know I live alone. I hate feeling this way. I'm afraid." They all held hands and then continued to eat.

"I've made a decision we're upgrading your security system at the house. David and I will come over on Sunday and we'll put cameras in."

"Emma . . ."

"Don't Emma me . . . I don't trust that son of a bitch. Make dinner. We'll all come over. It's happening," she said matter-of-factly.

Regina watched as Robin came out of the kitchen and approached their table "Hello ladies. Babe, will you sit with me while I eat my lunch," he asked.

She smiled "Sure." He went to a booth nearby and she put down money for her food. Emma and Mary took care of the bill and then headed out. She sat with Robin while he ate his burger and salad. He gave her a look and she snapped at him "I'm fine."

He smiled "I was going to say you look beautiful as always."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Granny wouldn't let you come out," she said.

"Nope; she said you needed to handle it on your own."

"She's right. Not, that anything was resolved. He's not going anywhere. He assured me he got help but when I confronted him about breaking into the apartment years ago he wouldn't admit it. There's something else Robin . . . he asked if you were my husband."

Robin looked up and took a sip of his soda "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry I . . . I didn't exactly deny it. I told him to stay the hell away from my family," she admitted.

He pushed his plate away "Wow . . ."

"Robin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that but I didn't want him to think I lived alone. I hate feeling like this," she said.

He took her hand "Shush, don't be sorry. It's alright. I'm concerned Regina. Maybe, I should stay with you."

"No, it's fine. Emma and David are going to install cameras and upgrade my security system on Sunday."

"But, we'd both feel better if I was with you," he said as he rubbed his fingers over hers.

"What are you saying? Do you want to . . . move in?"

He kissed the top of her hand "You're right that's crazy. We've only been dating for four months. I'm a loon," he said.

"It's a big house," she whispered as she stared into his eyes.

He leaned closer to her face "Regina, the thought of anything happening to you – it frightens me."

"Maybe, I'm overreacting. Maybe, he did get help," Regina said.

"We're not done talking about this," he replied. "I need to get back to work." Regina nodded and then they stood and she walked him back to the kitchen. He kissed her and she hugged him "I'll call you later," He whispered into her ear.

She walked past the counter and Granny grabbed her hand "Ruby is going to a self-defense class next week at the high school. You should go with her," she suggested.

Regina smiled "Thank you Granny; I'll think about it." She walked outside and headed back to her store. She didn't notice that Keith was across the street watching her. He knew he shouldn't but he wasn't doing anything wrong – he was just admiring.

Saturday night Regina hitched a ride with Mary to "The Rabbit Hole" around ten. They were surprised to find it wasn't very busy. Ruby, Emma, Killian and . . . Dr. Whale were sitting at a table and waved to them "Hi, um hello Dr. Whale," Mary said.

"Ladies, we're having drinks. Please call me Victor."

They all sat and Mary cleared her throat "David says he's going to stop by after his shift is over."

"It's a party," Killian replied.

"Do you want a Corona," Regina asked Mary. She nodded and then Regina walked up to the bar.

Her boyfriend was smiling at her "Hello, milady, what can I get for you?"

She smiled "I would like two Corona's with lime please and a kiss." He grabbed two Corona's and put them on the bar and then he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She pouted "That's not the kiss I wanted."

"I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend and we're kind of serious and I don't think she would appreciate me kissing you," he teased.

"Oh' how serious would you say is this relationship?"

"That is not something we should discuss here," he said seriously. He leaned toward her "When I go on my break – I'll do more than kiss you. Thank God you wore a dress tonight," he said as his eyes roamed over her body.

"In that case – I'll see you later," she said sending a wink his way. Regina headed back to their table and sent a look Mary's way because Ruby was sitting on Victor's lap. She sat down and whispered "What's with them?"

"No idea," Mary whispered back. The rest of them broke into teams to play pool but Regina and Mary stayed at the table to chat.

"Are you two alright," Emma asked.

"Yup we're going to people watch," Mary replied.

"I'm going to sit here and stare at my boyfriend," Regina added. Emma laughed and walked away to join the others.

"Are you feeling any better about Keith?"

"No, and Robin wants to stay with me," Regina replied.

"Wait, do you mean he wants to move in with you?"

"I don't know. We're talking about it."

"Shit, that's a big step."

"He says he wants to keep his apartment but he wants to stay with me. I don't know we'll see. It's a little insane because we've only been together about four months." A few minutes later; Regina watched as David entered the bar but put a finger to his lips. He came from behind and Regina knew he was going to scare Mary. She jumped twenty feet when David surprised her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

She swatted his arm "You're an idiot but hello husband."

"Hello wife, how are things here?"

"Fine, but I think we could use another Corona."

"I'll go. I want to talk to Robin anyways," he kissed her quickly and then headed over to the bar. They watched as Robin and David exchanged pleasantries and Regina was trying to read their lips.

Mary cleared her throat "What do you think they're talking about?"

"No idea but we're going to ask," Regina replied.

David came over with their beers and sat down "Robin is taking a break soon. He'll be over," he said.

Mary took a few swigs of her beer and said "What were you two talking about?"

"I want him there tomorrow when we upgrade the security system at Regina's."

"Oh' I see," Mary replied.

"Is there something else," Regina asked.

"Nope; that's it," he said. They were satisfied with his answer – for now. A minute later Robin came over and took her hand and she stood "Are you two going somewhere?"

"Yup. Don't come looking for us Sheriff," Robin said as he winked at his friend and then practically dragged Regina outside.

She laughed "Robin, where are we going?"

He unlocked the car and opened the door for her "Get in," he whispered as he kissed her quickly. She did as he asked and then he walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and then simply drove around the building to the back. He hid the car in the alley and then cut the engine. He locked them in and then leaned his seat back "Come here," he said as he tugged her on top of him.

She laughed "You can't be serious?"

"This isn't the first time we've done this," he teased. "Plus, I'm just going to kiss you." He ran his fingers through her hair "Kiss me Regina," he begged as he pulled her mouth down onto his. She did as he asked. She kissed him. She didn't care that he smelled like bar food and whiskey. His fingers were gripping her nipples through her dress and she moaned as his tongue coasted over hers. She shifted more comfortably on top of him and he groaned. She could feel how hard he was and she wondered how he was going to go back to work like that. He didn't seem to care because he lifted up her dress so that her underwear was now rubbing against his jeans. She couldn't help herself she began to grind on top of him "Shit, I want to fuck you right now," he whispered against her lips.

"Robin, we can't . . ."

"I know but I want to . . . God you make me feel so alive," he admitted. She felt his hand reach down and she moaned as he placed a finger inside of her "Oh' baby you are so wet for me."

She crashed her mouth down on his and she couldn't help it – she began to ride his hand "Robin, I want to come," she begged.

"What my lady wants – she gets," he said as he stuck another finger inside her. She moaned as he fucked her with his two fingers. She felt sexy as hell and she couldn't remember a time she had ever done anything like this in her life. She couldn't think. She closed her eyes and moaned as his other hand rubbed her ass coaxing her to move faster. He was kissing her neck also and she wondered how the hell he could do all these things to her at the same time – he was a spectacular lover.

She was lost in ecstasy and began to talk; the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them "I love . . . Oh' my God," she was practically panting.

Robin leaned toward her ear "What do you love? Tell me baby."

"I love it. I love it," she said moaning even louder now. "Robin, I . . . I love you," she said so softly he barely heard her. "God, I'm going to come," she yelled. He crashed his mouth on hers and she moaned as he took her over the edge. She was bucking on top of him and then she fell onto his chest. He carefully pulled his fingers out of her and then began to rub her back. She was breathing heavily and there was no question – he was rock hard. He didn't know how he didn't come in his pants. He tried to control his breathing and to calm himself.

He whispered in her ear "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I . . . I'm fine," she replied. She carefully untangled herself from him and moved back over to the passenger seat. She pulled up her panties and re-adjusted her dress. Robin watched her and then leaned over and grabbed her head. He kissed her hard and then he released her mouth with a pop and hugged her tightly.

"You won't have time to eat," she said.

"I don't care. Are you coming home with me tonight?"

"Hell yes," she replied. He laughed and kissed her again and then started the car. She re-applied her lipstick quickly and ran her hands through her hair. Robin pulled the car around the building to where he was parked before.

They got out and he took her hand and once inside he kissed her again "I'll miss you," he whispered sending a smile her way.

"I'll be right over there," she teased.

"I'll see you in a bit." They parted ways and when she headed back over to her table everyone was now sitting down and staring at her as she approached.

Emma whistled "Where have you been?"

"None of your business," she replied.

"Okay, I don't want to know," David said. "Who wants to play a game of pool with me now?"

Regina glanced over at Mary "How many beers did you have while I was gone?"

"A few; I'm a little trashed."

"Mary, you're a horrible drinker. Why do you do this?"

"I haven't drank this much in a while. I wanted to. So, sue me? Where were you," Mary asked.

Emma was sitting the game out and was in on the conversation "Were you making out with Robin in his car?"

Regina smiled "That . . . is none of your business."

"Holy Shit," Mary said.

"You're lucky I'm off duty," Emma replied.

"Why? Would you have arrested us," Regina teased.

"Damn you two are nuts about each other. Aren't you," Emma said.

Regina smiled "We are." A few minutes later; the pool game ended. Ruby and Killian were the winners so Victor yelled over to Robin that he needed shots for their entire table and that it was on him. Everyone came back over and David sat next to Mary "You might want to keep an eye on your wife. She's a little tipsy."

"Mary, I think you've had enough," David said.

"Thanks Regina. I'm fine honey."

"You can't hold your liquor," Emma added.

"Oh' shut up! Who asked you," Mary snapped. They all glanced around and that's when Robin came over with a tray of shot glasses for all of them. Regina grabbed Mary's out of her hand and downed it "Hey! What the hell!"

"You don't need anymore," Regina said. She grabbed her own shot and downed that as well.

Robin moved around the table and quickly kissed his lady "Feeling alright," he asked.

"Yes, "she replied. He kissed her again and then headed back over to the bar.

"I don't feel well," Mary said to Regina.

"Good grief; are you going to be sick?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"David you might want to get your wife home," Regina said.

David looked over at Mary "I think you're probably right. Can you tell Jefferson we'll pick her car up tomorrow?" One by one they all headed out. Ruby left with Victor and it was obvious she was spending the night with him. Emma and Killian also left together and Regina sat alone – waiting for Robin. She watched him as he yelled "LAST CALL" and he smiled and winked at her. Jefferson came over and asked if she wanted to sit in his office for a change. He told her she could watch the T.V and she agreed. Robin kissed her quickly as she walked by the bar and then she settled on the small sofa back in the office. Jefferson offered her a blanket and she pulled her legs up and got comfortable. She took out her phone and browsed social media since she had a few minutes and that's when she realized she had a "friend request" on Facebook. She clicked on it and it was from Keith. She declined it immediately but then curiosity got the best of her and she checked out his page. He'd recently changed his city to Storybrooke and then she saw the picture. He was standing in front of his new house and it was captioned "I'm in love and I'm home." Regina recognized the house "That son of a bitch," she whispered. She knew that house. It was on her street. It was across from hers and a few houses down at the end of the cul-de-sac. She couldn't believe it. He knew what street she lived on. Why the hell did he need to buy a house on her road? She was angry. No, she was pissed and she needed to tell Robin.

She yanked open the door and went out to the bar "Hi baby. I was just coming to get you. What's wrong," he said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong – he bought a fucking house on my street," she yelled.

Jefferson looked at Robin, "Um, I can finish here mate. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he said.

Regina was pacing and Robin nodded "I might pick up another shift this week if you don't mind."

"Yeah' sounds good. I could use the help."

Jefferson showed them out and Robin grabbed her hand "Not now," she said. "Can we just go home?"

"Yes, we're going," he said as he opened the car door for her.

On the way home he noticed she was wiping her face "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Regina, how did you figure out about the house?"

She took his hand "He requested me on Facebook which I declined but then I clicked on his page and saw a picture he posted of his new house." Once they were in Robin's apartment; they changed and slipped into bed. She cuddled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her "I need to confront him about this."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes, and I want you with me."

"Whatever you need," he whispered.

"I need you to be honest with me about something," she said.

He was rubbing her scalp "Okay."

"What were you and David talking about at the bar?"

"Don't be mad but I asked him to do a background check on Keith."

"Really?"

"He didn't find anything. He's squeaky clean."

"I don't care. He didn't have to buy a house right down the road from me."

"Try to relax," Robin whispered.

"I am. You calm me Robin. Thank you."

"I care about you Regina and I meant what I said . . . if you want me with you. I'll stay."

"What about Roland? What will we do when he comes?"

He turned toward her and leaned on his elbow and she did the same "We'll stay here when he comes."

"I don't know," she whispered.

He kissed her quickly and then cupped her face with his hand "I heard what you said earlier in the car and I don't care if it was in the heat of the moment or not. I want you to know . . . I'm already there too."

"Robin . . ."

"Don't say anything," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away slowly "I just want you to relax and sleep." He pulled her against his chest again and she sighed as he continued to rub her scalp with his fingers. Eventually she drifted off but Robin couldn't sleep. They'd basically admitted to each other in not so many words that they already loved one another and he was terrified because at this moment he couldn't imagine his life without Regina in it. Eventually, he fell asleep also but the fact of the matter was – he was scared for her. He vowed he would protect her with everything he had.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Regina cooked dinner on Sunday since Emma and David were upgrading her security system. Everyone came over; Emma, Killian, David, Mary and of course Robin. Killian brought a six pack of beer and Mary baked a chocolate cake. Regina was making a huge batch of enchiladas and decided to mix up Margaritas as well. Cameras were being installed throughout the property. They'd been at it since the morning and she was eternally grateful. She was already feeling better about things. Robin assisted David and Emma most of the day and when Killian arrived around four he joined them. Mary spent most of the day with Regina chatting about Keith, the situation with Robin and her feelings. Mary had almost had a heart attack when Regina told her about the slip in the car the night before. They were drinking their first Margarita around five-thirty when they heard a commotion coming from downstairs "Emma is going to be pissed we started without her," Mary said smiling.

"She'll get over it," Regina replied.

Sure enough Emma came in the kitchen and had a look of disbelief on her face "What the hell?"

"Help yourself," Regina said winking at Mary.

"When's dinner – I'm starving," Robin said as he playfully grabbed Regina from behind and kissed her neck.

She laughed "You boys can set the table. The enchiladas should be out soon."

"Those are my favorite. Can you please give Mary the recipe," David asked as he assisted Robin with the plates.

"Since you asked so nicely I think that can be arranged."

Emma leaned against the counter and sipped her drink "I'll show you how to work the camera after dinner but Robin knows how everything works."

"Any problems at all," Regina asked.

"No, none," Emma replied.

"I'm having a meeting tomorrow at the store to go over security measures. Mary can you come around three," Regina asked.

"Yes, I'll be there."

"That's a good idea," Emma said.

"If he comes in that store he gets one warning and then I'm calling the police," Regina said.

"Good and I'll come personally and lock the asshole up," Emma added. A few minutes later; dinner was served in the dining room and everyone was moaning over Regina's enchiladas.

"God it's so good," David said.

"Okay, we get it. Regina will give me the recipe," Mary said. They all laughed and conversation was light during dinner. They talked about work, the security upgrade and everyone wondered about Roland. She watched Robin as he pushed his plate away and then talked about his son. She loved the way his eyes lit up and his smile was just . . . she could lose herself in his face.

He stood and glanced over at her "I'll take care of the dishes babe."

"I'll help," Killian said. The men cleared the table and then walked into the kitchen.

Emma took a sip of her water and asked "Does he always clean?"

"No, most nights he cooks."

Emma downed her drink and said "I'm going to say this quickly – that man is in love with you."

Regina shook her head and smiled "Why do you say that Emma?"

"Just the way he talks about you. He's very concerned about Keith living on your street – we all are."

"Regina do you love Robin," Mary asked.

"All signs point to yes," she replied. "But it's only been a few months."

"I say who gives a shit about that? Tell the man you want him here with you." None of them realized that Robin had come out of the kitchen and was standing in the doorway – she kept talking "There are so many reasons why you should just give in and tell him Regina. It's obvious he cares about you. I'm pretty sure he loves you and you should talk to him about it."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way," Mary asked.

"He does," Robin said as he finally stepped into the room all the way and revealed himself.

They all froze and Emma looked over at Regina who was now glaring at her "I'm dead."

"This conversation is over," Regina said. "Robin, did you need something?"

He smiled "I just wanted to know if I should run the dishwasher."

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." He quickly went back into the kitchen and he heard Mary say "Oh' shit" and he couldn't help but laugh. They'd been caught but he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

After everyone left Regina waited in the family room for Robin to come out of the bathroom. She had no idea what he was going to do. Was he staying with her tonight? Was he going home? He hadn't said anything. She'd made a cup of tea to try and settle down. It was helping and she could feel her body relaxing. Robin came out and plopped onto the sofa next to her "I have to go out to the car. I didn't want to bring my bags in while everyone was here."

"Oh' okay."

"Is that alright?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

He kissed her quickly "I'll meet you upstairs," he said as he stood and headed out to his car. She went up to her room and changed her clothes and a few minutes later he came into the master suite holding three bags.

He dropped them on the floor and she laughed "Did you bring your whole closet?"

"No, just the important things," he replied. She sat on the floor in front of her dresser and began moving clothes around to make room for Robin's things.

He sat next to her and grabbed her hand "Are we going to talk about this," he asked.

She turned toward him "What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you embarrassed about what I walked in on earlier?"

She cleared her throat and looked at the floor "A little," she admitted.

"Look at me," he whispered.

Regina looked up and he scooted closer to her "I want to be here with you."

"I know but Robin I don't want you to feel obligated or pressured just because I'm a little afraid. I hate feeling like this. I hate being this needy … weak thing."

Robin was shaking his head at her "You're not weak. You've been through something and you're my girlfriend and I . . . I'm doing this because I care about you. I care about you so much Regina."

She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the mouth "Okay, I believe you." She went back to moving things around in her dresser and they even hung a few of his shirts in her closet. She made lots of space for him and then she placed his toiletries in the bathroom drawer with her stuff. He asked her if she wanted to take a bath with him and she stripped off her clothes. He filled the tub with hot water and bubbles and a few minutes later she was leaning against his chest and his arms were around her "Thank you. I needed this," she whispered.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and she sighed as he held her tighter "I'll stay with you this week and when Roland comes this weekend – you'll stay with us."

"We'll see," she said.

"Whatever you want to do love," he replied. She closed her eyes and realized her life was about to change. She just hoped it was for the better and that nothing would come from Keith being back in Storybrooke.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS LONG … JEALOUS ROBIN ANYONE?**

He stayed with her every night and then Friday came and she insisted he go home and spend time with Roland. Regina should have been stricter and told Robin to sleep at home at least once or twice this week but he was adamant about staying with her. She felt safe with him around and she thought that he felt better about her situation with Keith if he was there with her. So, she let him stay. There were many perks to Robin being around. She liked that he was cooking dinner every night and that they were showering together and at least three times this week they'd made love. They were so good together but when he left . . . her mind wandered. When she was at work she was a little frightened. But, she'd made a new rule . . . no one was to work at the store alone – ever. It meant paying more but she didn't care. Safety came first and she wasn't putting her girls in danger. Regina was preparing for something that she didn't know would even happen but she couldn't take any chances. She headed outside because she forgot a few things in her car. It was still light out. She lingered for a few minutes to straighten up and when she closed the driver's side door that's when she saw Keith's car coming up the road. She knew what it looked like because she had seen it before when she was taking a walk a few days ago with Robin. She started up her walkway and stopped when he called her name. She turned around and he was standing outside his car. He had parked it in the middle of the road. She didn't give him a second. She ran inside and slammed the door and set the alarm. She went to the window and watched as he got back inside his car and headed up the street. Regina knew he wasn't stupid enough to come up to her door – she'd call the police. She was shaking. Why would he do that? He claimed he wasn't trying to scare her but then he pulled a stunt like that? She was angry at herself for getting so upset. She remembered something Granny had said to her in the diner – Ruby was taking a self-defense class at the high school. Regina sent Ruby a text and asked when the next class was. About thirty minutes later she got a response "Tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to go? I'll pick you up." She replied and said "Yes, that would be great. Pick me up at the store." They finished making plans going back and forth and when it was time for her to try to sleep Regina headed upstairs satisfied with her decision to go to the class. She had double-checked the alarm and the cameras and once inside her bedroom she couldn't help but smile at the heap of clothes on Robin's side of the room. It smelled like him in here. It was the first time she really noticed it. She took out an outfit for the self-defense class and then climbed into bed. She sent Robin a text "I'm going to try to go to sleep. I'm taking a self-defense class tomorrow with Ruby so I'll call you after." She snuggled under the covers and not five minutes later her phone was ringing it was Robin "Hi," she answered.

"Hello, I'm glad I caught you before you went to sleep. I just put Roland down."

"How was your night," she asked.

"It was fine. Babe, you're taking a class tomorrow?"

She sighed "Yes, Granny told me that Ruby was taking a self-defense class at the high school. She's going to pick me up at the store tomorrow afternoon and we're going together. I figure it's probably a good idea."

"Did something happen that you're not telling me about," Robin asked.

"No, I just think self-defense is good to know. Something did happen tonight though," she admitted.

"What?" She told him about what happened outside and he didn't say anything at first "I hate this," he whispered.

"Robin, I'm fine."

"I don't care. I . . . I hate that this guy lives on your street."

"I know but what can we do?"

"Nothing I suppose."

"I can't do anything until he does something so that I can file a restraining order against him but I don't even want it to come to that. I don't want anything to do with him."

"I know babe." They talked for a few more minutes about their night and then eventually Regina was so tired she was falling asleep on the phone with him. They hung up and she drifted off easily with thoughts of Robin on her mind; and the smell of his cologne on her pillow.

Another week went by and Regina had actually gone to two self-defense classes with Ruby. She loved them. She loved the instructor too. Her name was Mulan and she was a teacher at the high school. As it turned out Ashley and Ruby were actually really good friends with her and they invited her out to "The Rabbit Hole" with them on Saturday night. Tonight the bar was slammed and Jefferson had to call in another bartender to help Robin out. Regina looked around and it seemed almost all of their friends were there except for Mary and David. Killian wasn't either because Emma had said he worked late at the docks and was exhausted. It was clear that Ruby and Victor were now dating because he was here with them again tonight. They had pushed several tables together and it seemed they were taking up half the bar. Even though he was very busy Robin always found a moment to find Regina's eyes and smile at her – he always knew how to make her blush. She wore a dress again tonight even though she knew he probably wouldn't be able to take a long break. Since being with him; she loved to dress up for him. Robin was constantly watching her and telling her how beautiful she was – he made her feel special and sexy. Tonight she decided not to drink and neither was Emma they were both designated drivers this evening. Everyone was laughing and having fun and that was when Regina watched as Emma's face changed "Shit, why is he here," she said. Everyone turned and that's when they noticed Emma's superior officer enter the bar – Graham Humbert.

He was known as one of the tougher cops around town and even Jefferson seemed annoyed when he walked in. It was busy and the bar was making money and he didn't need the cops chasing away the customers. Even though Emma was a cop – she was a regular and it was different. She had been coming here before she was a police officer.

Regina rolled her eyes "Shit, whenever he sees me I swear he's undressing me with his eyes."

"You did hang out a few times," Emma said.

"Yes, but you know how that ended," Regina replied.

"Don't worry he won't try anything – not with all of us here," Victor said.

"Thanks, but I can handle Graham if I have to," Regina replied. They watched as he walked up to the bar and ordered water; it was given to him immediately by Jefferson and then Graham scanned the room.

He walked toward their table and Emma groaned "Fuck," she said quietly.

Graham smiled as he stepped up "Hello Doc, Swan, is everyone enjoying themselves?" The seat next to Regina was empty and he sat down "Can I sit here," he asked.

She smiled "Sure. I take it your off duty Officer Humbert?"

He winked at her "Yes, David is working the overnight shift."

"Lucky you," she said. She knew she shouldn't flirt with him but part of her wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He smiled "Yes, lucky me indeed. I've missed seeing you Regina."

She laughed "Really because the last time we hung out you didn't talk to me for a month."

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me," he replied.

"It was and you should be sorry. It's unfortunate . . ." she said as she took a sip of her drink.

Graham reached for her hand "Maybe, we can try again? We were really good together," he said as he moved a strand of hair away from her face and ran his finger over her cheek.

She smiled, took his hand and leaned closer to him "I need to use the restroom. Excuse me," she whispered. She motioned for Ruby and Emma to follow her and the three ladies walked away from their table. Regina could sense Graham's eyes on her and she didn't care. Let him take a good look because he was never having her again - ever.

Once inside the restroom Emma turned on her "Regina stop flirting with him. It's dangerous."

"I agree. Graham can't be trusted," Ruby replied.

"I know but he used me for sex twice and I let him like an idiot. He deserves to get brought down a few notches," Regina said.

"He's a player," Emma said.

"Robin was watching and he looked pissed," Ruby added.

"I know I'll explain to Robin don't worry. I'll set Graham straight when we get back to the table. I have a plan. What he did to me was wrong and he needs to know that." They waited another five minutes and then headed back out to the bar. Everyone else was over by the pool table so Emma and Ruby joined them.

Regina sat down with Graham and he smiled "Alone at last. Regina you look beautiful. You always do," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Why don't you let me take you home," he asked.

She shook her head "That's not going to happen."

"Why not," he asked. "You know how good we are together. You couldn't have forgotten already."

"I'm not stupid. Graham we hung out twice and both times we ended up in bed and you never called me after. You used me."

"Now, that's not true."

"Then, why didn't you call me?"

He sat back in his seat "I'm sorry I know I didn't handle both of those times the right way but . . . I don't do well with commitment and I was nervous."

"So, you didn't just use me for sex?"

"Regina, I'm sorry if you thought that."

"But, here you are asking if you can take me home when you know damn well I wouldn't be able to resist you because you're right – we were really good together."

He took her hand and raised it to his lips; she panicked for a second because she saw Robin watching "Give me another chance. I'm begging for it," he whispered. "I never beg but for you . . . I'll do anything. Let me take you home," he said as he continued running his mouth along the top of her hand.

She shook her head, cleared her throat and nodded toward the bar "Do you see the man behind the bar?"

He let go of her hand and she placed it on her lap "The Locksley bloke . . . Yes what about him?"

"I'm his," she said seriously.

He looked genuinely shocked "You're dating him?"

"Yes, I've been dating him for about five months and we're very happy. I'm sorry Graham but you don't know how to treat a lady. You don't fuck them and then don't talk to them for a month," she said angrily. "It's just not right."

"Such language my beautiful Regina; I meant what I said before – I genuinely wanted another chance with you but it looks like I'm too late. Locksley is a lucky man." He kissed her cheek and then stood from the table "Goodnight and I really am happy for you," he said.

"Graham . . ."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like that . . ."

"No, you're right. What I did to you was wrong. I'm sorry. I meant what I said . . . I'm happy for you," he said. He turned around and walked out of the bar. Regina let out a breath and noticed Robin was talking to Jefferson. He looked angry. The others were watching from the pool table and Emma had an "Oh Shit" look on her face. Robin was coming toward her and yes he looked very mad – jealous even.

She took a sip of her water and when he reached the table he took her hand "Can we talk," he said.

She stood and he pulled her to the back to Jefferson's office. He slammed the door and faced her "What . . . the bloody hell," he said slowly.

"Don't get excited."

"Don't get excited? That guy was all over you Regina and you let him," he yelled.

"I can explain."

"Hurry up," he said through gritted teeth.

"That was Graham Humbert and he's a cop. He works with Emma. We . . . at one time were involved."

"Crap," Robin said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He treated me like shit. He . . . we slept together twice and both times he never called me. The second time was stupid I was drunk and I just didn't care. I was lonely and . . ."

"You let him touch you and you were smiling at him . . . flirting even," he yelled.

"I know and I shouldn't have but he needed to be taught a lesson Robin. He can't treat women like that and I let him know it. I told him that I'm yours," she admitted.

"You said that?"

"Yes, I did."

"What was he saying to you?"

"He wanted another chance and I told him no and that I'm happy – with you."

Robin turned around and walked over to the desk and then leaned against it – he was trying to calm down and catch his breath "I almost came over there. When he touched you – I almost lost it," he admitted.

"I know and I'm sorry your working and I shouldn't keep coming here and getting in the way but Graham is a total player and an asshole. He deserved to be brought down a few notches. That's all I was doing. I promise. I'm going to leave. I don't want you to get into trouble with Jefferson," she said. He stood up straighter and pulled her toward him roughly and grabbed the side of her head; she gasped when he kissed her. His arm came around her back and he molded their bodies together. Their kisses were hard and fast and Regina heard herself moan as Robin was practically assaulting her with his mouth – it turned her on. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. They kept kissing and kissing until they were out of breath and then he roughly pushed her away. She stumbled a little and then leaned against the door.

He glared into her eyes "I don't know why you have this effect on me but I wanted to kick the shit out of that guy," he said seriously. "I don't like feeling jealous. So, don't flirt with anyone else. You hear me?"

"Yes, Robin I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He walked back over to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck "Do you know why I'm acting so crazy," he said as his fingers drifted through her hair. "Jesus, because I'm already falling in love with you – you consume my thoughts. I'm crazy about you Regina. Now, get that sexy ass back out to your friends. I don't want you to leave. I want you to come home with me," he said as he kissed her again. When their lips popped he grabbed her arm "Are you coming home with me," he asked.

"Yes, but I have to drive a few people home," she replied.

"Then, I'll come to your house when I'm done. Is that alright," he asked.

"Yes," she said softly. He opened the door and she walked out. She nodded at Jefferson and walked back over to their table – everyone was staring at her. "He'll be alright he was just a little . . . upset."

"A little . . . he looked really pissed," Emma said.

"See, he's already back out at the bar," Regina replied. The truth was she'd never seen that side of Robin before. He basically had just admitted that he loved her. It was all confusing and fast and . . . she felt the same way. Mulan, Ashley, Ruby and Victor played a game of pool while Regina and Emma sat at the table. When that game ended Emma wanted to take on Regina and even though she hadn't played in a while she decided to take a chance. They were doing well and it was a tight game but Regina had to get one of her solids in and it was a difficult shot. If she sunk it then all she had to do was get in the 8 ball – and she'd win. But, in order to make this particular shot – she'd have to sit on the edge of the table and wearing a dress that was impossible. Now, half the bar was watching their game and she was not about to give a show. Not after what happened with Graham "Emma, I can't make that shot unless I sit on the table."

"Then, you lose and I win," her friend teased.

"This just isn't fair. I'm wearing a dress I can't sit on the edge."

"Make the shot," some guy yelled from a nearby table. That got everyone's attention and Regina shook her head. She glanced over at Robin and he was definitely watching.

Emma grabbed the large stick from under the pool table "I can't remember what you call this thing but you should use it. Kilian taught me. Just line your stick on top of it and attempt the shot."

"I'll never make it."

"It's either that or show your ass to the whole bar and I think that would take the bartender over the edge," Emma said seriously.

Regina straightened up "You're right." She took the stick from Emma and lined up the shot. She took her time and didn't rush. She really wanted to win but it was a long shot. She leaned over the table a little and bit her lip. She hit the cue ball and . . . she missed "Fuck," she whispered.

"Sorry," Emma said as she leaned over the table and easily shot the 8 ball in for the win. She hugged Regina and whispered "You wouldn't want to piss off your boyfriend even more. You did the right thing."

"Yeah, you're right. Good game."

"You should have sat on the table gorgeous," the man said as they passed.

"Alright, enough," Emma said as she pushed Regina back over to their table.

"Good try," Victor said.

"Thanks," Regina replied. Ruby and Victor decided to play against each other and they left the table. The rest of them settled in with their drinks and chatted. Regina could feel Robin's eyes on hers and he winked at her. That hopefully meant he was feeling better about what happened with Graham. A few minutes later Emma stood and glared toward the door "What is it now?"

"It's Keith. He's here," she said.

"This is not a good night," Regina said. They watched as Keith approached the bar and Jefferson waited on him.

"Is that him? The one you were telling me about," Mulan asked.

"Yes, but this is a public place. As long as he stays over there and doesn't approach me. It will be fine," Regina said.

Emma was on high alert and Regina touched her arm "Em, he's not going to do anything here. I know he won't. If he says he's getting help then I have to believe that until he shows otherwise."

"Yes, but I don't trust him and you said he stopped on your street the other night."

"I know." Victor and Ruby came back over and everyone was a little tense "I'm sorry if this has ruined everything," Regina said.

"It hasn't. It's getting late anyways. Maybe, we should call it a night," Mulan said. "This was fun. Thank you for inviting me," she said to Ruby. They all stood and Regina walked over to the bar to tell Robin they were going.

He looked at Jefferson and then pulled her back into the hallway "Are you all leaving?"

"Yes, everyone is tired and . . ."

"Is it because Keith showed up?"

"No, but it put Emma on edge."

"She's not the only one," Robin admitted.

She leaned up and kissed him "Promise me you won't do anything crazy. I know you've had a rough night and I'm sorry. You'll let yourself in when you get to the house?"

He smiled "Yes, but if you're tired don't wait up," he said as he kissed her and held her in his arms for a second longer. They walked back out to the bar and Robin began working right away.

She grabbed Jefferson's arm quickly "I'm sorry if he . . ."

"No, Regina – don't be sorry. I meant what I said I take care of my regulars. Drive safe," he said. She kissed his cheek and then they all headed out of the bar. She walked by Keith and his eyes bore into hers. He smiled at her and raised his beer and actually sent a wink her way. She shook her head as Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bar. It was obvious – Keith Allen was playing with her.

 _She fell asleep. She stripped off her dress and climbed into bed naked. She wanted to wait for him but she was so exhausted that she drifted off. She didn't hear him come in or climb the stairs even. But, she heard him go into the bathroom. She closed her eyes and wondered what he would do. Would he wake her? Would he let her sleep? Was he still angry? She needed to re-think these nights at "The Rabbit Hole" when he was working she didn't want to get him into trouble even though Jefferson valued him as an employee. She heard the bathroom door open and then he got into bed. She turned around quickly and when she faced him her eyes bulged out of her head – it wasn't Robin. It was Keith. Regina sat up and gasped and pulled the sheet over her body "What the hell," she said. "How did you get in?"_

 _He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair "I always find a way Regina. You will be mine again," he whispered. She tried to get up but he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. She screamed and then . . ._

Regina darted up in bed she was breathing heavily and sweat was beading on her forehead. She glanced around and realized she was alone. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 1:30. Robin would be home soon. She stood and grabbed her black silk robe that was on the edge of the bed. She put it on and then decided now she was up and headed downstairs to make a cup of tea. The nightmare had her shaken. It was obvious Keith's presence in this town was having an effect on her. She grabbed a few cookies and sat with her tea at the island. She heard a car pull up and glanced at the clock on the wall – Robin was home. Rather, he was here because this wasn't his home. She rolled her eyes at her own stupid thoughts and waited for him. She heard him come in and re-set the alarm. He must have seen the light on in the kitchen so a few seconds later he entered "Babe, why aren't you asleep," he asked.

"I was," she admitted. "I had a bad dream. A nightmare really and I decided I needed a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

"No, I'm fine. Do you want to talk about it . . . the nightmare?"

"Not really. How was the rest of your night?"

"Uneventful it was packed tonight. I made decent money," he said.

"That's good," she said softly.

"What's wrong? Is it the dream?"

"No, I was just thinking that maybe I should take a break and stop going to "The Rabbit Hole". I don't want to be a distraction."

"That's not necessary. This is the first time in what . . . five months that something like this has happened. It's not your fault. I get what you were trying to do with that Graham guy."

"Robin . . ."

"No, it's over so stop talking about it," he said as he sat on the stool next to her. "Maybe, we should go up to bed? You'll go back to sleep if I'm holding you." She slid off the stool and he caught a glimpse of her ass "Are you naked underneath that," he asked.

She smiled "Yes, I was waiting for you but I fell asleep."

"Oh my . . . I think sleep is out of the question now," he teased as he pulled her toward him. He kissed her and whispered "I want to carry you upstairs. Wrap your legs around my waist." He picked her up and Regina held on as Robin walked up the steps.

She giggled as he ran his hands over her ass "You're tickling me," she whined. He walked slowly and even though it was dark he found his way to her bedroom easily and then once inside he kicked the door closed. He placed her on her feet and he untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. His eyes moved over her body and she could feel her face flushing "Robin, don't be gentle. Take me," she whispered as she began to unbutton his jeans. He ripped his shirt over his head and she helped him with his pants. Once he was naked he picked her up into his arms again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the door and then placed a finger inside her – she was already wet and waiting for him "Oh' God," she said as she kissed him "Take me. Take me right here," she begged.

He was hesitant "Condom," he whispered.

"No, I should have told you this – I'm infertile. Just . . . take me please. We'll talk after. I want to feel you," she begged. Robin wasted no time. He lined his cock up with her folds and pushed inside. She moaned as he moved in and then out. His lips found her neck and he held her as he fucked her against the bedroom door. It felt amazing and now with nothing between them – it was fucking bliss. The pleasure was intense. She couldn't help the words that were slipping out of her mouth – she didn't care "Robin, Oh' my God, my body . . . I love it. I love you. I love you. Don't stop baby. Don't stop," she said as he continued to ram her against the door. Robin was groaning and she knew he'd probably come soon. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tighter. He pounded into her and when he hit the right spot she tightly closed her eyes and yelled. The orgasm hit her hard and then a few seconds later he was groaning and coming inside of her. She couldn't catch her breath. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. Robin pulled out of her gently and then he carefully put her down. He held her and then grabbed her hand and they went into the bathroom. He started the shower and they got in. They cleaned one another and he washed her hair "I should have told you," she said as he rinsed her hair.

"Regina, it's alright. Not now," he said as he kissed her slowly. They got out and dried off and they didn't even bother with clothes. They fell into bed and Robin pulled her against his chest "Did I hurt you," he asked softly.

"No, not at all," she replied.

"Good," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I thought I might have. Regina . . . I . . . I love you too. I swear I think I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. I'm sorry if that sounds lame."

She laughed "No, it doesn't. It sounds beautiful," she said as she wiped her face.

"God, I'm so tired," he whispered as he pulled her tighter against his chest.

"Me too," she admitted. They both drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Declarations of love lingering in the air . . .


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **WARNING: There's a fire in this chapter and if that's something that might bother you skip this. You never know what people may get upset over . . . P.S My dad was a volunteer fireman for about 25 years or so. It's one of the things I love most about him. I always saw him as this brave hero every time he left the house. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. XOXO**

When she woke the first thing she noticed was that she was alone. She sat up and glanced at the clock and it said 10:30. She smelled bacon and smiled. Robin was cooking. Regina quickly changed into shorts and a tank top and after going to the bathroom and washing her face she went down to the kitchen.

She heard him on his phone and lingered in the doorway "So, I'm just a little confused. What exactly is the reason I can't have him? No, because it sounds as if you're not giving me one Marian. Is there something else you aren't being honest about?" He put down the spatula and said "You're jealous. Yes, yes you are. Don't give me that. We've been fine this whole time with our arrangement. I bust my ass to give you child support and you make more money than me! I work three jobs! I'm sorry that our child is happy and that he comes home talking about daddy's awesome girlfriend but what do you want me to do? I love her Marian. Yes, I love her so you need to figure this out because I'll let this slide this ONE time. But, if it happens again then we'll need to go through the courts. What! Please tell me you're joking? We've been OVER for a long time. You always do this though. You've done this before. You're lonely and I get that but we are done. Don't cry. C'mon I'm sorry that it sounded so harsh but this is coming out of nowhere. Listen I need to go. I'm about to burn breakfast." Robin practically slammed the phone down on the counter. Regina watched as he flipped the pancakes and turned off the heat under the bacon. "What the fuck," he yelled as he grabbed one of the stools and tossed it across the kitchen. It broke into a couple of pieces. Regina jumped and that's when he looked over and saw her in the doorway "Shit, babe I'm so sorry. I didn't mean . . . I'll buy you a new one."

"I heard the whole thing," she admitted.

"She's not bringing Roland this weekend. She claimed he was getting a cold or something but I could tell she was lying. I'm sorry . . . my temper. I lost my temper," he said. Regina walked slowly toward him and he reached for her. She wrapped her arms around him "I hardly get to see him," he whispered.

"I know. Robin, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." She pulled away and tears were running down his face. She wiped them away and kissed his face.

He turned the burner off under the pancakes and started plating their food "She technically has sole custody. We made this arrangement when I got my act together but we never did anything through the courts."

They took their plates to the dining room and sat "Maybe, you should," Regina said.

"I can't afford a lawyer," he replied.

"No, but I can," she said.

"No, absolutely not," he said.

"But Robin . . ."

"NO!" That was the second time in a matter of minutes that he'd lost his temper and Regina was concerned. She'd never seen him like this. They ate in silence and then he stood up and went back to the kitchen. She heard him washing the dishes and she finished her breakfast. She wasn't hungry anymore but she didn't want to waste the food he'd made. When she was done she walked back into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter. He'd cleaned up the stool and gathered the broken pieces. She put her plate in the sink and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "I should go."

"No, it's our only day off together."

"I know and I'm sorry but as you can see I'm in a foul mood and the last person I want to take it out on is the woman I love."

"Let me help and support you Robin. I want to," she said.

"I'm going to take that mess out to the trash and then I'm going to go home for a little while. I'll come back later. I'll cook dinner and maybe we can watch a movie. But, I need to go for now," he said.

"Alright if that's what you want to do then I understand. I have chores around here and I could stop at the store," she said. He kissed her and then went upstairs to change. Regina washed her plate and a few of the other dishes that were still in the sink and then wiped the counter down. She felt bad. Between, the nonsense with Graham and then Keith showing up at the bar, and then the phone call with Marian this morning – Robin was definitely battling with emotions. She felt partly responsible.

She didn't know he was lingering in the door and then when she finally looked up at him – he was staring at her "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's just . . . I feel partly responsible for this sour mood that you're in," she said.

He walked toward her and smiled "No, in fact you are the reason I've been able to keep my temper in check for so long. It's just the phone call with Marian really set me off. She thinks she can keep Roland from me but I need to talk to her. We'll talk it out and hopefully she will come to her senses."

"Does she want you back," Regina asked carefully.

Robin shook his head "I don't know and I don't care. Marian and I have been over for a long time. You heard what I said to her."

"Yes, I did."

"I'm sorry I broke your stool," he said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"That's okay. Text me later when you're ready to come back over?"

"Yes, I will. I'll see you later," he kissed her slowly and then she pulled him in for a hug. He headed out and then turned around again "Regina, I love you."

She smiled and bit her lip "I love you Robin." He walked out and she set the alarm behind him. She hoped he'd be alright. She was worried about him.

After breakfast Regina went over to the store and did some paperwork in the back for a few hours and told Tink she could close early since business wasn't as busy as it usually was. After arguing for about thirty minutes about being alone Tink assured her she was fine by herself and so Regina decided to meet Emma for a late lunch at the diner. She ordered a salad with chicken since she'd had pancakes for breakfast and her friend of course ordered a grilled cheese "You're a child. I don't know how you eat that and don't gain weight," Regina said.

I'll work it off when I'm with Killian later," Emma replied as she winked and took a sip of her water.

"Good grief. So, any advice on how to deal with my grumpy boyfriend," Regina asked.

"Well, you could butter him up a little. Make him dinner tonight and maybe a special desert of some kind? Surprise him with something? I don't know. You should make apple turnovers. God, those are so good. You haven't made those in forever. If you make those – save me one," Emma said.

Regina laughed "You have a point. Okay, so I could do that but I'm not sure about dinner. Robin is such a good cook."

"Yeah and no offense but you're just okay," Emma teased.

"Swan shut up . . . I'm a better cook than you."

"You're right about that." Their lunch was served and after debating on what she should do for Robin. She decided she was going to make the turnovers and go to the grocery store. Ruby came and collected their plates and just when they were about to get money out to pay the bill Emma's cell rang "Swan here," she said. "What! We'll be right there! Granny we have an emergency! I'll come back later and pay."

She grabbed Regina's hand and they high-tailed it out of the diner "Emma what the hell is going on?"

"There's a fire – at Robin's building. We have to go," she screamed as they both headed over to Emma's cruiser and got in.

"What did they say? Who called," Regina asked as they got in the car.

"It was David. He says the little old lady in the apartment below Robin's fell asleep with the stove on. She admitted to it. Robin ran back in to save her. He got her out but he went back in again because the people across the hall from him said their daughter was still upstairs. The building is . . . Oh' my God." They pulled up and the fire trucks were there and the whole building was in flames.

Regina got out and panicked "Where's Robin? Where the hell is he," she yelled as she grabbed Emma's hand. They both stared in horror as the building started to come down. Everyone was running and Regina could feel tears running down her face "No, he has to be out already. Emma, he has to be out right?"

"I don't know," she whispered as she put her arm around Regina. David was now standing next to them and so was Graham. The whole police and fire departments were there "Jesus, this is awful." Just then she heard a fireman yell and several people were running away from the rubble. Robin was carrying a little girl in his arms and the fireman was holding them both up. The girl's parents ran up and grabbed their child and Robin collapsed on the ground. Regina ran to him but David pushed her aside ordering for an oxygen mask and a gurney. The firemen were still dousing the fire but it appeared to be too late – the building was lost. There were already several ambulances there and they were strapping Robin onto a gurney and giving him oxygen "Go with him," Emma said as they loaded him into the vehicle. Regina jumped up and sat next to him while the paramedics tended to him. Robin was awake and reached for her hand. She couldn't help it. She started to cry and he shook his head at her. He was crying too and she placed her hand on his face. He'd just lost everything but she knew it wouldn't matter to him because he saved a little girl's life. They got to the hospital quickly and once inside the emergency room they took him away. Regina collapsed into a chair and let the tears fall – she'd almost lost him.

Regina composed herself and drank a cup of shitty hospital coffee and then finally after about an hour Victor came to get her. He'd heard about the fire and wanted to tend to Robin personally "Is he alright," she asked as they walked down the hall.

He wrapped his arm around her "Yes, I'm going to keep him for a few more hours but I think he can go home . . . well he can leave tonight. I'm sorry. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Yes, it's terrible. Thank you," she said.

"He's resting but you can go in," he said. Regina walked inside and Robin had his eyes closed. She sat down and he cleared his throat.

He opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled "Hello, my beautiful girlfriend," he whispered.

"Hi," she said softly.

"They say I can go home tonight. Well, I guess I'm going home with you . . ."

His eyes welled with tears and she held his hand "Robin . . ."

"It's okay. I saved her life. They say she's fine. The little girl that lived across the hall from me – I didn't even really know them. They just moved in a few months ago. I hardly ever saw them. Her name was Sarah."

"You're a hero. You shouldn't have gone back inside you could have been killed but you saved her."

"I lost everything. The building . . ."

"I know. I'm so sorry," she said.

He scooted over "I need you. Regina; will you lay with me," he asked. She crawled into bed with him and she wrapped her arms around his body. She placed her head on his chest.

She couldn't help the tears falling down her cheeks "I almost lost you," she said.

"I'm sorry. I know. I'm here and I love you," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Well, this goes down in history as the worst weekend ever," he said. She wiped her face and held onto him. At least he was alive. At least he was alive and he was coming home with her and that was the most important thing.

She looked up into his face and smiled "At least we have each other," she said.

He kissed her and then she laid her head back on his chest "Yes my love. You are right. Thank God for that," he said.

 **That was rough – sorry guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Victor let Robin go home that night but it was very late. He went right to bed and Regina made a few calls to his friends to let them know how he was. Killian promised he'd call Marian and let her know what had happened. He also said he'd go to the center first thing in the morning and talk to some of the volunteers. He was confident that Robin's shifts could be covered with no problem. Regina then called Granny – she seemed very worried and said not to worry and to tell Robin to take all the time he needed to heal. Regina had taken a shower and collapsed into bed an hour or so after her boyfriend and neither of them woke again until Ten the next morning. She bolted up and called Tink apologizing and then explaining what had happened the night before. She assured Regina she would take care of the store for the next day or two so that she could stay home with Robin. After she got off the phone with Tink she went downstairs to put on a pot of tea. She noticed she had a text message from Emma:

"Granny is already organizing donations for all the families that were affected by the fire. She is very worried about Robin but I assured her that you are taking good care of him. If you need ANYTHING call me. Xoxo"

Regina responded with:

"Thank you. That's so nice of her. I'll call you later."

Her senses were on high alert and she heard Robin coming down the stairs. He came into the kitchen and he actually looked okay "Hi," he said.

"Robin, I'm making tea," she said.

"Okay, I'm a little hungry," he admitted.

"I have waffles," she replied.

"That sounds good." He sat on the stool and shook his head "I can't believe I broke that other one . . . now you have nowhere to sit."

"I don't care about the stool," she said softly. She fixed their tea and then placed a mug down in front of him. When the waffles were done; he put butter and jelly on them and then ran his hands through his hair. She could tell he was about to break down and she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He started to cry and she held him "Robin, you'll get through this. I'll help you," she said as he turned around and pressed his head against her chest. She let him cry and then when there were no more tears he sat up and she handed him a napkin.

He wiped his face "I'm sorry. It's just we lost . . ."

"You have a right to be upset. So, don't go apologizing," she said. "You should eat. How do you feel . . . physically I mean."

"I feel alright." He took a bite of his waffle and she began to fix hers. When it was done she put just jelly on hers and then stood next to him "See; now you have to stand. I'm an idiot."

"Shut up. I plan to go buy a new one today. I thought maybe if you were up to it you could come with me and we need groceries. I want to get you whatever you want- so don't argue."

He smiled "Yes babe."

"I should also tell you that Emma already informed me that Granny is organizing donations for everyone that was affected by the fire."

"I see," he said softly.

"Robin, almost all your clothes are here. So, that's a good thing."

"Yes, you are right about that. But, Roland . . . all of his things," he said.

"I don't want you to worry about that," Regina said.

"Did anyone call Marian?"

"Killian but if you don't want to talk to her I'll deal with her if she calls."

Robin reached for her hand "You will?"

"Yes, I'll tell her you're sleeping or something. You need to rest. You've been through something traumatic. I should also tell you that all of your shifts have been taken care of. Except Jefferson; you can call him and talk to him about working this weekend if you want."

"You've handled basically everything," Robin said.

She smiled "I almost lost you. I love you Robin." He pulled her into his arms and held her. He couldn't help that he got emotional again. After a few minutes; she kissed him and said "So, are you up to going shopping with me? Maybe, while we are out we can get a few things for Roland? Just a little at a time. I promise."

He bit his lip "I can't say no to you. Thank you Regina."

"I know a way you can thank me but only when you're feeling better," she teased as she kissed him again. They finished breakfast and decided a shower was first on the agenda before shopping and of course they conserved water . . .

Robin loved her smile, her laugh and he loved that she was enjoying herself at the store and picking out a few new things for Roland. He begged her not to go overboard and she listened. While they were out they stopped and checked on Tink. She had been worried when she heard about what happened and hugged Robin so tight he couldn't breathe. She assured Regina everything would be fine. They even stopped by Granny's and she cried and hugged Robin and then yelled at him for putting himself in harm's way. Then, she called him a hero and told him to take all the time he needed. He told her he wanted to come back on Wednesday and work a mid-shift if she'd let him and she agreed. By the time they got home it was almost dinner time and Regina decided to invite Emma and Killian over because she was making those apple turnovers. Robin wanted tacos; which was easy enough and he said he felt good and would cook. After everything was put away she told him to pick a bedroom and to put Roland's things in it "We'll let him decorate it when he comes," she said.

Robin was stumped "You're going to re-decorate a room for him?"

"Why not; Even though Marian is preparing him for what happened - it will still hurt him. I want him to feel comfortable here."

"In case I haven't said it lately – you're amazing," he said. He went upstairs and decided on a room not that far from Regina's and put the bags inside. He changed his clothes and put something a little bit more comfortable on and went back down to help. He set the table in the dining room and then a few minutes later Emma and Killian arrived. They both hugged him and said how glad they were that he was safe and then he and Killian went to the family room to sit and have a chat. Emma excused herself to the kitchen and joined Regina.

Emma hugged her best friend "Are you alright," she asked.

"Yes, I'm more worried about Robin," Regina admitted.

"He looks good. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, these are just about to go in the oven. Robin wants to make the tacos. He feels up to it. Emma, did you hear anything back from the fire department yet?"

Emma leaned against the counter "No, they are still investigating even though Mrs. Potts admitted to falling asleep. David just wants to be sure. Why do you ask?"

Regina shook her head "I don't know. I'm just curious I suppose." Just then Robin's phone was ringing on the counter and Regina grabbed it – it was Marian. She didn't hesitate. She put her finger up to her lips and answered the phone "Hello, Marian . . . it's Regina. Yes, he's okay. He's sleeping actually." Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing and just leaned against the counter "No, the building came down. There's nothing left. Actually, I went shopping today and I picked a few things up for Roland but Robin can talk to you about that when he's feeling better." Emma heard them coming in the kitchen and she went out to quiet them down and then they all came in the room "Yes, no he's not physically hurt but he's upset as you can imagine."

She couldn't look Robin in the eye so she turned around while she finished the conversation with Marian "He saved his elderly neighbor downstairs and the little girl that lived across the hall from him. Barely, yes - it was scary actually. Sure, I'll tell him you called. Can you tell Roland I said hello? I was hoping to see him this weekend. Okay, bye." Emma pulled Killian out of the kitchen and Regina turned around "I'm sorry. I should have just let it go to voicemail."

"What did she say," he asked.

"She just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. I told her that the building came down but that I'd picked up a few things for Roland already. I told her I'd let you know she called. I'm sorry Robin I probably overstepped my bounds but she made you very angry yesterday and . . ." He didn't let her finish. He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest and kissed her with everything he had. She reciprocated his kisses and when he finally let her go; he placed his forehead against hers "I guess you're not mad," she said.

He smiled "No, I didn't want to talk to her. Thank you," he whispered. He kissed her one more time and then began making the tacos. Regina went out to the family room and told Killian that Robin was requesting his help. Once dinner was ready they all sat down and conversation flowed nicely. Killian and Robin cleaned up and Regina got the turnovers ready for desert and made coffee.

Emma's phone rang and she answered "Hi David. What's up?" Regina watched as her best friend's face changed "Oh' my God; alright. Yes, I'll tell them. What time do you want them to come down tomorrow? Okay, I will. Thanks."

Killian reached for her hand "What is it love?"

"It's not good," she said.

"Spit it out," Regina said.

"You were right Regina something wasn't right with the fire. The department brought in a team of specialists and they figured out that it wasn't an accident that caused the fire . . . it was arson."

"What, you're kidding," Robin said.

"No, they'd like you and the rest of the tenants to go down to the station for questioning tomorrow," Emma said.

Regina felt sick to her stomach and couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth "Emma, do you think . . ."

Robin took her hand "You can't mean Keith?"

"Do you think he's capable of this Regina," Emma asked.

She sat down on the stool "I don't know. I don't think so but who else would do something like this?"

"We have to question everyone tomorrow. Anyone that lived in Robin's building could have had enemies. Come down later in the afternoon around three. We'll question you last." The phone call had killed the mood so Regina packed up four turnovers for them to take home and then she and Robin cleaned up the kitchen after Emma and Killian left. She couldn't help the thoughts running through her head – was Keith capable of such a thing?

She knew she was distracted when she barely felt Robin's arms come around her waist "I heard you thinking from across the kitchen. Try not to worry just yet," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

She turned around "If it was Keith this is my fault."

He shook his head "No, you can't think like that Regina. If it was him – he's sick. You didn't set that fire. So, you can't think that way."

"You lost everything . . ."

"Stop it! This isn't your fault! So, just stop it right now," he said angrily. She couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. Robin pulled her into his arms and whispered "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled."

"Someone set a fire to your building. This is awful Robin, how could someone do that?"

"Whoever did that is . . ."

"Evil," she said against his shoulder. He took her hand and began pulling her out of the room. She didn't fight him. They were going to bed. Robin made sure the alarm was set and then locked the door. They went upstairs and once inside the bedroom they began getting undressed "Are you comfortable here," she asked as she changed into shorts and a tank top.

He smiled "Yes, I am. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. You weren't technically moved in yet and now you don't have a choice."

He pulled down the blankets "Regina from the moment I started spending time with you I have loved falling asleep and waking up with you. It's only been five months and the both of us have already admitted our feelings for one another. I'm grateful I have you in my life or I'd be homeless right now."

She smiled "I doubt that. You have a lot of friends."

"I know but I'd rather be with you." They got into bed and she scooted into his arms. He kissed her forehead "I can't thank you enough for everything you've already done for me and Roland."

"You don't need to thank me. I want to help," she said as she closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"We need our rest. Tomorrow will be stressful," he said. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight, Robin." They drifted off and the last thing he thought of was how lucky he was to have Regina in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

For the first week Robin was healing emotionally but he went to work at the diner on Wednesday for a mid-shift and took the whole week off from the center. He worked at "The Rabbit Hole" on Friday and Saturday and believe it or not he'd barely spent any time with Regina. He knew she was giving him space and he was being somewhat distant considering the recent events but he felt guilty. He'd spoken to Marian and thankfully she'd explained everything to Roland and he was actually excited about coming and staying at Regina's with him. He told his ex he would pick his son up on Friday and she didn't argue. She must have realized now wasn't the time to become jealous and difficult – enough had happened. Sunday he and Regina finally had a day off together and he wanted to cook her a special dinner to make up for his grumpy mood. When he came home from the bar Saturday night he'd gone straight to bed and she was already asleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he simply kissed her on the forehead and went to bed. When he woke she was snuggled against his side and her legs were tangled with his. He basked in the moment and hugged her tightly. She moaned and said something that sounded like "Too early," and turned over. He laughed and kissed her cheek and slipped out of bed. Once he went to the bathroom he pulled on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He headed downstairs and put on a pot of tea and then searched her cabinets to see what he could find. He couldn't believe it when he found an actual waffle iron – no more Eggo's. He took sausages out of the refrigerator and then began to make the batter for the waffles. He knew the smell would bring her downstairs and about ten minutes later she sauntered in with a hand on her hip "You know as much as I love you're cooking – I'm going to get fat," she said.

He laughed "Nonsense, you're gorgeous and besides these are whole wheat waffles," he said.

She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach "You seem happy this morning," she said softly.

"I feel better," he admitted.

"I'm glad."

"Regina, I'm sorry. I know I've been a little distant this week and you don't deserve that from me after everything you've done."

She turned him around "Hey, you've been through something horrible Robin and you have every right to be upset."

"I know but you've been so kind to me."

"I care about you," she said matter-of-factly.

He smiled "And I you," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Besides, I think you'll find a way to make it up to me," she said as she leaned up for a kiss. She was initiating – Robin could tell. She forced his mouth open with her tongue and dove in. He pulled her body tightly against his chest and groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. Their kisses became more heated and when she took a step back she said "I don't want breakfast." They were staring at one another and breathing heavily "Robin," she whispered. He unplugged the waffle iron and turned the heat off under the sausages.

She jumped into his arms and he placed her onto the kitchen island "Are we really doing this in here," he asked. She began stripping her clothes off and tossing them across the room "I'll take that as a yes," he said laughing.

She was swinging her legs once she was naked "I'm waiting," she teased.

"Shit," he said as he took everything off and let his clothes fall to the floor. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him toward her again. Her lips cascaded over his and he carefully reached down and placed a finger inside her – she was already wet for him. She grabbed his hand and pulled his finger into her mouth and tasted herself – his mouth fell open. He watched as she sent him a sexy smile "What has gotten into you . . . Fuck," he said.

She smiled "Yes, that's what I want right now," she said.

He pulled her closer to him and then very carefully he placed his cock slowly inside her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist "Oh' my God, you're so tight around me," he said. They began to move and she was moaning in his ear. It didn't seem that she would last long. His hands moved behind her and he gripped her ass. He hoped he wasn't hurting her. His legs were cramping and with every thrust her moans became louder and louder. Finally, she cried out that she was coming and she collapsed against his chest. He carefully took a step back from her and pulled out. They were sweaty and breathing heavily "Did I hurt you," he asked.

"No, of course not," she said. "Robin you didn't . . ."

He smiled "It's alright. It's not about that Regina." His eyes roamed over her body and he hugged her "You're so beautiful."

She whispered in his ear "I want to please you."

"You please me just by existing," he said seriously.

She jumped down from the counter and took his hand "Come with me." She dragged him naked to the family room and pushed him down on the couch "Don't talk just sit down," she said. She got down on her knees and Robin watched as she took his shaft into her mouth. He sat back and closed his eyes. He could hear her asking if it was good and all he could do was smile and nod. She took that as a sign and kept going. He ran his fingers through her hair and she moaned – she was enjoying herself.

He cleared his throat "Are you wet," he asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then ride me," he said as he pulled her on top of him "Now, I can play with you," he whispered as his mouth began moving over her breasts. He showed each one attention; moving his lips back and forth. She threw her head back and adjusted herself on top of him. Robin gripped her hips and begged her to move faster. She did what he asked; he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly "Shit, My God," he practically yelled. Regina was moaning also and he reached down and played with her "My sexy minx you're going to come again," he said. She nodded and his words coaxed her to move faster "Fuck me," he said. "Fuck me Regina," he begged as his mouth came down on her breast. He felt his cock tighten and a few seconds later he was yelling her name and coming inside her. She also came and then collapsed against his chest. They were both breathing heavily; their foreheads touching "Oh' my God," he said as his fingers drifted down her back.

She carefully slid off him and then sat next to him "Yeah we're really fucking good together," she said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

He laughed "You are right about that milady."

"I'm hungry now," she admitted.

He kissed her forehead "In that case I will prepare you a meal that's fit for a queen." Once they'd eaten breakfast, showered and changed they were standing in the kitchen and she was washing the dishes "Regina, there's something we haven't talked about yet," he said.

"What's that," she asked.

"The fact that we haven't been using protection," he said.

"Oh' God Robin I'm sorry with everything that happened I forgot."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She turned off the water and they went back into the family room. They plopped on the couch and Robin put his arm around her.

She faced him "A year or so ago I found out I was going through perimenopause. My doctor told me I would have to go for fertility testing right away if I wanted to get pregnant. I wasn't in a good place. I wasn't sure if I was ready to have a child on my own and . . . fertility is very expensive."

"Regina, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be . . . I want you to know I'm clean. If you want us to go for testing together we can."

"No, I trust you babe."

"Does this change anything," she asked carefully.

"No, of course not," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I should have told you sooner."

"No, it's your body Regina."

"I know but I can't have children."

"This changes nothing," he said as he kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

"So, what do you want to do today," she asked.

"Well, my plan was to cook you an amazing dinner to thank you for putting up with my grumpiness. So, I thought we could go pick up a few groceries."

"What are you cooking for me tonight?"

"It's a surprise," he replied.

"Okay I can deal with that. Let's go," she said as she stood from the couch.

Robin loved to food shop because of course he loved to cook. Their little shopping trip took about two hours because they kept running into people they knew. Some of the kid's parents from the center were at the store and Regina watched as he laughed with them and talked. She could tell he was feeling better about things. He insisted on paying for the groceries with the money that he'd made at the bar and she let him. When they were finally home and putting things away she couldn't reach one of the cabinets and he helped her. She liked having someone tall around and she told him so "I like being here," he said as he kissed her and then grabbed her ass. She laughed and then shoved him and then they continued to put things away "I'm excited about Roland coming this weekend."

"Me too; I've missed him. Do you think he'll like staying here?"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll love it. I'm really glad Marian explained things to him. It makes things a lot easier for me," he said.

"I'm glad she's not being difficult," Regina said.

"Me too; I was worried."

Regina leaned back against the counter "I was wondering and if you don't want me to I completely understand . . ."

"Babe, what is it?"

"I'm just going to say it – can I go with you on Friday to pick up Roland?"

"You want to go with me?"

"Yes."

"What about the store," he said.

"I'll have it covered."

"I can pick you up there around two."

"Robin, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I would love the company and Roland will be so surprised. Marian might be pissed . . ." Regina couldn't help herself she smiled and bit her lip "Wait, you want to piss her off," he said.

"Now, why would I want to do that," she said.

"Oh' I don't know? Maybe, to prove a point,' he said.

"What point would that be," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That I'm yours," he said as he pulled her close.

She smiled "I like the sound of that; so can I go?"

"Yes, I would love that," he said as he took her mouth. He let go and then kissed her forehead "Now, stop flirting with me and take a glass of wine into the other room and relax."

"I'd rather watch you cook," she said. She sat at the island and watched him. Her mind wandered and she couldn't believe how fast time had passed. It was already basically summer and Roland would be finishing school soon. She hoped that he would be able to visit more often. She wondered if they should take a vacation to the beach or the lake and she wasn't sure if Roland knew how to swim. She didn't and wondered if Robin would think less of her. She looked up and he was staring at her "Sorry I spaced out for a minute," she admitted.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The Summer is almost here and I don't know how to swim," she admitted.

"Really . . . well I can teach you," he said.

"I don't know Robin."

"I'll teach you. It'll be fun and I'm sure both of us will benefit from it," he teased. Regina laughed and sat back and drank her wine. Life with Robin was definitely becoming interesting and she loved it.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

The work week went by rather quickly and Regina put in a lot of hours at the store so that Tink could have a few days off. She was by herself a few times but she hadn't heard from Keith since the night at the bar and she was feeling more comfortable. Robin was working double shifts because he wanted to start paying toward the house bills even though she told him it wasn't necessary. Mary came to cover and close the store on Friday afternoon. Regina worked until Robin picked her up at two. She slid in the passenger seat and he reached over and kissed her "Hello my love. Are you ready?"

"Yes, you stopped for coffee? Thank you," she said as she took a sip. It took them about an hour and half to get to Marian's house. She lived close to the resort her parents owned. Sometimes, Roland slept at the house and other times he and Marian stayed at the resort. When they were fifteen minutes from their destination Robin stopped for another cup of coffee and Regina asked for tea. They used the bathroom and then he bought a few 'munchkins' for Roland. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the house and Robin parked on the street.

They got out and she leaned against the passenger side door "Stay here babe; I'll be right back," he said as he kissed her quickly. Just when he was about to walk up the driveway Roland came running out of the house carrying a few bags and yelling for Robin.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Regina "Hi, you came with Papa," he yelled.

She squatted on the ground and hugged him "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Papa, I think Mama wants to talk to you."

Robin squeezed Regina's hand "I'll be back. Roland strap in please." They got in the car and Regina watched as he went to go talk to his ex-wife. She handed Roland the "Dunkin Donuts" bag and he thanked her for the 'munchkins'. She watched as Marian handed Robin a few more bags for their son and then she took a step forward to grab his hand. He backed away and Regina swore she saw him say "No, I already told you I love her." She tried to reach for him again but Robin shook his head and then turned around and headed back toward the car.

Regina glanced in the back seat and Roland was holding up a donut hole "You want a bite Regina?"

She reached back with her mouth and that's when Robin opened the driver's side door and got in "Are you feeding Regina a munchkin? I didn't get one," he pouted.

"Papa, do you want one," he asked.

Robin bit the other half and smiled at Regina "Let's get out of here," he said. He took her hand and Regina looked out the window. She watched as Marian stormed inside the house and slammed the door. She wondered if maybe she shouldn't have come for the ride with Robin.

When they arrived at home; Robin took Roland up to his room and they unpacked. He explained that the same rules applied here that did in the old house and his son seemed to understand. He really was a smart kid. Regina headed up the stairs but lingered in the hallway when she heard them talking. They were putting clothes away and Roland finally said "I know Mama is sad. She doesn't know that I've heard her crying at night."

Robin let out a breath "I'm sorry to hear that."

"What can I do Papa?"

"Roland, you're six. I'll talk to your mama," he said.

"I don't know Papa."

"You hang around with adults too much. We're going to the center tomorrow so you can spend time with your friends. Let me talk to mama," Robin said.

Regina thought now was the perfect time to interrupt "Hi, how is it going in here?"

"Hi Regina, we're just talking," Roland said.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I think we should go grab dinner at Granny's – my treat," she said smiling at Robin.

"Papa, I want to see Granny and Ruby can we please go!"

"Alright, but go use the bathroom first and then go downstairs and meet us in the family room."

Roland took off and Robin hugged Regina "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Do you think he will like it here?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes, I do."

"You know you can thank me later by giving me a back rub. I'm a little sore," she admitted.

He kissed her and rubbed his nose against hers "Your wish is my command milady," he said. Regina's stomach growled and she rolled her eyes "It sounds like my lady needs dinner. Let's go."

Granny and Ruby were so happy to see Roland. Robin let his son sit at the counter while he and Regina sat at a nearby booth. Roland loved chatting with Ruby while she waited on customers at the counter while he colored. He ate a grilled cheese and Granny made sure she gave him some broccoli with his fries. Robin ordered a burger and she had a club sandwich. After about an hour Roland climbed into the booth with them and snuggled against his father. He asked for ice cream but Robin reminded him that he'd had munchkins earlier.

He promised they'd go for ice cream tomorrow and then when it seemed Roland was getting really sleepy Regina went up the counter and paid the bill; Ruby grabbed her arm "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Mulan is cancelling the class on Monday. She had to go out of town."

"Oh' thanks for letting me know," she said.

"Did you get the punching bag for the basement yet," Ruby asked.

"No, too much has happened. It's on the back burner right now," Regina admitted.

"I get that."

"I really want to get one though. I better go," Regina said as she followed Robin and Roland out the door of the diner. They were walking down the sidewalk all three of them holding hands and when they almost reached Robin's car a dog darted out into the street "Lady," Regina yelled. The dog turned around and headed toward them at the sound of her name. She went right up to Regina and then they all started petting her "She's Keith's dog."

"She doesn't seem to be hurt," Robin said.

"She's lost," Roland said matter-of-factly.

Just then they heard a voice calling Lady's name and Keith started coming up the sidewalk holding a leash "Oh' my God! There you are! Come here girl," she ran toward her owner and Regina stood up straighter. He clipped the leash on her "Thank you," Keith said as he headed toward them. "She saw another dog and got away," he explained.

"She's pretty," Roland said.

"Her name is Lady. She's my best friend," Keith said.

Regina bravely approached him "Keith, how are you?"

"I'm better now that I found her," he said.

She cleared her throat "No, I mean how are you doing?"

He smiled "I'm fine Regina." He turned toward Robin and was careful with his words because of Roland "They questioned me but alas – I had an alibi. I think you should be careful," Keith said.

"Why is that," Robin asked.

"Because I had nothing to do with what happened."

Regina grabbed Keith's hand and he was slightly surprised "Tell me the truth – swear you had nothing to do with what happened."

He held her hand a little tighter "Regina, I told you I came here to start over and I meant it. I swear to both of you that I had nothing to do with it and if I didn't then . . . who did," he said seriously. "Be careful. C'mon Lady let's get you home." Regina let go of his hand and then they watched as Keith headed down the sidewalk.

Robin picked up Roland and grabbed her hand "Babe, c'mon let's go home," he said. She nodded and they headed toward his car. Keith's words were blaring in her head "I had nothing to do with it and if I didn't then . . . who did?" She gripped Robin's hand a little tighter; If Keith hadn't set the fire – who the hell did?

Robin gave Roland a bath and then Regina read him a story while he sat on the floor. Roland seemed comfortable here. When they tucked him in Robin gave Regina a smacking kiss on the lips and thanked her for his new monkey nightlight. She turned bright red and Robin whispered that the Locksley men obviously were smitten with her. Once Roland was asleep they were finally able to settle down themselves. Robin took a shower while she checked in with Mary and then Tink. Regina decided she was going to work a few hours while Robin went to the club with Roland the next day. She took a shower after him and came out wrapped in a towel. He was sitting on the edge of the bed on his phone but when he glanced up and noticed her he tossed it on the nightstand. Robin laid back and watched as she dropped her towel and then got dressed. She blushed and said "Stop staring."

"I can stare at the woman I love – can't I?"

She laughed and bit her lip "Stop flirting with me," she said.

Robin pulled down the blankets "Today was interesting."

She sat in front of him and crossed her legs "Was Marian upset I came for the ride?"

He cleared his throat "Marian is confusing me and I need to take a step back from her. I think she was surprised and caught off guard but it's too damn bad. She's picking Roland up Sunday around four – here."

"Okay . . ."

"I think she didn't think that I'd fall in love again and that I'd want to go back to her. I think she's in shock."

Regina looked away from his face and said "It's just . . . she's Roland's mother. I don't want to be in the way."

Robin ran a hand through his hair and then grabbed her face and forced her to look at him "Don't say that because it will piss me off."

"Robin . . ."

He stood up from the bed "No, I want to be with you Regina. I love YOU. My son can already see how special you are to me."

She smiled "I won't bring it up again."

He sat back down "Good, now roll over because I promised I would rub your back." She lay down and he carefully straddled her and moved his hands over her back "Do you have any lotion," he asked after a minute or two.

"Yes, in the top drawer in the bathroom."

He went to get the lotion and when he straddled her again he whispered "Take off your shirt."

She lifted her head up "Lock the door first." She felt Robin stand and then she ripped her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. She shrieked when he pulled her shorts off – now she was naked "Robin your son is not that far away," she said sternly.

"I'm just rubbing your back and we'll be quiet," he said. He started rubbing the lotion on her upper back and then moved down her body. Regina closed her eyes and let Robin work his magic with his hands. She moaned when his fingers moved over her backside. Robin even massaged her calves and then down to her feet. She was so relaxed – she fell asleep. He could tell she was sleeping after a few minutes. He pulled the blankets over her body and kissed the top of her head. He was the luckiest man in the world. He shut the lights and scooted in bed next to her. It took a few minutes but he fell asleep too. Life was good.

Regina couldn't believe how fast time went by. They'd spent the weekend with Roland and Marian picked him up on Sunday but she didn't want to come to the house – they met at the diner. It was quick and painless thank goodness. She was glad for Robin. They blinked and it was Saturday again and Robin was working at 'The Rabbit Hole'. Regina wanted to go for drinks and even though Emma was working Mary, David, Ashley, Ruby and Victor agreed to meet up at the bar. Ashley picked Regina up since she always waited for Robin to finish. When they got there no one else had arrived yet so they grabbed two tables and then Ashley went up to grab a beer for Regina and a soda for herself. Regina watched as Robin came around the bar and hugged Ashley and then fixed their drinks. She smiled as she watched them talking and laughing and then a minute or two later her friend came over with her Corona "Robin says you look sexy and he's pissed because he probably won't be able to take a break tonight."

"Good grief," Regina said laughing.

Ashley giggled "I think it's adorable. So, how is it going; living together?"

"No complaints from me. He's wonderful," Regina said.

"He seems to worship the ground you walk on."

Regina smiled "He's amazing so the feeling is mutual." Everyone else arrived and came over to sit down. Victor went to the bar and ordered a few drinks while the ladies sat and started talking. Regina had a sick feeling in her stomach and she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't very busy for a Saturday night and that baffled her. She looked around as she sipped her Corona and the door opened and Graham walked inside "Shit," she said as she looked over at David.

"He's off-duty. He better behave," he said.

"He's an asshole," Ruby replied.

"Alright but he's a decent cop," David said.

"I disagree – he's crooked," Ruby said.

"Ruby, that's a serious accusation."

"I know but he can't be trusted David," she said. Regina let out a breath when Graham looked over at their table.

"He's coming over here," Mary said quietly.

Graham smiled as he approached their table "Hello enjoying your evening?"

"We are," David replied.

He looked right at Regina "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you Graham."

"Can I talk to you," he asked.

"You can talk to her right here," Ruby said.

"What are you – her babysitter?"

"Fuck off Graham," Ruby said as she stood from the table.

"Ruby, stop it," Mary said.

Regina stood "Alright, that's enough." She walked with Graham over to the bar and made sure Robin could see them "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am about the fire," he said.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you," she replied.

"I'm glad you weren't there. If anything had happened to you . . ."

"Yes, well David has assured me that you all are working hard to find out who is responsible for the fire."

Graham sighed "We are Regina but I hope Robin is capable of taking care of you because if he's not – I most certainly am." Regina's eyes widened and what Graham didn't realize was that Robin was right behind him.

Robin cleared his throat "I'm capable mate," he said.

Graham turned around and smiled "Are you sure because it seems your building was burned down and you might have been the target."

"You don't know that and this isn't about that – stay away from Regina. Don't look at her or you'll deal with me."

Graham got in Robin's face "Are you going to assault an officer Mr. Locksley?"

"You're off the bloody clock," Robin said. They were face to face now and Regina called over to David.

"If you hit me – I will press charges. She doesn't belong to you and I had her first. She'll get bored and I'll be waiting with open arms," Graham said. Robin lunged at him but David was now in between them.

"Stop it," Regina yelled.

"That's enough you two," David said.

Graham was laughing "You'll see – you're a nobody; and she's mine. Or, at least she will be again."

"Over my dead body," Robin yelled.

"That can be arranged," Graham replied.

"Fuck you," Robin spat. Jefferson came around the bar and pulled Robin away. He sat him down at a nearby table and told Graham to get the hell out of his bar. David made sure he left and Robin stood and high-tailed it to the back room. Jefferson stopped Regina and told her to give him a few minutes to cool off.

Jefferson yelled "Show's over. Let's get back to the drinks." He started tending bar again and Regina walked back over to their table.

Mary hugged her "Are you okay?"

"No, I should have never started talking to Graham," she replied.

"He's so fucking sleazy," Ruby said. "He was totally trying to get Robin to hit him. Don't talk to him anymore Regina. It's not worth it. Something is up with him lately. He's acting strange."

Mary shook her head "Ruby's right. Graham was definitely goading Robin."

"I better make sure he's alright." Regina headed to the back and Jefferson didn't stop her. She knocked on the door and then opened it. Robin was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands "Robin . . ."

"Yeah babe," he said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just trying to cool off."

"Do you want me to leave? I can get a ride home," she said.

He looked up at her "No, come sit with me?" She sat next to him and he put his arms around her "You look beautiful."

"I wore this for you tonight. I only dress for you Robin."

"I know," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

There was a knock on the door and David came inside "You two alright?"

"Yes, actually I need to get back out there," Robin said.

"I need to talk to you actually – alone," David said. Regina kissed him quickly and then headed back out to the bar. She thought about eavesdropping but decided it probably wasn't a good idea. Once she was back at the table she informed her friends that Robin was okay and David was talking to him.

They all surmised that something was going on but Victor made a good point "We should stay out of it. If the police are involved it might be dangerous." They watched as Robin returned to the bar and Jefferson went to the back to speak with David.

Mary eyed Regina "Something is definitely going on," she said. A few minutes later; David came out and informed them it was probably a good idea if they leave.

He was tired and then he glanced over at Regina "Robin wants me to take you home," he said.

"What; I always wait for him," she said.

"Not tonight," he said.

She glanced over at the bar "Give me a minute," she said. Regina headed over and waited for Robin to finish with a few customers and then he kissed her quickly "I always wait for you."

He smiled "I know babe but I have to stay late tonight. But, we'll talk when I get home," he said.

"Alright, Robin I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't be. I love you and lock the door and set the alarm when you get home," he said seriously.

"I will." She walked out with her friends and she could tell – something wasn't right.

She was pacing. It was three in the morning and he still wasn't home yet. She knew Emma was working the overnight so she had called her best friend and told her what happened. They'd talked for a long time and then Regina made a pot of tea. She finally heard a car pull up and she looked at the window – he was home. She sat on the sofa and watched as he came inside and removed his shoes and his jacket. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her in the family room "Baby. Why are you up?"

She stood "Where the hell have you been? I was so worried. It's late," she said practically yelling.

"I know. I'm sorry but I couldn't talk about it at the bar. C'mon let's go upstairs. There's something I have to do," he said. He took her hand and they went into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Robin started moving around the room and touching things.

She had a strange look on her face "Robin, what are you doing?" He put his finger up to his mouth and continued to move around the room. When he reached her dresser he placed his hand under it and then pulled something from underneath. He placed it on top of the dresser and then said "Mary isn't feeling well so we're going to stay with her tonight. David is working," he said. "Can you pack a bag for us?"

"Yes, of course," she said. Regina worked quickly; putting clothes and toiletries in a bag for her and Robin. She figured out what was going on. Her house was bugged. She didn't say anything. She heard Robin go outside and she figured out that he was calling David. Regina went downstairs and they headed out and set the alarm. Once they were in his car she turned toward him "Robin . . ." He cut her off and slammed his mouth on hers. He kissed her like his life depended on it.

She pulled away and he said "We'll get whoever this is. I promise."

She placed her forehead against his "I'm afraid," she admitted.

"I know. Let's not talk now." They drove to Mary and David's in silence and he held her hand the whole time. Her friend met them at the door and showed them to the spare room. Once they were settled Regina snuggled into Robin's arms "My car is clean but David and Emma are going to check your whole house and your car tonight. Try not to worry. We'll figure this out."

"Are you helping them," she asked.

"Technically yes and I didn't tell you because it's not really allowed. But David trusts me," he said. "We'll get this sick fuck Regina I promise you. He's coming after the wrong woman." Regina closed her eyes and fell asleep with Robin's fingers drifting through her hair. But the fact of the matter was she was terrified.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Regina woke alone. She glanced at the clock and it was eleven in the morning. She was still tired but she smelled food. Robin was cooking breakfast. She quietly got out of bed and then went to the bathroom. She went out to the kitchen and smiled; Mary was sitting on a stool and Robin was at the stove. Regina came behind her friend and wrapped her arms around her "Isn't it great having a man who can cook," she teased.

Mary laughed "You're lucky. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, I'm not sure about my man over there though," she replied.

"I got a few hours. Don't worry beautiful," Robin said.

"Is David sleeping," Regina asked.

"Yes, he got home around six. I'm sure he'll be out for a while," Mary replied.

"Did they find anything," Regina asked.

Robin placed an omelet with potatoes and toast in front of Mary "Wow, thank you," she said.

"What kind of Omelet do you want my love?"

"Surprise me. So, what did they find?"

Robin poured her a cup of coffee "They found a total of 7 bugs and the car had one in it also. They were removed and are being dusted for prints," he said.

"Oh' my God," Regina said.

"The jewelry store is being checked tonight," Robin said.

"Are there any leads," Mary asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied. They were quiet and Robin finally placed a plate down in front of Regina and she began to eat. Mary had a strange look on her face "What is it," he asked.

"Last night when we were all talking at the table; Ruby said something . . . she said Graham hasn't been acting himself. She swore he was goading you. What if he has something to do with all of this?"

Regina put down her fork "When he was screaming at you Robin he was saying some crazy things."

"You've been so concerned and focused on Keith being back in town but what if he has nothing to do with this what if it's Graham," Mary said.

"Keith swore to me he had nothing to do with the fire and I believe him," Regina said. Robin was watching them talk about this and what they didn't know was that they weren't wrong. David was already investigating Graham but he didn't want them to know.

He had to change the subject "I'm sure David will figure it out."

"So, are you saying you know nothing about Graham being investigated," Regina asked.

"I haven't heard anything," Robin said. He hated lying but it was for her own good.

Regina's phone went off and it was a text from Emma "I can't sleep. I'm coming over. Xo," she said.

She put down her phone "Emma's on her way over."

"I guess I better make her breakfast as well," Robin said. Mary helped him with the toast and began to warm up the potatoes "Good thing you have a lot of eggs," he teased.

Regina cleared her throat "Robin, look at me." He turned around "Is David investigating Graham?"

"I can't talk about it," he said.

"You seem angry," Mary said.

"I am. Whoever this is – whether it's Graham or not invaded our home; he listened to private moments with our friends and with . . . us. I'm not angry. I'm pissed off." Emma arrived about ten minutes later. She plopped on a stood next to Regina and put her head down.

Robin put a plate in front of her "Thank you," she said as she slowly lifted her head.

"Why couldn't you sleep," Regina asked as Emma picked up her head.

"I'm too pissed," she admitted as she started to eat her food.

"That's going around. Can we go home tonight," Regina asked.

"Yes, we cleaned everything out and we changed the locks. We changed the alarm code too."

"We need to figure out who this is," Robin said.

"We will. They're dusting the prints very carefully. We should know something soon." Robin finally made his breakfast and sat next to Regina to eat. Mary cleaned the kitchen and Emma placed her head on the counter again. Her phone went off and she glanced down at it "Jesus, this sucks," she said.

"What is it," Regina asked.

"It's Graham. He's at the town line and he needs back up. I better go. Let David sleep."

"Are you sure," Mary asked.

"Yeah' I'll be okay. I'll switch shifts with someone for tonight." She hugged Regina and then kissed Robin on the cheek "Thanks for breakfast."

"Be careful," he said.

"I will. I'll call you later," she said to Regina and Mary. Robin pulled Regina over to the sofa and wrapped his arms around her while Mary continued to clean up.

She snuggled against his chest "I don't even feel comfortable going home. How can I feel safe there?"

"Babe, if David and Emma say it's safe; then it is."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes," he said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "So, I think we should go home because after all it is Sunday and I'd like to spend time with you – alone." They gathered their things and thanked Mary and headed out. Once they got home; Regina sat in the car not wanting to get out. Robin took her hand "Regina, it's alright. It's safe," he whispered.

"I don't know," she said. She couldn't help what happened next. The tears began to fall. Robin held her as her body shook. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear. Finally, after a few minutes; he grabbed their bag and walked toward the house. She thanked God for Robin because without him she wasn't sure she'd get through this.

Thankfully, the jewelry store was clean. Regina had a store meeting and was completely honest with her staff. She assured them the police were investigating but once again she asked that no one work alone – ever. She only told Tink about the speculations surrounding Graham – she was not to trust him if he ever showed up there. Call the police. Regina said those words over and over again to Tink so she would understand how grave the situation was. She made a comment about taking Mulan's self-defense class and Regina agreed that they should all know how to protect themselves and admitted that she loved it and wanted to get a punching bag for the basement. Regina was dreading the next thing that was coming – Robin was going to the resort to see his son this weekend for two nights. They both agreed that until this was all over it wasn't safe for Roland to come to Storybrooke. Regina knew he had to go but part of her was worried. She didn't want to be alone. When she mentioned it to Emma she offered to stay with Regina for the two nights. Once Robin heard that he was confident that he could go away to see his boy who he missed very much but part of him dreaded being away from her. He was packing his bags upstairs when he got the text from Emma – she was on her way. He grabbed his stuff and headed downstairs. The pot roast he'd made was resting on the top of the stove and the veggies and potatoes were also finished. He even set up the island for them to eat. A few minutes later; he heard them come into the house laughing and talking. It was almost time for him to leave "I'm in here," he yelled.

They entered the kitchen and Regina smiled "You made us dinner?"

"Yes, the pot roast is resting and the veggies and potatoes are all set."

"Wow, your boyfriend is pretty awesome," Emma teased. "Enjoy your time with Roland I'm going upstairs to pick a room," she said.

"Thanks," Robin said.

He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms and legs "What is it," Regina asked.

"I'm torn. I hate leaving you," he admitted.

She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck "You're a dad. You need to go see your son. Emma is staying with me and we'll be fine. All I ask is that you call me when you get there," she said.

"You'll be safe?"

"Of course Robin; Emma's here it will be alright."

"Roland will be disappointed that you aren't with me."

"I miss him. Give him a hug and a kiss from me."

She walked him to the foyer and he picked up his bag "I'll be home Sunday afternoon." He hugged her and kissed her and when he pulled back he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. She watched as he headed outside and then drove off. Emma came down the stairs and they headed back into the kitchen to eat.

Emma sniffed the air "God, that man can cook," she said.

"I know. It's awesome." They both sat down at the island and began to eat "Thank you for staying with me. I know Robin felt a little better about leaving."

"He'd be annoyed with me if he knew what I was planning," Emma said.

"What are you talking about," Regina asked.

"I have this plan and it's a good thing Robin isn't around."

"What are you talking about Emma?"

"I think we should catch Graham in a lie," Emma said.

"How will we do that," Regina asked.

"Well, David and Robin will be pissed but we need to use you as bait."

Regina put down her fork "Emma - are you serious?"

"Yes, he's squeaky clean. If we're ever going to catch him in a lie you need to be the one to get it out of him. You have history together and it's obvious he has a thing for you. It's the only way we'll find out if he had anything to do with bugging your house."

"What exactly are you suggesting," Regina asked as she placed down her fork.

Emma sat back and let out a breath "Ladies night at the 'Rabbit Hole' tomorrow. Jefferson is in on this as much as he doesn't want to be. His exact words to me when I mentioned my plan to him was "Nail the asshole." I put a wire on you. You work your magic; do a little flirting and see if you can get Graham to talk. I'll casually mention to him at work tomorrow that we'll be there and I know he'll show up. Mary, Ruby, and Mulan are totally on board with this. Mary knows David will be pissed but all our friends agree this is the only way Regina. We need him to slip up and say something . . . anything that might incriminate him. So, what do you think?"

"Robin will be pissed."

"I know. I'm sorry. Hopefully, he'll see the big picture here and understand."

"Alright; let's do it," Regina said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you're right. I might be able to get him to talk."

"I promise. I won't put you in danger. That's why we involved Mulan – she's kind of a badass."

"What should my approach be with Graham," Regina asked.

Emma stood to clear and wash the dishes "You aren't going to like this but I was thinking you could play the "Damsel in Distress" card. Maybe, you could suggest you don't feel safe?"

Regina peered at her "You want me to talk smack about Robin?"

"Well, when you put it that way . . . that sounds awful. But, honestly – yes."

"No, I can't do that. He's going to be pissed as it is. I'll figure out another way. I hate this though Emma. I hate lying to Robin."

"You're just going to talk to Graham. It's not like you're going to throw yourself at him or anything like that. I just think he'll talk – I really do." They cleaned up the kitchen and then watched a movie in the family room.

Halfway through Regina's phone rang "It's Robin. Will you pause it?" She answered as she walked into the kitchen "Hi, my love," she said.

"Hello beautiful. I'm here and I already miss you. I'm sleeping in Roland's room at the resort and he's taking a bath. What are you and Emma up to?"

"We're just watching a movie. Thank you for cooking us dinner it was delicious."

"You are very welcome. I hate this Regina."

"I know but it's only for two nights. You'll see it will go by fast."

"I know. Will you text me before bed?"

"Yes, please give Roland a goodnight kiss from me."

"I will. I'll talk to you later. I love you Regina."

"I love you Robin." She leaned against the counter and sighed "I hate this," she said out loud. She couldn't concentrate on the rest of the movie but she tried. Once it was over Emma went up to the room she chose and Regina retired to her bedroom. She got comfortable in pajamas and took off her make-up and snuggled under the covers. She smelled Robin's aftershave on the pillows and shook her head – she couldn't believe she was going to go through with the crazy plan but she knew Emma was right. Regina sent Robin a text "Enjoy your day with Roland tomorrow. I'm sleepy and going to bed." She waited and then about five minutes later he responded with "I love you. Sleep well." Regina closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but it took her quite a while to shut her brain off. She was dreading tomorrow night.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Regina dressed to kill in a short black dress and heels that would draw any man's eyes to her beautiful legs. Emma had whistled when she came down the stairs and said that Graham would be putty in her hands. She was probably right. Emma assured her that Graham would show up at the bar; they'd talked during lunch and she put the idea in his head. The plan was to arrive at 'The Rabbit Hole' around 9:30 they didn't think that Graham would be there already but he was. Regina made eye contact with him the minute they walked in and he eyed her up and down immediately. Emma went to the bar and ordered the first round while the rest of the ladies picked a table. Regina did her best to stay calm but she was nervous. She couldn't stop thinking about Robin. Emma came over with their drinks "Everyone doing alright," she asked.

"I'm worried about this stupid wire," Regina said.

"Trust me it's not going anywhere. I taped it. Just try to relax," Emma said.

"It will be fine. Try not to worry," Ruby said.

"Let's nail this asshole," Mulan added.

Mary drank her beer and smiled "I'm with them even though I know my husband is going to freak out."

"We'll be right here. So, take your drink and go talk to him," Emma said.

Regina took a deep breath and stood; she walked over to the bar where Graham was sitting "Graham, can I talk to you," she said softly.

He turned around "Hello gorgeous. Have a seat," he said.

She sat next to him "Last time I saw you things got intense. Believe it or not . . . I wanted to ask if you're alright," she said carefully.

"You're asking me if I'm okay."

"Yes, I mean it's obvious that you're upset that I'm with Robin. You said some things that . . ."

"I was wrong. I was out of line and I know that now. It's just . . . I care about you Regina."

"I'm very confused," she said slowly.

"Where's your boyfriend tonight," he asked.

"He's out of town visiting his son."

"So, he doesn't know you're here."

"No, he doesn't," she admitted.

He took her hand "God, you look so beautiful. You always do. Are you going to sit with me for a while?"

"Sure, if you want me to," she said. He kissed the top of her hand and they started talking. Emma and the rest of her friends were watching from the other side of the room.

Ruby rolled her eyes "Good grief. I hope he slips up."

"Just be patient – if he drinks enough he might," Mulan said.

"Regina is good. She'll figure out the best way to get to him," Mary said.

Emma got a text from Jefferson "Regina just brought up the fire."

"We are on high alert," she text back.

"I'll go order another round," Mulan said.

They watched as Graham bought Regina another drink and Emma whispered "She brought up the fire. Jefferson overheard her."

"When David and Robin find out about this they are going to be so angry," Mary said.

"Well, thankfully neither of them are here," Emma said.

Mulan came back over with the drinks and whispered "Jefferson heard Regina say to Graham "maybe you could do your own investigating."

"She's laying it on thick," Ruby said.

"Good and he keeps drinking which is a good thing," Emma replied.

A few minutes later; Mary's eyes widened as she glanced over at the door "Oh' shit my husband just walked in. I'm on it," she said as she quickly got out of her chair and ran over to David. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their table "Look who's here everyone."

"HI David," Ruby said.

"Emma, what is Regina doing over at the bar with Graham and is he holding her hand?"

"I can explain," she said.

"Hurry up," he said angrily.

"She's wearing a wire," Emma said quietly.

"Go over there and get her. We are leaving," he said through gritted teeth.

"David what's wrong," Mary asked.

"Not now. Just go get her Swan," David said.

"Alright, just relax. Let's get ready to leave everyone," Emma said. She walked over to the bar and they watched as Regina stood and then Graham hugged her and then kissed her cheek. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she turned around and saw David.

"We're leaving. Come to our apartment we need to have a serious discussion," he said. Everyone walked out and Regina met Mary's eyes – something was definitely wrong.

David was so angry – even Mulan was nervous. He ordered everyone to sit down once they were inside the apartment. Then, he said to Emma "You're suspended for three days without pay."

"What the hell!"

"You put Regina in danger," he said.

"I didn't. It was completely safe."

"You weren't authorized to let her wear a wire Swan. So, you're suspended and don't look at me like that," he said to Mary.

"Why did you hurry us out of the bar," Ruby asked.

"This does not leave this house. We are already investigating Graham and the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you doing something like this. There is a chance that he is very dangerous. Now, you two need to leave and keep your mouths shut," David said. Ruby and Mulan left and he let out a breath "I'm assuming Robin has no clue about any of this?"

"No, of course not he would have worried. David, this was the only way to get Graham to talk," Regina said.

"I want that wire. Go take it off her," he said to Emma.

They went into the bathroom and Emma unzipped Regina "Jesus, he's pissed. I can't believe he suspended me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. This is going to hurt," Emma said. She began ripping the tape and the wire off Regina and then a few minutes later they went back out to the living room. Mary was making tea and they all sat down "Where is he?"

"He's talking to Robin," Mary said.

"Oh' shit," Regina said. "Why is he insisting on calling and telling on me like I'm a child?"

"He's gone into full-fledged brother mode," Mary said nervously.

"I don't care. That pisses me off," Regina replied.

"It's pretty obvious Robin knows about the investigation. Lots of secrets going on around here," Emma said.

David came out of the bedroom and took the wire off the counter and then handed his phone to Regina "It's Robin. He wants to talk to you."

Regina closed her eyes and took the phone "Hello?"

"I'm just going to say this – I'm bloody pissed Regina but despite that I still love you."

"Robin . . ."

"No, don't say anything. I'm too angry right now. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk."

"I love you too," she said.

He sighed "Go home," he said angrily. She handed the phone back to David.

Emma stood "We should go."

"I changed my mind . . . two days. I need you. Now get out," he said angrily. They both nodded and then practically ran out of there. Mary handed him a cup of tea "I can't believe you went along with this."

Mary shrugged "Emma thinks Regina can get through to Graham."

David sighed "I'll let you in on a secret – she's right. But now was not the right time. C'mon let's go to bed."

"Oh' you're not making me sleep on the couch," she teased.

"No, not tonight but you deserve a spanking for sure," he said.

She laughed "Promises . . . promises."


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Regina and Emma slept late. She felt bad Emma got suspended on her behalf so she cooked a huge breakfast for her best friend. While they were eating their pancakes Robin had sent her a text "On my way home."

She replied "Be careful. I love you," but he didn't respond.

Emma washed the dishes while Regina attempted to eat the rest of her pancakes but she wasn't very hungry "What are you making Robin for dinner?"

Regina smiled "I doubt it will make up for it but tacos are one of his favorites and I'm baking an apple pie."

"Oh' please save me a piece. I got suspended for you," Emma teased.

"I will and Emma I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault. The whole thing was my idea. You really should blame it on me. Maybe, Robin won't be as angry."

"No, I agreed to the plan. I hope David doesn't let him listen to the wire. I was openly flirting with Graham. Shit, he's going to be mad."

"He'll probably listen to it so prepare for that. I should get going actually." Regina watched Emma leave and then began her chores. She had a few loads of laundry to do; she organized the fridge, washed the floors and then made the apple pie. She was upstairs putting clothes away when she heard a car pull up. She heard the beep, beep, beep of the alarm and then it immediately shut off. Robin was home. She was in the closet hanging up a shirt and when she came out he was standing in the doorway. He dropped his bags on the floor and then put his hands in his pockets.

Regina bit her lip and said "Hi."

They were staring at one another and Robin finally said "I'm mad at you."

She looked down at the floor "I know. I'm sorry."

"I smell apple pie."

"I made one. I'm making tacos for dinner."

"All my favorites," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do, I at least get a hug," she asked.

He let out a breath and shook his head "I just came from David's – we listened to the wire you wore."

"Oh' I see," she replied.

"You wouldn't have realized this but Graham said something incriminating and he threatened me again."

"Robin, I didn't mean the things I said . . ."

"I know but I'm not going to lie to you – it hurt. Hearing the things you said to him hurt me. Regina, he asked you if you loved me and you hesitated."

"I only did that to try and sound convincing," she explained.

"Well, you did. David says you did so well that he might be able to bust him but if not – he'll need you to talk to him again."

"I don't want to," she replied.

"You must. It's the only way. I'll get over it. Besides, Emma sent me a text and told me she basically forced you to do it."

"She didn't force me. I agreed and I felt I could get through to him."

"I'm sorry but I need time to deal with this. The things you said really bothered me."

Regina let out a breath "I understand. I think I'll start dinner soon."

"I'm going to take a shower," he said.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs." She walked past him and didn't wait for his response. She closed the door and then practically ran down to the kitchen. She was shaking. She knew he would be angry but she hated seeing him so hurt over the things she'd said to Graham. Regina grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and poured herself a glass of wine. She downed one right away hoping it would help her nerves. She set the island for their dinner and took out everything they would need. She leaned against the counter for a few minutes and her stomach growled. She decided she was hungry and if he didn't eat – oh well. Her phone was blinking it was a text from Emma "Sending you a hug. I hope Robin isn't too hard on you. XO."

Regina replied "He's pretty angry but I'll keep you posted. XO." She put the phone down and began to prepare the tacos. She took out all the condiments and put them in the little bowls and then began to brown the meat. She was standing at the stove and she couldn't help it – tears began to fall down her face. She wiped them with the back of her hand and let out a breath. She took a sip of her wine but she couldn't stop shaking. After a minute or two she composed herself but then jumped when she felt Robin's arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

She closed her eyes as he whispered in her ear "I could eat."

She cleared her throat "Good, because I'm hungry. I didn't eat much today."

"I don't want you to cry. I won't be mad forever," he said as he took a step back and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not crying."

"You were Regina. I saw you," he said.

"Do you want guacamole," she asked.

"I want you to look at me," he replied. He took a step back to give her room and she turned around and looked up at him. He kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her for a minute or two and said "Of course I want guacamole."

"I thought so," she said. He poured himself a glass of wine and topped hers off as she continued to cook "How is Roland?"

"He misses you and he asked if I could bring you next time," Robin said.

"Oh' what did you say?"

"I told him maybe."

"I miss him," she said as she drained the meat and added the sauce to the skillet.

"I had to try and explain why he couldn't come here. It was difficult," Robin admitted.

"Something else that's my fault," she mumbled.

"I heard that," he said. She plated the food and when she walked past his stool he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her between his legs "Regina, it's not your fault."

"If you weren't with me you could be with your son," she said angrily.

"Stop. I hate when you say things like that. I'm with you because I want to be and I love you. Even when you do stupid, crazy things I still love you." Robin leaned slowly toward her and their lips met. She opened her mouth and he glided his tongue against hers. She moaned and he deepened the kiss pulling her closer against his chest. He pulled away after a few seconds "I hate being mad at you," he said softly.

"I know," she replied. They sat down to eat and Robin was still very quiet. Regina wasn't sure what to say "So, you're helping David?"

He stood to clear the dishes "Yes," he admitted.

"So, you kept that from me and you're not going to talk about it?"

"No, I can't."

"Okay. That's fine. If you're going to wash up; I'm going to take a shower," she said. Regina was angry. Robin and David were keeping secrets. Didn't she have a right to know what was going on? She took a shower and then came out to the bedroom wearing a black nightgown. She was brushing her hair and when she looked up Robin was sitting on the edge of the bed. She put her brush down on the dresser and turned to face him "For the record now I'm mad at you," she said.

"Regina . . ."

"No, I need to get this out. I'm the one in danger here. I mean I know you're building was burned down but I'm basically being stalked and my car and my house were bugged. You and David are keeping secrets from me and I have a right to know what's going on," she yelled.

He stood "Are you finished?"

"Well, yes I guess so," she said softly.

He came toward her "David thinks he found a woman that was stalked a few years ago by Graham. She left town after her apartment building was burned to the ground and no one has heard from her since. She's been difficult to track but he's very close. That's why we didn't tell you. Regina, I don't want anything else to happen – we've been through enough already. If something were to happen to you . . ."

"Oh' my God," she whispered.

"David wants to keep this investigation as quiet as possible but I had a few contacts that helped try to find the girl," he said.

"What's her name," Regina asked.

"Anastasia but she could be going by something different now," he said.

"I understand," she replied. She pulled the blankets down and Robin undressed "We didn't have pie."

He smiled "We could have pie in bed," he suggested. "Should I go get us each a piece?"

Regina snuggled under the covers "Yes, please." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and left the room. She felt awful. Graham had done this to someone else? What was wrong with him? It seemed Robin didn't seem as angry. Now that she knew what was going on she felt a little bit more comfortable about the situation. A few minutes later; he came back in the bedroom carrying two pieces of pie on a tray and a large glass of milk. They were obviously sharing which was fine with her. They'd never eaten in bed before – so this was a first for them. He scooted close to her and handed her a plate and then he placed the milk on the nightstand "This is a first for us – eating in bed," she said.

"It's even better since it's your pie."

"I promised to save Emma a piece since she got suspended."

"How long," Robin asked.

"Two days but originally it was three," she said.

"I see."

"Does it taste okay," she asked.

"Of course," he replied. Robin smiled "You have something on the side of your face actually," he said laughing. "I forgot napkins but I'll get it." He leaned toward her and kissed the side of her cheek; he sucked lightly and Regina closed her eyes. He pulled back and put his plate on the nightstand and then she did the same. She was still chewing but he didn't care. He grabbed the side of her head and kissed her – hard. She moaned and he opened her mouth with his tongue and was startled when a piece of apple that was in the side of her cheek swept into his mouth. He didn't care. He swallowed it and then kept kissing her – she was definitely responding. He pulled back and stared into her face "I don't want to be mad at you anymore."

She was breathing heavily "Then, don't be. Please Robin; don't be mad at me anymore." He pulled her onto his lap and their mouths met again in a heated kiss. She was straddling him and his hands were moving up and down her legs. She didn't waste any time – she ripped the nightgown over her head and tossed it to the floor. She was naked underneath and Robin's eyes moved over her body. He swept his lips over each breast and she threw her head back and moaned as he devoured her "Yes, don't stop," she begged. He did as she asked and he could feel his cock growing harder with each passing second. His mouth moved up to her neck and he sucked so hard she cried out – he left a mark. It was almost as if he wanted to brand her as his. He was getting that sick feeling in his stomach again and roughly pulled away from her "What is it," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He was gasping for air and then looked at her neck – it was already bruising "I'm sorry I left a mark," he said.

She bit her lip "I don't care. Robin, I'm yours. I'll always be yours," she said as she kissed the side of his face. "I don't care what you do to me. I love you – so much."

He flipped her over onto her back and gripped her wrists "Say it again," he said. "Tell me you love me – only me," he begged.

A tear ran down her face and he kissed it away "I love you. I love you so much and I'm sorry if I . . ."

He cut her off "No, no more words," he growled and then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wiggled out of his boxers. He kicked them to the floor and she moaned as he quickly pushed himself inside her. His forearms hit the bed and he began to move. Regina cried out and was moaning for him to go faster. He picked up speed immediately and knew neither of them would last long but he didn't care. He missed her. Despite being angry with her – he missed her body against his and her mouth on his lips. God, he was so in love with her. She was chanting his name over and over and he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. She was a goddess underneath him and at times he thought he was not worthy of her. He hit the right spot and she screamed that she was coming so he moved even faster if that was possible and a few seconds later he was right there with her.

He groaned so loud it echoed off the walls and when he looked down at her she was smiling at him and breathing heavily.

He placed his forehead against hers and whispered "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. He rolled off her and she immediately scooted into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she pulled the blanket over them. It didn't take long; Regina fell asleep in Robin's arms and in those moments of afterglow he had a revelation – he'd found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was home and he was never leaving again.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

 **NOTES: TRIGGER: Mention of rape …**

Regina left work Friday night with the intent of meeting Robin at Granny's for dinner but when she stepped outside someone else was waiting for her – Graham. She walked up to him but kept back an arm's length "Hello gorgeous. Are you going somewhere," he asked.

Alarm bells started going off in her head and she took a step back "I'm meeting Robin for dinner actually," she replied.

He shook his head and took a few steps toward her "You're having dinner with me," he said softly.

She laughed and tried to walk around him but he grabbed her arm and leaned in toward her ear "Regina, if you get in the car I won't hurt you. Please, do as I say."

"You can't be serious," she said.

"I am. Get in the car Regina. I won't ask you again," he said. She looked into his eyes and she realized he meant what he said. He opened the door for her and she got in. He walked around to the driver's side and then told her to buckle up. She buckled her seat belt and then he started driving out of town.

She cleared her throat "Graham, where are we going?"

"Far away from here and please don't ask me anymore questions."

"I just want to know why," she said softly.

He smiled and shook his head "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but it's simple – I want you. I couldn't get rid of your boyfriend so you've forced me to resort to kidnapping," he said. "I'm not really happy about this but it's the only way."

"You set the fire didn't you and you bugged my house?"

"Of course I did." She was stunned. Regina was trying to think. She could cause him to crash the car and then run but he'd probably catch her. She still had her phone in her pocket but there was no way she was going to be able to make a call without him knowing. Graham took her hand and she pulled away from him "I can hear you thinking. If you try to get away I'll not only kill Robin but I'll go after his brat too. So, put your phone in the center console and sit back and relax. It will be a few hours before we get to the cabin," he said. Regina didn't have a choice. She took her phone out of her pocket and did what he asked. She placed her head against the window but it was dark and she couldn't see where they were going. The reality of the situation was that she was at Graham's mercy. Once they reached their destination she would come up with a plan but for now all she could do was pray.

Regina was never late and if she was she'd text or call. Robin was worried because it was so unlike her. He drove to the store and noticed her car was still there but the lights were off inside the building. He dialed David immediately and told him what was going on. He assured Robin that he and Emma were on their way and to stay put. Robin already called Regina several times but it kept going straight to voicemail. Something was terribly wrong. Ten minutes later Emma and David arrived. They were looking around and obviously there was nothing to be found. Not a trace of Regina or anyone else for that matter. David walked over to Robin "Graham isn't answering his cell."

"That bastard has her," Robin said.

"Now, we don't know that," David replied.

"It's so obvious. This is what I was worried about," Robin yelled.

Emma walked up to them "There's nothing here. We should put out an APB," she said seriously. "Robin, you should go home. I'll call Killian and he'll stay with you."

"No, I need to help."

"You need to let us take care of this. Trust me Regina is my best friend and I won't rest until we find her," Emma said.

"Emma, I can't lose her," Robin said softly; tears were welling in his eyes.

She hugged him "I promise we will do everything we can. I'll call Killian. Go home," she said. Robin got into his car and headed home. He couldn't believe what was happening.

He dialed Regina one more time when he pulled into the driveway and it went straight to voicemail "I love you. I need you. Please come home to me Regina. You are my world. You are my future." He placed his head on the steering wheel and tears fell. Where was she?

Regina didn't know how long she'd been asleep but when she opened her eyes they were still driving "Hello Sleeping Beauty," Graham said. "We're almost to the cabin and then you can change clothes and we can eat something."

"Cabin," she questioned.

"Yes it's been in my family for years. I think you'll get used to it." Regina's stomach growled she really was hungry. She'd also been thinking that if she could play this little game with Graham maybe eventually he'd become lenient and either leave her alone long enough so she could grab her phone or get away. For now she had to play nice. As much as she hated it – that was her only choice right now. She sat up and yawned and then ran her fingers through her hair. She could see out of the corner of her eye that he was watching her.

She turned around to face him "I am hungry," she admitted.

"That's good. There will be plenty to eat when we get there. I stocked the fridge a few days ago," he said. She nodded and then looked out the window. They were definitely in the woods and she was angry with herself for falling asleep. She should have been paying attention. She cursed herself and placed her head against the window "Hey are you cold? I can put the heat on. You're shaking," he said.

"No, I'm not cold, "she said softly.

"You're afraid. Regina you don't have to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. I love you."

"This isn't love," she said as she turned and faced him again.

"You're wrong and you'll learn to love me," he said. She didn't respond. This was going to be harder than she thought. Ten minutes later; they pulled up to a small cabin. Graham parked right by the front door and they went inside immediately. He turned on all the lights; there was a fireplace, a small kitchen and what appeared to be a loft "There's only one bedroom but I can sleep in the loft or on the sofa," he said.

"I'll sleep with you," she said automatically.

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone," she admitted. "This is a strange place."

"It's only a queen sized bed."

"Are you going to rape me Graham?"

"No, I would never do that!"

"Then, I'll sleep with you. I don't want to be alone."

"Alright, but it's completely up to you. I'm giving you an option. I'll make eggs for supper since it's late. Would you like to go shower and change? There is a dresser in the bedroom with clothes for you. Why don't you go take a look?" She didn't say a word. She went to the bedroom and it was a decent size. He meant what he said – the dresser was full of clothes. She down and contemplated her situation. He was stronger than her – faster too. Even if she got away; it would make him angry and she didn't want to make this situation worse. The only reason she offered to let him sleep with her was because she was testing him and she needed him to trust her. She wiped the tears from her face and pictured Robin in her head. God, he must be so worried. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants, a tank top and socks out of the drawer and went to the bathroom. She looked around for anything that would be helpful in an escape but right now she was so tired she couldn't focus. There were even toiletries in the bathroom. She took a shower and came out into the living room. Graham was plating their food.

He motioned for her to sit down. He made scrambled eggs with cheese and toast. She was hungry. They ate in silence for a minute or two and then finally he said "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes," she said.

"I'm glad."

"The bedroom is nice," she said.

"Thank you. This was my great-grandfather's cabin. It's been in my family for generations." She wanted to ask him if his great-grandfather had ever kidnapped anyone and brought them here but she decided against it. Instead, she didn't respond. She just kept eating and then when she was finished he took her plate. She wanted her phone. She wanted to call Robin. She was on the verge of tears when he said "We should go to sleep."

"I'd like to brush my teeth first," she said. He nodded and went to the bedroom and she went back into the bathroom. She rummaged through the cabinets but she couldn't find anything. She brushed her teeth and went into the bedroom. Graham was sitting on the edge of the bed. She walked around to the other side and he lifted the blankets and got in.

He snuggled under the bedspread "I can sleep on the couch," he offered again. For a minute she considered it. Maybe, she could sneak out in the middle of the night. But the reality was – she had no idea where she was and they were in the woods. She didn't know where his keys were either. If she attempted to roam around in the dark he would catch her. She got into bed and lay next to him "I don't expect you to love me overnight but Regina you'll see we are good together."

She couldn't help it a tear rolled down her cheek and she said "I miss Robin. Can't I just call him and tell him I'm alright? He'll be so worried."

"Don't cry baby and no I'm sorry but I can't allow that. You should get some sleep. I can hold you if you want?"

"No," she said as she turned away from him.

"I understand. Maybe, tomorrow night," he said softly. Regina wiped her face and even though she didn't pray often she said a few "Our Father's" and hoped that someone would find her soon. For the first time in her life she was truly terrified.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Three days. Regina had been with Graham for three days and she was on the verge of losing her mind. They'd taken walks outside, spotted a few deer and heard a bear at night outside in the woods. She'd cooked and cleaned with him; only to keep busy but the fact of the matter was – she was slowly going crazy. She had a plan and she hated it but it was time she put it in motion. She needed to gain his trust and she had an idea of how she could do that but it would be tricky. If it didn't work; Graham would probably be very angry with her and she'd have to face the consequences. After dinner she sat on the sofa with a cup of tea. Graham was cleaning up and when he finished he asked if she wanted to go outside "Will you come sit next to me. I'm not feeling well," she said as she patted the cushion next to her.

He sat next to her and carefully placed his arm around her shoulders "What hurts," he asked.

"My back and my stomach," she explained.

"We can stay in," he said as he slowly pulled her against him. She leaned her head on his shoulder "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Do you like it here? Are you getting used to it," he asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling better every day," she said. She hoped he wouldn't realize she was lying.

"I knew you would Regina. We really are good together," he said. "I noticed last night you snuggled against me in bed. It made me very happy."

"Yes, it felt natural. The way we used to be," she admitted.

"We can have that again. You'll see. You can stay here forever with me."

Her stomach felt sick. He was a lunatic if he thought she was going to stay here with him. She knew what she was about to do would change everything. She thought of Robin. She missed him so much. She wondered if he was okay and if he was going nuts not knowing where she was. She hated what she was about to do but it was the only way. Regina had been thinking about this for days and now was the time. She turned toward Graham and glanced up into his face "Don't look at me like that Regina. It does something to me," he whispered. She climbed into his lap and straddled him quickly "What are you doing," he asked somewhat shocked.

"Don't you want this," she asked.

"Yes, of course I do," he said. "But are you ready?"

"Does it matter?" She shifted slightly and a groan emitted from his lips. Regina leaned down and kissed him. She thought only of Robin and getting home to him as she swept her tongue inside Graham's mouth. He took the bait and grabbed the side of her head and they began kissing.

She moaned to get him going a little bit more and she could feel him getting hard. She removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor and then ran her fingers over his chest "I think I'm starting to remember how good we are together," she said.

He slammed his mouth on hers and he carefully moved her so that they were now lying on the couch. His fingers gripped her shirt and he pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor. His mouth moved over her neck and his fingers played with the button on her jeans. She moaned and then pulled his mouth back over to hers. He reached around and unsnapped her bra and tossed it to the ground. She let him and decided she had to keep the charade going for what was about to happen next seem believable. She gripped his hair as his lips moved over each nipple and he began to grind his hips against her "Oh God, I missed you so much," he said against her neck. She closed her eyes as he devoured her and let out a breath and finally she decided this was when she was going to attempt to change things up a bit; she cried out and grabbed her side and Graham quickly moved off her "What is it sweetheart," he asked.

She bit her lip and began to breathe heavily "My side. Something is wrong," she said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her body.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her "It's alright. What kind of pain is it?"

She laid it on thick and cried out "Graham. Oh' my God. It hurts," she said. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she could tell he was getting concerned.

He put his shirt on and stood up "We should get you to the hospital," he said.

She stood up and continued to hold her side "I don't know. I far is it," she asked.

He sat on the sofa and began putting on his shoes "It's about thirty minutes away. Do you think you can make it," he asked.

"Yes, I think so," she said. It was then that Regina had made a mistake. She inadvertently grabbed the opposite side of her body. Graham looked up into her eyes and she knew she had done something wrong. She was trying. She really was. But something changed in the air. He wasn't buying it.

He was staring into her eyes and she didn't know how he knew but he stood and walked right in front of her "Oh' Regina . . . you're faking. Aren't you," he whispered.

"No! Graham please we should go what if my appendix bursts or something!"

He smiled "Don't try this stunt again."

"Graham, what do you mean?"

"Cut the act," he yelled as he poked her side. She glared at him angrily and he smiled at her. "You are very smart. You almost had me," he admitted. "The kissing and the . . . you seemed to really enjoy it," he said. Her shoulders shrunk and he took her hand and kissed the top of her fingers "I will gladly make love to you but I get the feeling that was all an act too? Don't do this again or you'll make me angry." He took his shoes off and sat back on the sofa.

She dropped her hands to her side and screamed "You can't keep me here. It's been three days and I want to go home!"

"I don't think you get it Regina – you are home! I'm your family now. There is no more Robin. So, get used to it. Now shut up before you make me mad!"

"Or you'll what . . . what are you going to do Graham?"

"Stop it Regina. So help me – I don't want to hurt you." She went to the bedroom and changed clothes and when he tried to join her she told him to get out and go sleep in the loft. She cried herself to sleep because her plan had failed. Now, what was she going to do?

Alice White had changed her name three times. She was good at moving around but was surprised when two police officers from Storybrooke, Maine showed up on her doorstep. They knew the name she was using now and they knew the name she was born with – Anastasia. She'd let them in and they stayed for two hours. She fed them a sandwich and brewed them coffee and answered their questions as best she could. They looked exhausted. The lady cop said her best friend was missing and they needed her help. She told them about the cabin in the woods that Graham had taken her to and that she'd been able to get away. Once she had – she never looked back. Once they were finished asking questions; she gave them each a coffee to go. They assured her that when they captured Graham he would never hurt anyone else ever again. Alice picked up her cat Dinah and stroked her ears. She watched the officers pull away and prayed for whomever Graham was currently holding hostage. She hoped the woman would be saved because if not who knew if the poor soul he held prisoner would live to tell the tale . . .


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

 **NOTES: TRIGGER – MENTION OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE.**

Five days. Regina was barely eating. She tried to runaway twice and after the second time – he hit her. He said he felt horrible and cradled her in his arms and kissed her face. He begged her to stop trying to run because he didn't want to hurt her. He kept telling Regina he loved her. Graham was a sick monster. She cried herself to sleep every night and she could tell he was getting angrier as each day passed. She had no clue where her phone was and she was afraid to snoop because she didn't want to make him upset. On this day – the fifth day; she wanted to run again. But, she was afraid. He was a time bomb ready to explode and she had no idea what he would do next. She took a shower and changed her clothes after breakfast and looked in the mirror. Her cheek was severely bruised and already changing colors. She had bags under her eyes and she was pale. Regina couldn't remember the last time she'd looked so horrible. She walked into the kitchen and Graham had his head in his hands. She could tell he was starting to lose it too. He looked up and his face changed "Your cheek," he said softly. "We should put ice on that." She sat on the sofa and he gently placed an ice pack on her face. She winced slightly and pulled her into his arms "Are you alright," he asked.

"I'll live," she replied.

"I wish you'd stop running," he said.

"I'll never stop."

"You will. If you don't I'll go after Robin. You know I'm capable."

"I'll never stop," she repeated.

"Regina why are you making this so difficult," he asked.

"I have a life. I have a man I love and a little boy I adore and I miss my friends. Just take me home please," she begged.

"It's too late for that."

"It's never too late," she replied. They sat in silence for several minutes. Regina grew tired and her eyes were getting heavy. She hadn't slept well the past few days. She yawned "I'm tired."

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"I think so," she replied.

She stood up and was several steps in front of him and that's when she heard a car door slam "What the hell was that," he asked. She didn't hesitate for a second. Regina smacked Graham as hard as she could with the ice pack across the face. He screamed and she high-tailed it toward the door. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down but she fought and elbowed him in the nose. She heard the sick crack of his nose breaking and blood poured down his face. She got up as fast as she could and ran straight out of the cabin. They were surrounded by police cruisers. Regina found Emma's face in the crowd and ran right to her. She couldn't even cry. She let Emma hold her and watched as Graham came out of the cabin with his hands raised in the air. David was already cuffing him and reading him his rights. Regina watched as Graham screamed and told her he loved her and that this wasn't over. She would be his. Emma stroked her hair and kissed her face and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Regina smiled and said "I'm okay Em." But Emma couldn't help the sobs that erupted as she hugged her best friend again. It was over and Graham was going away for a long time.

They drove her to a nearby hospital and insisted she get checked out. Emma called Robin immediately and told him once they were back in town she'd call and he could pick her up at the police station. He wanted to talk to Regina but she was getting examined by the ER doctor. She explained that he should get some rest because it was apparent Regina hadn't had much sleep the past few days. He said he would try. Regina slept on and off in the back seat of the car. She kept asking about Robin and Emma told her that he was a complete wreck but that once he heard she was safe he felt better. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to be in his arms again. She had seriously thought that she'd never see him again and that made her stomach turn. God, he was it for her and this proved it. She couldn't turn her brain off and finally at nine o'clock they pulled into the police station parking lot. Regina saw Robin's car and once the cruiser was parked – she was out and running inside. Mary and Robin were sitting in the office and when she busted in and yelled his name he was up and out of his seat and lifting her into his arms – that's when the tears began to fall. She was crying; he was crying. He was telling her he loved her and she was sobbing as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her face and she winced slightly. He placed her down on the bench and moved her hair out of her face – that's when he saw the bruise "That bastard," he whispered.

Mary sat on the other side of Regina and they hugged "We were so worried," she said.

"I'm okay. Truly I am. I'm so tired. I haven't slept much the past few days."

David and Emma were now inside and listening "Take her home Robin. We'll need you to come back tomorrow to give your statement," David said. They all hugged again and Robin took her hand.

Emma watched as they walked outside and she turned to David "Are you ready to nail this asshole and throw the book at him?"

"Yeah, let's go get him," he said as they headed into the interrogation room.

The first thing Regina wanted to do was take a bath. Robin left her alone and then got her pajamas and put them on the sink. She had her eyes closed "Babe do you want to get out?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him "I'll be out in a few minutes," she said.

"No rush," he said as he went out to the bedroom. Robin changed into boxer shorts and a white tank top and got into bed. He wasn't sure how Regina was going to be affected by all this and he was unsure of how to act. He'd have to wait and see. She came out about ten minutes later "Do you feel better?"

"Much better," she said. She got into bed and sat back against the headboard "I need to tell you a few things."

"Regina it can wait until the morning," he said.

"No, I need to get this off my chest now," she whispered.

He took her hand "Alright. Take your time," he said.

She turned toward him "I had a plan to get out of there. I was trying to play his game but it was tricky. I knew if I wasn't careful I'd make him angry. I thought if I could fake an illness he'd take me to a hospital and I could escape somehow. It didn't work. He didn't buy it. I had to do some things with him to make him trust me and . . . I felt sick doing it but I had no choice." Tears began to spill down her face and Robin wiped them away. "I kissed him and then after a few minutes of that; I grabbed my side but he knew. I don't know how but he knew I was faking."

"Why did he hit you?"

"I tried to run twice while he was in the bathroom. After the second time – he hit me because I'd gotten away for about an hour. I hid in the woods but he found me. He was so angry. Then, after he hit me he cried and told me he was sorry and that he loved me. He kept apologizing over and over again. He admitted to burning the building down. He wanted to kill you Robin. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault . . ." She began to cry and he held her in his arms. Robin kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear that it was not her fault. Graham is sick and deranged and she did nothing wrong. She couldn't stop crying and finally after a few minutes of him running his fingers through her hair; her sobs subsided and they lay down together. She snuggled into his arms and he begged her to try and sleep. She asked about her store and he told her everything was fine and that Tink would be glad that she's home and safe. He promised to go with her to the station in the morning and if she wanted they could go to the store. Regina began to drift off and even though Robin was tired he couldn't fall asleep – he was angry. Graham was lucky he was behind bars. He'd regret the day he ever laid a hand on Regina. But Robin knew that sick bastard would never see the light of day again – he was going away for a long time.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

After a difficult and tearful interrogation at the police station; Regina insisted they go see Tink at the store. Her friend nearly knocked her down at the sight of her and explained she shouldn't come back to work until Monday. She'd handled everything and she would continue to do so. They stayed for about an hour. Robin could tell Regina was getting tired so he insisted they go home so she could rest. After a really long hug goodbye and a few tears Tink let them leave. Robin wanted to cook Regina an amazing dinner so he made meatloaf with mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots and homemade rolls. After changing her clothes; the smell brought her downstairs. She stood in the doorway and basked at the man standing at the counter. Robin was wearing his usual white tank top with his favorite dark green pajama pants. Her stomach turned and she smiled – he was beautiful. She'd missed him so much and was afraid she'd never see him again. His hair was slightly messy and she wanted to run her fingers through it. He didn't notice her. He was concentrating on the task at hand. He started mashing the potatoes and she couldn't help but stare and smile as his muscles flexed in his arms. God, he had nice arms. He finally must have sensed her watching him because he glanced up at her "Hi babe. Dinner should be ready shortly," he said.

"It smells wonderful," she replied.

"You look refreshed. How do you feel," he asked as he added butter and sour cream to the potatoes.

"I'm alright," she replied as she stood behind him and placed her arms around his waist. She couldn't help the few tears that ran down her cheeks. She wiped her face on his shirt and whispered "I was so afraid I was never going to see you again."

He let out a breath "Emma and David did not rest. They were determined to find you. They weren't going to let that happen."

He finished with the potatoes and she sat on the stool behind him; he turned around "I can't explain to you the state I was in while you were gone. It was the worst thing I've ever been through in my whole life." He wiped his face and let out another breath "It's over Regina. Thank God it's over and we can move on with our lives . . ."

She interrupted him "Marry me."

His mouth fell open "What?"

She smiled "Are you hard of hearing? Marry me," she repeated.

He bit his lip and grinned "I'm supposed to do this. I'm supposed to buy you a ring and get down on my knee," he teased.

"I beat you to it" she said seriously. "So, what do you say?"

"Regina . . ."

"Robin, I could have died. He could have killed me. I love you. All I could think about was getting back to you," she said.

"I'm getting you a ring. I need to do this right," he said.

"Robin . . ."

"Don't Robin me. I'm getting you a ring. It might take some time."

"I'll wait," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her "Not that I'm complaining but where did this come from?"

"I told you – I love you. While I was away from you it was like part of my heart was missing. I need you," she said softly. The timer went off and Robin took out the meatloaf and put it on top of the stove. Regina set the island for them to eat and he finished the carrots, potatoes, gravy and put the rolls in the oven. He worked quietly and Regina simply sat and watched him. He washed a few of the pots he used and then wiped the oven and counters down. She poured them each a glass of wine and then the timer went off for the rolls. He took them out and turned around to face her "Would you be mad if I told you I wasn't hungry right now – for food," she said. He licked his lips and she came off the stool and took two steps toward him. He grabbed her quickly and picked her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth on his. Her legs came around his waist – they were devouring each other. Regina pulled back slightly to catch her breath "Make love to me," she said breathlessly.

Robin placed his forehead against hers "I missed you so much."

"You'll never have to miss me again – I promise," she said. He started walking up to the bedroom and she kissed the side of his neck and he laughed "What is it" she whispered.

"You're distracting me. I don't want to miss a step."

"You won't," she said as she sucked harder.

"You're going to leave a mark," he yelled.

She laughed "So, what?"

"My little minx," he said as they finally got to their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and she giggled. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Robin followed suit and she pulled her pants off and motioned with her finger for him to join her. He clumsily stepped out of his pants and she laughed as he almost fell over. He climbed on the bed and lay next to her "So, my beautiful fiancé has requested I make love to her. What do you want," he whispered. He leaned down and teased her nipple with his tongue. He licked and sucked and she closed her eyes as he tortured both breasts with his mouth and his fingers. She was thrusting her hips upward and he placed a hand on her leg to calm her. His lips moved down her belly and she began to run her fingers through his hair.

He parted her legs with his knee and then quickly moved down the mattress and placed his face between her legs. She moaned as Robin began to suck and tease her folds with his lips. Regina cried out and begged him to fuck her with his mouth. He was happy to oblige as he pushed his tongue deeper inside her and sucked on her clit. He groaned when she yelled out that she wanted his cock inside her; so he wasted no time and moved on top of her. In one swift motion he was placing her wrists above her head and making love to her. She whispered that she wanted it harder and faster and he did as she commanded. Regina reached back and gripped the headboard and it was knocking against the wall. With every knock she screamed his name and finally they both came – spent and exhausted. It was fast, hot and passionate but they didn't care. They needed this right now. He carefully rolled off her and she cuddled against his side "So, Mrs. Locksley – huh?"

She smiled "I like the sound of that."

"Good because so do I," he said.

"So, Mr. Locksley; I'm hungry now."

He pulled the blanket off and smacked her ass "Let's go! I'm starving!" She laughed as they each threw on a shirt and pants and then headed downstairs. Regina was never so happy to be home in her life. She had everything she needed.

They decided to keep their engagement a secret. Robin was adamant about getting her a ring and doing things proper. She couldn't help but notice in the weeks that followed he was working a lot more hours. She didn't mind. She knew the kind of man he was and it was evident that he was in a hurry to buy her a ring and announce their engagement to their friends. Graham would eventually go on trial and she would have to testify. He was denied bail. Regina knew it would be a long process but she knew he was going away for a long time. She was still in shock over it and at first she had nightmares but it was getting easier. There were a few nights where she would wake up crying out for Robin. Sometimes she wasn't really sure where she was and she'd start to scream. He would hold her in his arms and eventually she would go back to sleep. At first; it was very draining for the both of them but as time passed the nightmares went away. Roland was finally able to come back for visits and she actually cried when she held him in her arms again. She'd missed him so much. She could tell he missed her also. The owner of Robin's old building wanted to re-build and when they were driving by one day Roland asked if they would move back into their old home. Robin informed his son that they would definitely be staying with Regina and would that be alright? Roland was excited because he loved Regina's house so of course he was fine with it. About a month and a half after the kidnapping Regina found herself at "The Rabbit Hole" with Emma, Killian, Mary, David, Ruby and Victor. Robin was of course tending bar and Jefferson had already brought their first round of shots. Conversation flowed nicely like usual and after a few minutes the door opened and Keith Allen walked in.

He sat at the bar and Regina watched as Robin came over and shook his hand. A few seconds later her fiancée' placed a soda in front of Keith and then looked straight at her. She nodded and understood she owed her ex an apology and definitely needed to talk to him "I'll be right back," she told her friends as she headed over to the bar where Keith was sitting. She cleared her throat "Keith can I join you for a minute," she asked.

He smiled "Sure, Hi Regina. I heard about what happened and I'm so sorry," he said. "It was very shocking."

"Thank you. Yes, it was awful. Keith I owe you an apology."

"Well, thank you but I can understand where you were coming from."

"I hope that you can forgive me?"

"Absolutely," he replied. Robin dropped a glass of water in front of Regina and took off to the other end of the bar. Keith sipped his drink and then said "I'm actually seeing someone now."

"Really; that's wonderful. Who is she?"

"She just moved to town recently her name is Zelena," he said.

Regina took his hand "I hope I get to meet her. I'm so happy for you," she replied.

"Thank you and I'm happy for you as well," he said.

She stood and walked back to her table and David sent her a look "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I owed him an apology," Regina said.

"How are things at home," Mary asked.

"Great. I'm starting to feel normal again. For a while there I was waking up with nightmares but everyday gets easier." Killian, David and Whale went to play darts and left the women to chat.

Emma spoke first "So, nothing new you want to tell us," she said.

"No, why do you ask," Regina replied.

"Nothing at all," Ruby added.

"No, what's wrong with all of you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Killian can't keep a secret," Emma whispered as she leaned in closer.

"It appears Robin confided something to him," Mary added.

Regina rolled her eyes "It's no one's business and now I have to yell at my fiancée'," she said.

Mary screamed and then put a hand over her mouth – half the bar was looking "Sorry," she said.

"So, it's true," Ruby asked.

"Technically yes," Regina replied.

"He's saving for a ring isn't he," Emma asked.

"Yes, he's adamant about getting me one as soon as possible," Regina replied.

"Is that why he's laying it on thick with that chick at the bar," Ruby asked. They watched as a woman smiled at Robin, pulled a bill out of her bra and then put it on the counter and pushed it toward him. He smiled and winked at her and then she blew him a kiss and walked out. Robin pocketed the money quickly and then rolled his eyes. Regina saw red. They noticed Jefferson shove Robin and then glance over at them. He realized they'd all seen that little exchange.

Jefferson laughed "You're in trouble mate," he said.

Robin sighed "I'm trying to save for a ring," he replied.

"If you keep flashing that smile you'll make a lot of money but I don't think your lady will appreciate it."

"I know but shouldn't she understand? I mean this is very important," Robin said.

"Look at her mate. She's throwing daggers your way. You're busted. Here she comes," Jefferson said.

Regina walked up to the bar and smiled "I need another round for my friends please and I'd like to know why you told Killian our little secret . . . AND if you ever flirt and smile at another woman like that again – you'll sleep in another room. After all there are several other bedrooms in our house Robin Locksley. Now, if you wouldn't mind bringing our drinks over as fast as possible we don't like to be kept waiting," she said. Regina stormed back to her table and Robin began getting their drinks.

Jefferson slapped him on the back "Damn Mate you better watch yourself," he said laughing.

"I need to make tips," Robin said seriously.

"That doesn't matter to her. You better listen or else," Jefferson replied.

"Women," Robin said shaking his head. He was busy for the next two hours and didn't get a chance to talk to her.

Emma came over and cashed out at the bar with Jefferson and then approached Robin "Hey dumbass she wants me to drive her home."

"Alright, tell her I want to talk to her before you go," he said. "For the record; I'm not a dumbass I just want to get her a proper ring Emma."

"You're an idiot if you think she cares about that. She's pissed you openly flirted with another woman in front of her. How is she supposed to trust you when she isn't here?"

Robin leaned close to her and said "I love her and I want her to have a ring. She knows there will never be anyone besides her but sometimes as a bartender you have to flirt to make a little extra money."

"What if it were her up here," Emma challenged. "Then, how would you feel?"

He hadn't thought of that "Point taken. Alright, I'm a dumbass. I get it," he said.

She slapped her hand on the bar "I'll tell her you want to talk to her before we leave," Emma said. Robin nodded as she walked away and then started cleaning up and helping some of the other customers at the other end of the bar.

Fifteen minutes later Regina sauntered over and sat on a stool; he walked up to her and she said "I'm mad at you and Emma is driving me home."

"Babe . . ."

"Don't babe me," she said.

"I understand why you're mad and I'm sorry," he said.

"You wouldn't like it if I was standing up here and flirting with every guy that walked through that door to make money – would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," he said. "I said I'm sorry and I'm sorry I told Killian about our engagement but it was killing me. I didn't know he had such a big mouth."

"Well, he does," she said softly.

"Do you forgive me? You're really not going to make me sleep in another room are you?"

She smiled "I guess not." He grabbed the side of her face and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

She laughed and then turned to leave but he pulled her back again "No, wait," he whispered as he took her mouth again. Some of his regulars at the other end of the bar started whistling and they both started laughing.

She rubbed her nose against his "I better go. They're waiting for me," she said.

"I love you Regina – only you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do," she said. "I love you too. I'll see you at home?" He smiled and gave her one more peck on the lips and watched as she headed out the door. She heard him yell at his customers to settle down and he said "That's my future wife so you lot better shut it." They all hooted and hollered at him and that's when he screamed "LAST CALL." His wife – she liked the sound of that.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Robin walked through the door at 2AM. He was exhausted. He took the money he made and added it to the stash in the family room he kept hidden in an envelope behind one of his books. He'd only saved $500 so far and it depressed him. Granted it had only been a few weeks since he started saving for Regina's ring but he was hoping he'd be able to make more by now. He made a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen island. He was tired but feeling very wired. He heard a noise from upstairs and a few seconds later his angel appeared in the doorway "Hi beautiful," he said.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes, I'm just finishing my sleepy time tea," he said.

She smiled and sat next to him "How did you make out tonight?"

"It was decent," he replied.

"You're being too hard on yourself with this whole ring thing Robin," she said.

"No I'm not."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder "I fell in love with you for the man you are. I don't need a ring."

"You will have one Regina. It's what I want," he said.

"You've been working so hard and long hours. You should cut yourself some slack. You'll get sick and run down and I don't want that," she said.

He kissed her forehead "Alright, I'll slow down. I promise. I am starting to feel drained. I won't work as many hours at the diner."

"That's a start," she said.

"I guess I'm ready to sleep now. I'm exhausted," he admitted. Regina took his hand and then walked upstairs. He stripped down to his boxers and he got into bed. She turned out the light and snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her "Thank you for not being too hard on me," he said.

She laced her fingers with his "Robin, I understand that you want to make money. I get it but I don't want you to feel you have to do that . . . flirt to get extra cash. I will wait for as long as I have to for that ring. I don't care. All that matters is that I'm with you. Okay?"

He kissed her forehead "Yes, babe. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you more." It didn't take long. Robin drifted off to sleep and Regina didn't want to wake him so she stayed in his arms until she also fell into a deep slumber.

Robin woke up around 6AM and he was freezing. He got up slowly and went to the bathroom and then got dressed into warmer clothes. He snuggled back under the covers but he was shaking. Regina stirred next to him and she whispered "Is anything wrong?"

"I'm freezing. Is it cold in here," he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied. She felt his forehead and gasped "Robin you're burning up!" She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get the thermometer and then turned on the light. Regina put it under his tongue "Babe you're shaking," she said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a glass of water. You need to stay hydrated." Robin nodded and watched as she darted out of the room. He was sick. That much was obvious. She'd jinxed him. She told him a few hours ago if he didn't slow down he'd catch something. The thermometer beeped and he took it out and looked at it - 102. He placed it down on the end table and a few seconds later she came in carrying a glass of water "What was it," she asked.

"102. I'm clearly ill," he replied. "Please don't say you told me so."

She handed him the glass of water and he drank it down and then snuggled back under the covers "I'm going to catch a few more hours in the room next door," she said.

"I don't blame you babe. I don't want you to get sick," he said.

She kissed his forehead "Rest. I'll make you chicken soup, tea and we'll watch Netflix all day. But I think we should sleep some more."

"You were right. I shouldn't have worked so many hours," he whispered as he kissed the top of her hand.

"Nothing you can do about it now. Go back to sleep," she said. Regina turned off the light and went to the guest room. She got into bed and sighed – men why didn't they ever listen?

Robin slept until noon. The only reason he woke up was because he had to go to the bathroom. He felt horrible. He carefully took a shower and then slowly got dressed and then made his way down to the family room. Regina was watching television and stood when he came in the room "Hey, how are you feeling?"

He sat down and she put a blanket over his lap "Not too great. I managed to take a shower. I suppose I should eat something."

"I'll heat you up some soup and make tea," she said.

"I'm going to call Killian and see if he can cover my shift at the center tomorrow," Robin replied.

"That is a very good idea," Regina said as she stood and kissed his forehead. "It feels like you still have a fever but after you eat I'll take your temperature again." She went to the kitchen and Robin decided to text Killian instead. He responded right away and said he'd handle his shift at the center and to feel better. He was relieved. He went into the kitchen and Regina scolded him "What are you doing? I can bring it out to you."

"No, I'll sit here and eat," he said. She put his soup in a bowl and placed it in front of him. Then, prepared his tea and poured her a cup as well "Killian will work for me tomorrow. I sent him a text."

"Oh' that's good. Do you want me to stay home with you?"

"No, baby I think I'll probably just sleep," Robin replied. She sat across from him and he could tell she wanted to say something "What is it my love?"

"It's just . . . are you going to listen to me now? Are you going to slow down?"

"Yes, I promise," he said as he sipped his tea and ate his soup.

"Good." Robin finished eating and then slowly stood and went back to the family room. He lay down on the sofa and Regina cleaned up and then went to get the thermometer upstairs. She came back down and took his temperature and he still had a fever so she gave him aspirin and then put on a movie for them to watch. He fell asleep halfway through and she decided to let him rest and read something. Her bookshelf was full of stories; romance, Stephen King, Classics; Hamlet, Shakespeare but she didn't realize Robin had books as well. She was sorting through them when an envelope fell on the floor. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked inside; her eyes grew wide when she realized it was about $500 in cash. She put it away and jumped when Robin said "You found my stash."

"You really should put this in a safer place," she said.

"Who would look there for money," he said as he sat up on the sofa.

Regina put it back and then joined him "Robin, that's a lot of money you saved so far."

"It's not enough for a proper ring," he said softly.

"You're an idiot if you think I care about having a flashy engagement ring. All I want is to be your wife. I want us to be together I don't care about diamonds and gold."

"Then, I'm an idiot," he said as he laid his head back on the sofa.

She rolled her eyes "I love you but you're starting to piss me off."

He smiled "I'm sick. Please don't fight with me. I like the sound of that . . . you being my wife."

"So do I," she admitted. "You look so tired. Why don't you lay on me," she suggested.

He did as she asked "Thank you baby for taking care of me," he said.

"I always will. Now, rest and go back to sleep." Regina ran her hands through his hair and thought about what it would be like to be Robin's wife. She bit her lip and smiled – she really was looking forward to it. She wondered when they should get married. The idea of planning a wedding exhausted her. Plus, they should be engaged for a bit before they start planning. But, why; what was the point? Maybe, they should just do it? She glanced down at Robin and jumped when she realized he was staring at her "I thought you were asleep?"

He smiled "I could hear you thinking," he teased.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Regina what is it? You can tell me anything," he said. Robin sat up on the sofa and she faced him.

She cleared her throat "I was just thinking how long our engagement will be? Do we want to wait a year or two? It's just . . . I hope you don't think I'm crazy but I think I'd like to get married sooner," she admitted.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Oh, what does that mean?"

"Well, I feel the same way as you but I think we should at least wait so that we can plan something nice. Don't you? I've never even met your parents," he said.

Regina bit her lip "You are right about that," she said. "It's silly we shouldn't rush into anything."

"It's not silly. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

She smiled "Really?"

"Yes, really; I mean we're practically married already. We're living together."

"I suppose you're right," she said.

"We'll figure it out."

She ran her fingers through his hair "You should rest."

He lay back down and placed his head in her lap "My beautiful wife; I can't wait," he said softly as he drifted back to sleep. Regina smiled – she couldn't wait either.

Robin took three full days off work. He wasn't messing around. He knew he needed to get better and he wanted to be alright for Roland's visit this weekend. Even though there wasn't anything planned he still wanted to play with his son at the center and go to the park. Granny understood and basically told him "I told you so" when he'd called and told her he was poorly with a fever.

She told him to take all the time he needed to heal properly. He'd done just that. He worked a double shift at the diner on Thursday because someone called in sick. He felt much better and by the time he got home Regina was waiting for him with Chinese take-out "This is a surprise," he said as he walked into the kitchen. She smiled and he kissed her quickly "What's the occasion," he asked.

She began taking cartons out of the bags and setting up the island "I knew you worked all day and you probably wouldn't want to cook. Since you're feeling better I thought I'd treat us to Chinese. I got all your favorites," she said.

"Wow it smells amazing. Thank you this is great babe. Do you mind if I shower quickly first?"

"No, go right ahead. I'll set everything up." He kissed her forehead and raced upstairs to shower and get changed. He could sense something was going on with her and he wondered what it was. He took the fastest shower of his life because he was starving. A few minutes later; he walked into the kitchen and two glasses of wine along with all the food was laid out and ready for them "If you're all set we can eat," she said as she sat down on one of the stools.

He joined her "Wow this looks great."

"Yes, I want you to enjoy this," she said.

They started eating and Robin couldn't help himself "Regina, I can't help but wonder if something is going on."

She smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear "You are very perceptive. I'll give you that."

"So, talk to me," he said.

"Well, my mother called today."

"Oh . . ."

"Yes, and she informed me that she and my father are flying up – this weekend."

"Oh . . ."

"I know Roland is coming but this house is certainly big enough for all of us and I hope you're alright with this. My mother just tells me what her plans are and she doesn't know how to ask."

Robin smiled "It's funny how I just said recently that I haven't met you're parents yet. I think this is great. It's about time."

"You don't know my mother," Regina said. "She's a bit overbearing. When I told her we were dating and living together she had a lot to say and I don't want to make you nervous but she can be . . . difficult."

He continued to eat "We'll deal with it. I'm confident it will all work out. Plus, it doesn't really matter what she thinks. I only care about you and how you feel about me."

"Well, just know that I'm warning you. If things get out of hand I wouldn't blame you for getting angry or frustrated or needing to leave the room . . ."

"Regina my love please try not worry. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Alright, I'll try to be positive." They chatted about other things and Robin cleaned up while Regina sat and enjoyed her glass of wine. She was nervous about her parents coming but at the same time they had no choice but to accept Robin and Roland into the family. She loved them and they were getting married. Even though it wasn't official yet if her mother started any drama . . . she'd tell them that Robin was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. He was standing against the counter with his arms crossed and Regina didn't realize he was calling her name "I'm so sorry. What did you say?"

He smiled "You're distracted. I asked when your parents are arriving."

"Tomorrow night," she explained.

"Oh . . . Well, I'm picking up Roland on Saturday morning so you'll have plenty of time with them."

"Lovely . . ."

Robin laughed "I think you need to relax. I wonder if I can help with that," he said as he took a few steps toward her.

Regina stood "What exactly do you have in mind?"

He wrapped his arms around her "Why don't you go upstairs and draw yourself a bath and I'll be up shortly. Maybe, I can join you?"

She smiled "Perhaps. That sounds lovely." He kissed her quickly on the mouth and she headed upstairs. Robin leaned against the counter again. He was putting on a charade for Regina. He was nervous to meet her parents but at the same time; they needed to know his intentions. He would talk to her father when they arrived and ask for his blessing even though he had every intention of marrying her no matter what he said. He hoped that her father would grant his permission and blessing to marry his daughter. He wanted things to go smoothly; not only for himself but to put Regina at ease as well. After locking up and setting the alarm; he headed upstairs. He entered their master suite and noticed her clothes on the bed. He stripped all his clothes off and walked into the bathroom. She was leaning back with her eyes closed; she smiled and simply said "Well, get in." She scooted back for him and Robin got in the tub and sat across from her. She winked at him and then leaned back once again and closed her eyes. He grabbed her feet and began to rub them "You spoil me," she whispered.

"It pleases me. I like doing things for you," he admitted.

"How did I get so lucky?"

He smiled "I ask myself that question every single day."

"Robin . . ."

"It's true. I can tell you're worried. Why don't you explain to me why," he said.

Regina cleared her throat and looked up at him "My mother . . . to put it bluntly . . ."

"She won't think I'm good enough for you," he finished.

"I don't care what she thinks," Regina said angrily.

"I know that babe but you still want them to accept me and that's understandable. If they don't . . . well that's too bad."

"My father well he's different from my mother. Opposites attract and I've always said that about them. But, she may be cruel and I don't want her to hurt you or Roland."

"She won't. Besides, everyone who meets Roland falls in love with him. Maybe, he'll get through to your mother," Robin said smiling.

Regina laughed "You never know."

"Why don't you sit in front of me," he suggested as he motioned for her to come closer. "I want to hold you." Regina turned around and placed her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her "How is that," he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Very nice," she admitted. They sat quietly and Robin couldn't believe how relaxed he was – he almost fell asleep. Regina shifted in his arms "Are you asleep," she asked softly a few minutes later.

"Almost; I'm sorry I guess I'm more tired than I realized," he admitted.

"Well, you did work a double shift," she reminded him.

"You're right. I should get some rest. Will you lay down with me," he asked.

"Of course," she said smiling. They got dressed into pajamas and Robin was the first to lie down in bed. A few minutes later; Regina joined him and she cradled his head on her chest and began to run her fingers through his hair. He sighed and gripped her hand "What is it," she whispered.

"Nothing; I love you . . . so much," he said.

She smiled "I love you Robin. You make me very happy."

"Good. I only want you to be happy." She could tell he was falling asleep. They lay like that for a while and eventually he turned over and she rubbed his back. She whispered goodnight into his ear and he moaned and whispered again that he loved her. Regina was up for a while thinking about her parents and the visit. She hoped Robin was right and that everything would be okay but she couldn't help but feel that every time something important happened in her life – her mother brought her down a notch. She drifted off into a fitful sleep; hoping for the best but expecting the worst.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Regina's parents were scheduled to arrive from the airport around five o'clock the next evening. Robin was working a mid-shift and wouldn't be home until seven but she still wanted to cook a nice dinner for all of them. She came home from work early and slaved for at least two hours. She made a cherry pie; her father's favorite and a turkey dinner with the works. Regina set the table in the dining room and at five the doorbell rang and they had arrived. She put them in one of the guest rooms; far away from the master suite and then finally they were seated for dinner. Cora asked "Where's Robin?"

Regina smiled "He's working but he'll be home around seven."

"Which job is he working at?"

"The diner," Regina replied.

"Oh' so he's still working there and the center … and bartending?"

Regina shifted in her chair "Yes, mother. Robin works very hard."

"Does he enjoy all of his positions Regina," Henry asked.

"Yes, actually daddy; he loves working at the center with all the children. They look up to him and he enjoys working for Granny. He's very dedicated to her. He became friends with Jefferson and he loves working at the bar on the weekends."

"You're alright with this . . . with him serving drinks to women and rowdy crowds," Cora asked.

"Mother, he's doing his job when he's there. What exactly are you implying?"

"Oh' nothing dear . . ."

"Cora, it sounds as if Robin is a very dedicated man. Why don't we stop judging him? We haven't even met him yet."

"Thank you daddy," Regina replied.

"Well, if he's working so much when do you have time together? Is he paying enough attention to you? Is he helping you pay the bills around here? This is a big house after all," Cora retaliated.

"Mother, of course he helps me and we spend plenty of time together."

"You need a man who can support you . . ."

"Robin supports me. He's wonderful and not everything has to be about money," Regina said angrily.

"Alright, let's try to calm down," Henry said.

Cora cleared her throat and glared at Regina "Do you love him?"

Regina didn't hesitate for a second "Yes, and he loves me. So, I'll ask that you attempt to behave yourself."

"I don't know what you mean," Cora said defensively.

"Be nice my dear. If Regina and Robin love one another then we should let them be," Henry said.

"She's my only child. I'm simply looking out for her," Cora said.

"She is sitting right here and I can take care of myself," Regina replied. The subject was changed and they continued to eat. After; Regina and Cora went to the kitchen to clean up and Henry sat at the table reading the newspaper. He hoped his wife would hold her tongue. He really wanted everyone to get along while they were here for this visit.

Henry glanced up when he heard the front door open and then a man who he assumed was Robin entered the dining room "Hello, no don't get up. You must be Mr. Mills? It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir."

"Henry. Please call me Henry and the pleasure is mine Son; sit I'm sure you're tired from your long day. Regina! Robin is home! Bring his plate out!"

"Oh' it's alright I can . . ."

"Nonsense, sit with me. Let's chat while you eat," Henry said.

Robin sat down and a few seconds later Regina came out carrying his plate of food and a glass of water "Wow, this smells delicious. This must have taken hours," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

She smiled "It took a bit but I wanted to. There's cherry pie for desert," she said.

"My favorite; thank you Regina," Henry said.

Robin began to eat and Cora came out of the kitchen; he wiped his hands and stood "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Mills," he said as he shook her hand.

"Cora. You may call me Cora and it's nice to meet you as well. Regina, has told us . . . well she hasn't told us much. Has she Henry?"

Regina rolled her eyes as Robin sat back down "Sure she has," Henry said. "Why don't you two leave us men alone? I'd like to get to know Robin."

"Alright, do you need anything else," Regina asked Robin.

"No, baby; I'm fine. This is delicious. Thank you." She smiled and followed her mother back into the kitchen "Wow she never ceases to amaze me. This must have taken hours."

"My daughter is a good cook but she tells me you are a better one," Henry said.

Robin laughed "Well, I cook all day long. Basic meals, breakfasts, lunches; that sort of thing; but Regina has made many wonderful meals for me."

"She is a catch my daughter . . . isn't she," Henry said.

"Yes sir. I'm very glad I've met her. I'd like to say we complement each other."

Henry smiled "Good. I say love makes the world go round. I know not many people will agree with that but it's the truth. The two of you should take care of one another. It's important."

Robin smiled and took a sip of his water; it was now or never "Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I know you don't know me and we literally just met but I want to assure you that I intend to do right by Regina. I love her."

"Go on . . ."

"I'd like to ask your permission to marry her. I didn't plan to talk to you about this so soon but it seemed to be the perfect time believe it or not. Now, I'd like to let you know that I've been saving for a proper ring."

"Do you think Regina cares about that?"

"No, I don't. But, I want to get her one and I've almost saved enough money for the one I've had my eye on," Robin admitted.

"Do you think Regina will say yes," Henry asked.

"Yes, I do," Robin said smiling.

Henry nodded "Well, then of course I would be honored to call you my son-in-law. I'm keeping this a secret from my wife. I'm sure Regina has spoken to you about her?"

"Yes and whatever you decide to do is fine with me."

"Do you think your son will be alright with this," Henry asked.

Robin laughed "Regina and Roland adore one another. I'm confident my son will approve. You'll meet him tomorrow actually. I'm picking him up in the morning."

"Yes, Regina told me. I'm looking forward to it," Henry admitted.

"Well, at least she prepared you. He'll want to show you his Lego's. He likes building things."

"I'm sure we'll all get along fine," Henry said. A few minutes later; Regina came out carrying the pie and tea. Cora was right on her heels. She took Robin's plate and brought it into the kitchen while Regina sliced the pie and served them. They sat down and conversation flowed nicely. Robin was grateful for that because he knew Regina was nervous about her mother and her bluntness. They talked for quite a while and then Henry yawned "Excuse me. I guess I should head up to bed. Cora do you wish to join me; we should give these two a few minutes alone."

"Of course; thank you for dinner and we will see you two in the morning," Cora said. Regina watched as Henry took his wife's hand and they headed upstairs.

"I'll help you clean up," Robin said as he stood from the table. They went into the kitchen and worked quickly to clean the rest of the mess. He turned around at one point and leaned against the counter "Things seem to be going well so far."

"Yes, you and my father seemed to be getting along. What did you two talk about," she asked.

He crossed his arms and Regina couldn't help but notice the way Robin shifted nervously from foot to foot "You know . . ."

She smiled "Robin, you can tell me."

He took her hand and they sat at the kitchen island "I wanted to assure your father that my feelings for you are real. I . . ."

"Tell me," she whispered.

"I asked for his permission to marry you," he said softly.

Regina laughed and bit her lip "Did you really?"

"Yes and well . . . I didn't plan on doing it tonight but I don't know. It just came out."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I thought you'd say yes and when I told him you would . . . he gave his blessing. But he's not telling your mother."

Regina laughed "That doesn't surprise me."

"He admitted she could be difficult."

"He's right about that." Robin placed a finger on her cheek "What is it," she asked.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to tell everyone," he admitted.

"About us being engaged?"

"Yes, but like I said I'm going to do this right. I almost have enough," he said sighing.

"You are very stubborn Robin Locksley," Regina said.

"Yes, but you love me," he replied as he kissed her mouth. "We have a long day tomorrow. We should get some rest." She nodded and they headed upstairs. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day with Roland and her parents.

The next morning; Robin woke up early. He took a shower, got dressed and then kissed Regina on the forehead. He didn't want to wake her. He headed down to the kitchen and was surprised to find Cora already awake and making coffee "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning Robin. Is Regina still asleep?"

He took a travel mug down from the cabinet "Yes, she seemed tired. I'm going to pick up Roland. I should be back in a few hours," he said as he fixed his coffee. "Did you and Henry sleep alright," he asked.

"Yes, thank you." There was an uncomfortable silence and then Cora said "Are you in love with my daughter?"

He smiled and bit his lip "Yes, and just to make things clear – I intend to do right by her."

"Oh' what does that mean exactly," Cora asked.

"Mother, are you harassing him already," Regina asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was just asking Robin what his intentions were toward you," Cora replied.

"There's no need to ask that. Aren't you going to be late," Regina asked as she turned toward Robin.

He kissed her quickly "I'll be back in a few hours. I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled "I love you. Drive safe." Robin nodded at Cora and she smiled at him. Regina heard the front door slam and faced her mother "Don't do that to him. Leave Robin alone," she said angrily.

"I didn't do anything."

"But, you were about to. Can't you see? We're in love and I don't care that he's a cook at the diner or that he bartends a few nights a month to make extra money. I love that he takes pride in his work and that people genuinely love and care about him. He is a good man. No, he's a wonderful man and I love him and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. So, please soak that into your brain mother. There is no one else for me. Robin is it."

Henry must have heard them arguing "It's too early for quarrels. What's going on," he asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just want mother to realize that I don't care about money where Robin is concerned. I love him and that's that. I'm going upstairs to make sure Roland's room is ready for him. Excuse me."

Henry watched his daughter walk out "Cora Mills . . ."

"Oh' Henry - be quiet."

"They love each other. Let them be," he said.

"Do you really think that man is good enough for our only child?"

"Yes, she loves him and I can tell you he most definitely loves her – we should let them be. When we were young; we wouldn't let anyone tell us what to do. Don't you remember?"

Cora smiled "Of course I do."

"Well, then let Regina and Robin live their lives in peace. Let's support them," he said.

Cora nodded "Alright, I'll try. I suppose you're right."

"Now then, let's help our daughter by cooking her a nice breakfast," Henry said. They got to work and he hoped he'd gotten through to his wife. As he watched her he was sure she was coming to her senses. Or at least he hoped.

Robin picked up Roland and then took him for a few munchkins so that he could get himself a coffee. He sent Regina a text that they were about a half hour away and explained to Roland the rest of the way home that Regina's parents were visiting and that he must be on his best behavior. He understood and all he really cared about was seeing Regina again and playing outside. They'd planned to visit the park this afternoon and he hoped at least Henry would want to join them. Robin still wasn't too sure about Cora at this point. Once they arrived at the house Roland ran straight into the kitchen where Regina and Cora were talking "Regina," he yelled as he hugged her. She picked him up and he snuggled close to her "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," she replied.

That's when Roland noticed Cora "Hi," he said as Regina put him down.

"Hello, Roland my name is Cora. I'm Regina's mother," she said. Cora was surprised when Roland took her hand and shook it.

Henry and Robin then entered the kitchen and Regina introduced them; "Roland you may call me Grandpa Henry," he said as he squatted on the floor.

"Henry, do you think that is wise," Cora asked.

"Of course it is," he said as he looked up at Robin and ruffled Roland's hair.

"Alright, let's go up to your room Roland and then maybe we can talk Grandpa Henry into going with us to the park?"

"I would love that. I'll get ready," Henry said.

The men left the room and Regina turned toward Cora "You should come too."

"I don't think so. I'll stay here."

"Whatever you wish," Regina replied.

A few minutes later; the men were standing in the foyer and Roland tugged on Henry's shirt "What is it?"

"Is Grandma Cora going to come to the park with us?"

Henry laughed "Well, why don't you go ask her?"

Roland having basically no fear of people walked straight up to Regina's mother and said "Grandma Cora - are you coming to the park with us?" Everyone stood and waited for her response. Robin was wobbling back and forth from foot to foot nervously and Henry glanced over at his wife practically begging her with his eyes.

She cleared her throat and said "Alright; I'll get ready." Roland yelled and everyone exchanged smiles as they got ready to go out.

Robin kissed Regina on the forehead "See, nothing to worry about," he said.

She smiled "Let's hope," she replied. But for now it was time for all of them to get to know one another and go to the park.


	29. Chapter 29

**It's almost over! I think you'll love this short chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 29**

The visit with Cora and Henry had gone way better than Regina had expected. Robin was right – Roland had gotten through to them and melted their hearts. It had turned into a very busy weekend but once they were over the hurdle of meeting; things had gone very smoothly. Henry had been emotional when Robin told everyone it was time to drive Roland home; he loved the idea of being a Grandpa and it warmed Regina's heart that her father would accept her future step-son with open arms into the family. Even Cora held on tightly to Roland and then kissed his cheek and snuggled closely to him; before finally letting him go and saying they would see him soon. Her parents left on Tuesday and before they could blink Saturday night was here again and Robin was bartending and all of her friends were gathered at "The Rabbit Hole". It was packed – the most crowded she'd ever seen it and despite how busy it was she couldn't help but notice how happy Robin was. He was laughing with his regulars and he and Jefferson were having a good old time. Every time he pocketed money he was beaming. Regina wondered if he'd finally had enough money to buy her ring. It seemed lately that was all he could think about – making enough to get her the one he wanted. She was happy for him but at the same time she wished he would realize that she didn't care about that. She was just excited that eventually she would become his wife. Tonight; Emma and Mary were the designated drivers and she decided she would have a third glass of wine. Everyone was laughing and the men were playing pool while the ladies watched; it was turning out to be a fun evening. She glanced over at the bar and noticed that Jefferson nodded at Robin and slapped him on the back. Regina was shocked when her boyfriend actually stood on the top of the bar and called for everyone's attention. Emma gave her the "Oh' Shit what the fuck is going on here" look and she shrugged. Everyone quieted down and Robin began to speak "I would like to ask my beautiful girlfriend Regina to come over here and join me." Regina stood and everyone was whistling "Okay boys knock it off – she's mine," he said. Once she was standing next to the bar everyone moved closer so they could hear "I met Regina in this bar; so it's only fitting that I do this here with all of our friends present." Robin placed his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a small box; everyone was screaming and she placed her hands over her mouth. He carefully got down on his knee on top of the bar and opened the box; she let out a breath and bit her lip – it was beautiful. A diamond rose in the middle surrounded by a string of smaller stones; gold and God . . . it was perfect. Her eyes were already watering and he began to speak "I love you. I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife Regina?" You could hear a pin drop and as she looked around the room; even the men were smiling and hugging one another.

She finally stuck out her hand and said "Yes, I'll marry you." The room exploded and Robin placed the ring on her finger and jumped down from the bar. She flew into his arms and he picked her up and twirled her around. The tears were rolling down her cheeks now and when he placed her back on the floor he kissed her. Jefferson screamed that everyone was getting a free drink on the house in honor of their engagement and once again the room erupted. Their friends hugged and congratulated them but then; with one last kiss he whispered that he had to go back to work. She nodded; hugged him one more time and let him go.

Regina and her friends sat down at their table and Jefferson brought over their drinks; he hugged and kissed her and then went back to work as well. After a few minutes; everyone was calm. The men were playing darts and the women were sitting around "Let me see that," Emma said as she grabbed Regina's hand.

"It's beautiful," Mary added.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"Robin is such a romantic. God, that was beautiful," Ruby replied.

"It was perfect," Emma said.

"Does that mean we can start planning the wedding now," Mary asked as she bounced in her seat and drank her coke.

"Give them time to enjoy being engaged – good grief," Emma said.

"Have you at least thought about what time of year you want to get married," Ruby asked.

Regina shrugged "Not really. We haven't talked about it much; to be honest."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with whatever you want," Mary said.

"Actually, I was thinking it might be nice to get married at the Marina," Regina said.

"Oh' that sounds nice," Emma replied. "Plus hello I have an in with a guy that works there," Emma said laughing.

"That's definitely a good thing," Ruby said.

"I think a spring wedding would be nice," Mary said "Especially if you're doing it at the Marina." Regina listened as her friends chatted and she glanced up at Robin. He was watching her and she bit her lip and smiled back at him. She wondered how the hell she got so lucky. He was everything she'd always wanted in a man; loving, fun, smart and extremely handsome. Soon, he would be her husband. She felt like the happiest person in the entire universe. After another hour or so people were getting ready to leave and like she'd done so many times before – she decided to wait for him. Everyone else left and she took her favorite spot at the bar. Jefferson brought her a glass of water and she thanked him. The bar was emptying and about ten minutes later Robin yelled for last call. Several stragglers went up to get their last drink of the night as Robin and Jefferson began to clean up. Regina looked down at her ring and still couldn't believe how beautiful it was. He'd been determined to buy her a nice one and even though she didn't expect it – she loved him even more for wanting to do things the "right" way for her.

She was startled when her fiancée' grabbed her hand "Penny for your thoughts," he whispered as he kissed her new ring.

Regina smiled "Just admiring this," she said nodding toward her ring.

"Do you like?"

She laughed "Are you kidding. Robin, it's gorgeous."

"Just like you," he added as he kissed her quickly on the mouth. "We'll be about a half an hour or so," he said.

"It's alright," she said as she leaned up for one more kiss. She watched him like she used to when they first started dating and he was breathtaking. There were so many reasons she was attracted to him and loved him and Regina couldn't wait to be his wife. She wondered if they should speed things along and get married sooner rather than later but it seemed her friends were excited to plan a wedding in the spring at the marina. As long as Robin approved; she loved the idea and her mind was already reeling. She didn't want to have a huge wedding; just close friends and family. She wondered how she was going to choose a wedding party with so many friends but she wanted all of them to stand with her when she married Robin. Thirty minutes later; they were finished and with a final congratulations from Jefferson the happy couple was out the door and on their way home.

Once in the car he noticed she was somewhat quiet "Alright baby," he asked.

"Yes, just tired," she admitted.

"Me too; so what were you and the ladies talking about," he asked.

She smiled "Were we that obvious. The wedding of course; I hadn't thought too much about it but they seem enthusiastic to start planning."

"Oh what are you thinking?"

"You want to know," she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed "Well, I'm thinking at the Marina in the spring actually. That's still several months away and we can plan something small in time," she said softly.

"I like the idea," he said.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, I think we can plan something by then," he replied. They pulled in front of the house and headed inside. Once the alarm was reset they headed up to bed "I'm exhausted," Robin admitted as he began to strip off his clothes "I should shower though." She let him start his shower but then couldn't resist and joined him. Once they were clean and dry; they collapsed into bed naked and he pulled her into his arms "Goodnight my beautiful fiancée," he said drowsily. Regina smiled and snuggled closely to him; it had been an amazing night and she couldn't wait to start planning the rest of their lives together.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

 **Believe it or not . . . this is the last chapter. I debated for so long on how to handle the ending – I'm terrible at wrapping up stories. Hence, this fic has gone on for 30 CHAPTERS! Thank you for sticking with me through this. I hope you loved this version of #Outlawqueen as much as I enjoyed writing them. They are seriously so cute. As always thank you for reading and reviewing and giving kudos it is much appreciated. I will continue to write for Robin and Regina for as long as I can. I love them so much. Without further ado here is the end of #TheReformedBadBoy**

Regina woke on the morning of May 5th – alone. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a breath; today she was getting married. Robin had spent the night with Jefferson and a few of his other friends since it was customary for the bride and groom to be without one another before their wedding day. The ceremony was at the Marina at three o'clock and she gasped when she glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed – it was already ten. She stood, showered immediately and dressed in comfortable black pants and one of Robin's dark green t-shirts. When she went downstairs there was a cavalry of women waiting for her. Her eyes grew wide when her bridesmaids attacked her in the kitchen; giving hugs, kisses and offering congratulations. They'd made pancakes for breakfast and served fruit and coffee and they sat around talking about the upcoming ceremony. Emma was on her phone smiling "I just got a pic from Killian. It appears the boys had a bit of fun last night," she said. She passed it around and when it reached Regina there was a photo of all the men at Jefferson's bar. They were smiling and holding up drinks; it was a huge crowd. Jefferson had closed down the bar so that they could all celebrate Robin for the night.

Regina laughed "Very cute," she said as she passed the phone back to Emma.

"Are you alright," Emma asked as they stood from the island and walked into the hallway.

She smiled "Yes, I'm just a little nervous," she admitted.

Emma hugged her "I know and it will be fine. Trust me. These women have everything on schedule. For instance; I'm pretty sure any minute we're leaving to go to the salon. Then, we'll come back here to get dressed and before you know it – you'll be walking down the aisle. Well, the dock … to your husband."

"I'm getting married today," she said softly.

"You are and it's going to be beautiful and romantic. So . . ."

"We have to go," Mary said as she butted into the conversation.

"Told you," Emma said. She wrapped her arms around Regina and they all headed out. It was time to get ready . . .

Robin was pacing on the dock; he looked back at the set-up of chairs; decorations, banners, flowers and was very impressed. Their friends had outdone themselves to prepare for this. He was grateful to them. He glanced over at the men laughing and everyone looked quite dapper. Roland was dressed in his little tuxedo and Henry was holding his hand. His father-in-law was ecstatic to finally become a grandfather and watching them together was very sweet. Guests were arriving and they began sitting down on the white chairs that stretched along the dock. People were chatting; and every once in a while someone would smile at him. Robin's friend Tuck was marrying them and he motioned for him to get ready. He let out a breath and joined the rest of his wedding party; Killian clapped him on the back "All set? This party is about to get started mate," he said.

Robin smiled "Yeah' I suppose I'm just a little bit nervous."

Jefferson joined them "When you see Regina; all of the worry will float away," he said.

"Have you seen her," Robin asked.

Jefferson smiled "Yes and the rest of them look lovely as well. We're starting soon," he said. "I hope you have your vows ready," he teased as he winked and walked away. They'd decided to write their own vows and yes he was prepared but he hoped he wouldn't sound like a complete loon. Tuck motioned that they were about to start and all the men lined up. Roland stood next to Robin and watched as Henry walked down the dock and turned the corner. He was going to get Regina "This is it," Jefferson said as one by one the bridesmaids began to walk toward them. They were dressed in beautiful black dresses. When Regina had first told him her ladies would be wearing black; she had simply responded it's one of my favorite colors and they will all look beautiful. So, he didn't argue and she was right. They all looked lovely. They wore all different styles; but each lady looked absolutely gorgeous. Killian was beaming at Emma and when finally they were all lined up. Regina and Henry turned the corner and Robin's mouth hit the ground. She was dressed in a simple off-white gown; it hugged her body and it was hard to describe but; he shook his head and smiled – stunning. She wore a tiara on her head and she looked like a princess; no a Queen. It seemed to be an eternity but finally she was standing in front of him. Henry kissed her cheek; took her hand and pressed her fingers into Robin's palm. Robin barely heard Tuck as he said "who gives this woman to this man" he was entranced by her beauty. He couldn't help but notice she was staring at him as well. They were admiring one another. They both chuckled and Tuck began the ceremony. A few minutes later he heard his friend say "Robin and Regina have written their own vows. Robin, you go first my friend," he said.

He nodded and let out a breath and stared into her face "Regina, I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the first night I met you at 'The Rabbit Hole.' You looked absolutely gorgeous and you took my breath away. When we first started dating; I admit I was scared. I was unsure of a lot of things; was I good enough for you; would you accept my son with open arms? But, after a few short weeks; I knew you were the woman I'd always dreamt of meeting. I know you've joked about how I'm you're reformed bad boy but in all seriousness you have helped me more than you know. You've given me your love and devotion and it is truly a gift.

You are my best friend, the love of my life and I am so blessed to know you . . . to love you. I will do my best every single day to be the husband you deserve. For the rest of my days Regina I will honor and cherish you for as long as I live."

He wiped a tear off her cheek and she smiled and let out a breath "Robin, you are my best friend and the great love of my life. For a long time; I ran from the prospect of being in love because I'd been hurt many times but when I met you – you gave me something I hadn't felt in a long time - hope. I also was unsure at first; you'd been married before and you have a son. But, after spending time with you; both of you," she said smiling over at Roland "I knew I wanted a life with you; to spend the rest of my days with you." Tears were rolling down his face and she wiped them away and stepped even closer to him if that was possible "I will love and honor you for the rest of our lives and even into the next one. Forever; you and me – always," she said. It was as if no one else were watching them. They were both crying and Robin placed his forehead against hers. Tuck spoke next but they barely heard him and finally he announced that they should kiss. Robin grabbed the side of her face and they kissed slowly at first but then it grew into something much more and everyone was screaming from their seats. They both laughed as their lips parted and then they faced the audience. Everyone was on their feet and applauding. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Robin kissed the top of her hand and whispered in her ear "Are you ready to dance – wife," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled "Most definitely – husband," she replied.

They'd danced, ate, laughed, kissed, mingled with their friends and family for quite some time but Robin wanted to get his wife home for their wedding night. She was laughing with her parents and that's when their eyes met; she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and he licked his lips. She hugged her parents and then walked over to their table; she leaned down and kissed him quickly and rubbed her nose against his "Are you alright," she asked as she sat in the chair next to him.

He smiled "Of course. I was just admiring you from afar. I am allowed to stare at my wife – aren't I," he teased as he scooted closer to her and grabbed her hands.

"Yes, are you ready to blow off the rest of this party and go home? We still have to pack for our trip," she said.

"I was actually just thinking that I'd love to get you home," he admitted as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

She smiled "Then, let's get the hell out of here," she said.

He laughed "Whatever you say – wife," he teased.

They were lounging in the bath about two hours later; they had shed their clothes quickly and Robin filled the tub for them. She was leaning back against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her "Alright," he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied. His hand coasted down her arm and he kissed the top of her head "I think this is one of my favorite places to be with you," she said.

He chuckled "It's quite relaxing."

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get there," she asked.

He shrugged "I don't know. I'm sure we'll check in; grab something to eat. It's a new experience for both of us but you've done research. So, where would you like to go first," he asked.

She reached for this hand and kissed the top "I don't care. I'll be with you and that's all that matters," she said.

"I never got to tell you how impressed I was with your vows," he said.

She smiled "Your words were beautiful too."

"I meant every word," he said softly as he hugged her close.

"Me too," she replied.

"Everyone is going to be so jealous of us; I plan to post pictures," he said.

"The Eiffel Tower," she said softly.

"What baby?"

"I think the first thing we should see is The Eiffel Tower."

He laughed "Alright, then that will be our first stop."

"Two weeks in France; what will we do with ourselves," she whispered.

"Oh' I can think of many things to do," he teased as he began to kiss the back of her neck.

She laughed "It's a long time. I'll miss everyone."

"Yes, but we're going to France for our honeymoon. This is a once in a lifetime journey we are taking," he said.

She turned around and faced him "I love you."

He smiled "I love you. Is something wrong," he asked.

She shook her head "No, I'm just so happy. I never thought I'd have this."

He cleared this throat "We have this and so much more," he said.

"Paris," she said smiling.

"Yes, Paris; you and me together," he replied.

"Always . . ." she said.

He placed his forehead against hers "Always . . ."

 **THE END**

 **Just a little side note: Steven and I started dating on May 5** **th** **that's why I chose that particular date. I Hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm going to start posting my new one shortly. It's called THE BOOK STORE. I hope you'll read that as well. Thank you all for always being so supporting.**


End file.
